Harry Potter and the return of the flame
by This guy doesnt have a clue
Summary: Harry comes back from behind the veil, it becomes clear to all that what he saw there changed his life forever. When a certain blonde arrives secrets that were never meant to be known so early on are revealed. Slash Harry MagCreat Draco Veela
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the return of the flame

Chapter 1: Revelations

Harry was sitting in the kitchen and number twelve Grimmauld place watching his godfather cooking dinner they had agreed that they would take it in turns to cook Moony was there with them tonight the Weasleys were coming over as well as it was the night before Harry's sixteenth birthday.

Harry was looking forward to seeing his friends again it felt strange after what had happened in the department of mysteries at the end of the last term at Hogwarts, Remus hadn't managed to get to Harry in time and he had gone through the curtain before anyone had a chance to stop him.

Though Harry and Sirius had refused to talk about what had happened to them on the other side in public they had discussed it often in private Harry had come to accept that he would come into his inheritance that night.

It was customary at the age of sixteen in the event of a truly powerful wizard for them to come into their powers and seventeen for those who were not quite as powerful or fortunate as Harry thought of it.

But what was truly unique about Harry among his friends anyway was that his power base was elemental in nature, when he had passed through the veil his parents had been waiting for them both on the other side all four of them that was.

Of course James and Lily were there for the pair of them to explain but the presence of two men were also felt, Harry was told in those three hours that they were gone or the six months in their own time field what would happen when he turned sixteen and in the eyes of the law became a man.

It had been hard to leave the place behind the veil seeing his parents the adopted ones and the ones that had been his from birth, it had been with a heavy heart that Sirius had pulled him back through the veil to the people that loved them on this side of life.

Harry hadn't spoken to his friends more than a few words since they had come back from beyond those six months with his family were unbelievable he had been forced to come back and face a destiny and a future that was by no means certain he had given up his own happiness for the people in this world that needed him to do a job.

"Harry why don't you go get the door." Sirius said to the boy when the doorbell went.

Harry nodded sullenly rising to his feet and heading through the kitchen door and up the stairs to the landing where the front door was, Harry opened the door to a sea of red heads and the headmaster who smiled and wished Harry a happy birthday the younger man just smiled letting them all in before closing the door behind them all and following the group back into the kitchen where dinner was being served.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Molly asked once they were all sitting down causing the boy to stir looking at her for a moment smiling before returning to his meal he didn't speak to any one much these days the depression and loneliness he felt at times was absolute.

Sirius had come back different from behind the veil but he had been able to deal with the loss of his best friends, Harry had never known them at all and for him the return from the happiness that he had felt in those few months they had been there was the hardest test of all. Sirius and Remus felt for their cub watching the boy struggling day in and day out to deal with the emotions of living again.

Harry finished his meal before bidding them all good night Sirius watched him go sadly Hermione looked like she was close to tears watching her friend leave without a word to them all meal.

"Has he been like this since you got him back here at the end of term?" Dumbledore asked.

"Afraid so, he doesn't really speak all that much." Remus said sadly he hadn't intruded on the boy's privacy it had been clear that he did not wish to speak about what happened behind the veil.

"Sirius maybe you can shed some light on this." Molly said to Harry's godfather.

"Harry will talk to you all when he has adjusted I don't have any right to tell you about what happened behind the veil its to personal for him, lets just say that three hours for you was six months for us and he was happy." Sirius said.

"He didn't want to cross back over is what your trying to say." Bill asked he knew of the Veil he had encountered a second one in Egypt a few years ago and knew that for Harry being here if that was true must have been absolute torture.

"That's what I am saying." Sirius said.

Hermione let out a sob for her friend she didn't truly understand what the Veil was about as she hadn't been able to find anything about it in the library or any books that she had been able to find that might shed some light on the situation.

"Ron your have your own room while you're here Harry has made it clear to us that he would rather sleep alone." Remus said sadly when the boy looked hurt that his best friend would make such a request.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night panting for his breath as the changes started to take effect Sirius was sitting on the bed next to him cradling his godsons head in comfort as he watched the boy change.

Harry's hair was the first thing to change it went from Onyx to black with red and blue highlights that really brought his eyes out more than normal anyway, his eyes once such a vibrant emerald green changed to that of sapphire blue that were intoxicating to look at he looked beautiful his face changed to take on a much more feminine appearance.

His hair was no longer a wild forest of activity it lay flat on his head lengthened slightly so it was shoulder length in height, Harry seemed to grow a couple of inches to around 5ft 8" in height and looked more healthy as his already toned body took on a more muscular appearance.

When the changes finished on the out side their was a bright blue light that engulfed Harry all over it grew in strength and brightness until others in the house were woken by it Molly walked into the room a short time later shielding her eyes from the aura now surrounding her favorite adopted son it help that he was the only adopted son.

"Is he okay?" Molly asked quietly.

"His going through his inheritance sorry if it disturbed you." Sirius said back.

Molly walked over to the bed sitting down next to Harry beside Sirius and talking the boys hand as he continued to glow more fiercely than ever Sirius had been told that the more people that Harry loved and that loved Harry that were there when he changed the better it would be for Harry and the easier it would be for the boy.

When the glow and aura disappeared some three hours later an exhausted Harry collapsed on the bed sleeping well into the next morning and his birthday, when Harry did wake up he was starved.

Showering quickly and pulling on some of his clothes that they had brought him on the first day of the holidays which happened to be a t-shirt a form hugging cashmere jumper and tight jeans that seemed to cling to all the right parts for a man so Sirius had told him.

He walked down into the kitchen to find that most of the people from the night before were waiting for him Molly walked over to him hugging him and telling him in a hushed whisper that she had been their through the change for him to which he smiled and thanked her he had a vague memory of her being there but his memory of the night before was still much to vague to be of any use.

"Harry is that you?" Ron asked.

Harry who was now looking at the rest of the occupants saw that they were all staring at the rather startling changes that Harry himself had undergone he smiled weakly at them all before sitting down and helping himself to a sandwich from the plates that filled the table.

"Yes Ron it's me." Harry replied his melodic voice causing some of the other members to stare dumbly at him.

"Harry not that I have a problem with the new look but isn't this an insult to your parents." Hermione asked.

"Not really Hermione this is the way I should look not like James who was only my father in adoption and not blood." Harry said sadly he thought back the tears that threatened to spring forward.

"Harry they were your blood parents weren't they?" Charlie asked.

"It turns out that they weren't." Harry said bitterly he had not forgotten the lies that had been fed to him by Dumbledore he wasn't all that angry with the man he had just wished that the man had told him the truth rather than lied to him and he knew the truth now which is more than the man had ever told him.

"Harry I only did what I thought was right for you at the time." Dumbledore said.

"Oh I know you did what you thought was right headmaster that's why I didn't say anything but lying to me all these years didn't help your case." Harry said to the older man who nodded in understanding.

"There are wards on the house in Privet drive." Dumbledore tried to explain.

"I know I also know they have nothing to do with my blood and that which I share with Lily and James." Harry said.

"If you're not a Potter then what are you?" Charlie asked.

"My father was elemental Veela, my dad was hecatamae." Harry said.

"So you're a half Veela." Bill asked.

"No my inheritance came into effect last night Veela blood is dominant in me, the fact that I am a hecatamae just makes me a little more special." Harry said.

"What is that?" Charlie asked.

"A long time ago a Gold dragon saw that the human mages were dying out as he did not wish to see this happen the dragon stepped in and intervened using old magic from time before men were alive the Dragon created a race of humans that were more powerful and more magical than any other humans alive. My dad was the crown prince at the time of his death when I was on the other side of the veil I met them both and Lily and James three hours here was six months for us on the other side. The type of Veela that I am is elemental in nature anyway but the fact that I have human and Dragon's blood in me as well makes me even more so." Harry said sadly.

"You just said that the blood in you is Veela." Hermione said confused.

"I said that it was dominant Hermione I didn't say that it was all that I have in me, my dad was hecatamae which is a mix of human and dragon but a race with in its own right. My dad married father out of love and was the first royal to marry outside our race though our kind as mated outside before he was the first royal to do so." Harry said.

"So you're like half dragon?" Charlie asked.

"Something like that yes." Harry said smiling.

"Harry are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked.

"Sure a little disoriented but that will change when my mate gets here." Harry said smiling.

"You know who your mate is already?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Of course in my heart I have always known." Harry said smiling at his best friend.

"Who is it Harry?" Ron asked.

"I will leave that as a surprise to you, I think you are in for a shock but his in the order with his father and mother." Harry said smiling Dumbledore clicked as to why he had been asked to invite the three of them now.

"If they are in the order then I won't have a problem." Ron said smiling.

"We shall see they will be here any moment." Harry said rising from his chair and heading for the door Sirius could see that he had picked up on the approaching people before the bell even rang.

Harry opened the door smiling at the three of them Malfoy looked at him before Harry stepped aside to let the three of them in, Harry led Malfoy into the lounge locking the door behind them he smiled at the blond.

"Do I know you?" Malfoy asked then he picked up on his mates scent. "Harry?" he added.

"Yes me you dolt." Harry said kissing the tip of Malfoy's nose.

"You've changed so much what happened?" Draco asked last time he had seen Harry the boy had been depressed but that was no longer the case by the look of things.

"I came into my inheritance and my real form made an entrance." Harry explained what had happened beyond the veil in more detail to the blond who listened curled up in Harry's lap with the other boy stroking his hair lightly when he finished his explanation Draco looked at him smiling.

"Well you do look hotter than you did before." Draco said smiling at the other boy.

"Coming from you I shall take that as the highest compliment." Harry said kissing the boy on the lips lightly letting the kiss deepen after a few moments Harry snaked his hands so that they were sitting on the blonde's shoulders.

"This whole make over thing I like." Draco whispered into his ear as they sat on the couch.

"Why thank you Sirius said I was in desperate need of one, having seen the changes in me I agree with him for once." Harry said smiling.

"Of course you do he is a Black after all." Draco said smiling.

"Oh I love it when you play dominant." Harry purred into his ear causing the blonde to shiver as Harry slipped his hands down to waist level looking into silver grey eyes that pierced to his very soul.

"Only way to play if I don't want to be the one carrying the kids." Draco said smiling.

"Oh is that so." Harry whispered they were kissing in moments.

Lucius and Sirius were standing at the door way to the lounge trying to figure out who had locked it and how to open it, the pair of them couldn't here a thing coming from the other side of the door Ron and Hermione were both there waiting for answers as well.

The door finally opened for them on the tenth attempt opening the door a very shocked Lucius and Sirius watched the two boys going at it like rabbits on the couch Ron and Hermione walked into the room let out a startled cry and promptly ran out of the room. Harry looked up to see Lucius and Sirius standing in the door way "Oh bugger." Harry said looking down at Draco blushing furiously before dropping the boy's legs down and easing out of him.

"Can you two give us a couple of minutes please." Harry said looking at the pair.

The two older men practically ran from the room at those words Draco sat up amused at the whole thing and the two of them started to laugh hysterically at the situation and what had just happened.

"The look on their faces was priceless." Harry said.

"Show me the memory later love." Draco said smiling at Harry as he pulled on his boxers.

"Ron and Hermione got a good show to." Harry pointed out.

"Priceless that will be something to show the kids when we are grey and old." Draco said.

The two of them walked out ten minutes later after finishing of their little session after thinking bugger it they weren't the ones that did the interrupting after all, everyone was waiting for them in the kitchen when they walked in a very flushed looking Hermione and a cheesed of Ginny sitting near by Harry took Draco's hand when they walked in the comfort that the boy could give him with just a touch was clear to anyone bothering to look.

"Would you like to explain what you were doing with my son?" Lucius demanded.

"I don't think I need to spell out what I was doing with him sir, I think all I need to say and I can do it in front of all of you as witnesses is this. Draco do you accept me as your mate?" Harry asked their was a stunned silence.

"I do, do you Harry take me as your mate." Draco asked.

"I do." Harry said a warm pink glow escaped the pair of them entering each others bodies before suddenly returning to normal.

"You knew my son was a Veela." Narcissa asked.

"Of course, he came to me at the start of our fourth year after a couple of dates we got it together and have been together ever since, I am elemental Veela myself so I know how important it is for the two of us to bond. I loved Draco before I even knew what I was and Draco me this was the logical step for the both of us." Harry said sharing a look with his mate who was smiling.

"You dated a slytherin for two years and didn't say anything." Ron demanded angrily.

"I think we can both see why I didn't Ron." Harry said sadly.

"But he continues to call Hermione a mud blood." Ron said.

"Yes to keep up appearances it's safer that people believe that he is still the ice prince of slytherin rather than the soppy romantic that he is around me." Harry said earning him a smack to the head by Draco who was grinning at him.

"You can't say that what he said is right." Ron demanded.

"I can't and I am sure that if you give him a chance he will apologize to you for his behavior in a private setting." Harry said looking at his mate who was nodding Harry knew that his mate didn't mean half the things he said to Hermione and had long since forgiven him for the stuff that he had said and done down the years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the family

A couple of days later Harry and Draco were sitting with their friends and family at the Malfoy manor which they had moved into for the time being while they searched for a place on the Potter estates which would be suitable for their uses. Sirius Remus Hermione and Ron were helping them in their search which as yet had been unfruitful.

The fights about Harry and Draco being together had stopped the night before when it had become clear to all of the people that were against it just how much the two meant to each other and how far they would go just to be happy together.

Ron and Hermione were as supportive as could be for the two of them after the initial shock of finding out that their best friend was dating and the mate of his supposed worst enemy, Ginny on the other hand was livid with Harry the fact of the matter was that she was in love with him and now that he had bonded with Draco their was no chance in hell that the pair of them would be getting together as she dreamed of.

The Weasley's had been very supportive in general as they considered Harry to be one of their own it wasn't that much of a problem that he was the soul mate of one Draco Malfoy, now Draco's parents that was a story and a half when they had gotten over the shock of their son dating his school rival for over two years they had started to plan for the pairs wedding much to their chagrin.

Harry watched his mate eating happily the fact that he was far from his normal self didn't escape notice but Draco being there with him helped the comfort that his mate could offer him with his presence alone helped him from depressing thoughts.

An owl flew through the window with two more owls just behind it all landing by Harry's side he took the first letter then the other two curious to find out what the letters were about he looked at his mate who smiled lightly placing a warm hand on his leg to let him know that he was there if he needed him opening the first letter he began to read.

_Dear Harry_

_A letter was sent to us via gringot's concerning our lost child, your parents that is my son and his husband were lost in the first war with Voldemort but it appears that before they died they left their first born with close friends of theirs._

_Harry I do not claim to know you or what you have been through since their deaths but I and your family would like to very much meet you and your friends if you will consent to a meeting, you are probably not even aware that you are not the son of James and Lily Potter as the wizarding world would have you believe all I will say is that you are not and hope that you will give me the chance to explain in person._

_A limo will be at your place of residence today at noon should you wish to find out more about those who love you it is time I hope anyway for our lost son to come home and take his rightful place by my side._

_Yours always _

_King Elderon _

Harry picked up the second letter passing the first to Draco who scanned it in disbelief for a moment but by the end of it he was grinning wildly at Harry who thought that his mate had just had all of his Christmas's come true at once.

_Dear Harry_

_It feels so strange to call you that little one or should I say big one now, I remember holding you in my arms not long after your birth with your fathers looking down at you even then you had these amazing eyes that seemed to boor in to anyone that looked at you._

_It is your aunt Celestra here you won't remember me you were just a few days old when I last saw you, your parents were targets for the dark lord because they knew as he did that you were the chosen on the person that would in the end bring about his downfall._

_He did not manage to kill you though he managed to kill my brother and his mate I hope that I will see you again soon father tells me that his sending a limo for you and your friends I hope that you have grown into the fine young man that we all hoped and knew that you would._

_Yours always _

_Celestra_

Harry read the letter over once more before smiling slightly unshed tears seemed to be coming to the surface at the thought that all he had missed out on taking the third and final letter from its envelope he began to read once more.

_Dear Harry_

_Loveling if you are reading this then you're father an I have passed onto the next life and you have been left to face the future alone or with your aunt and uncle Lily and James, I say that they are your aunt and uncle but really they are two of your godparents people that we would trust with our lives and yours should anything have happened to us (which of course if you are reading this something has happened.) I am sorry we can't be their to watch you turn in to the fine young man that you will become._

_I know that being my son you will be a great leader in times when it is needed, also know that we will always be with you in spirit watching over you and your mate._

_It seems so unfair to us that it should be our son who is chosen to bring down the monster that has sort to destroy us and all that we hold dear since we refused to join him fifteen years ago._

_Your be wondering who you are no doubt, or rather who your were born as your full real name is Michael James Elrond Richards or as your grandmother used to call you before we went into hiding her little Mikey I don't know why but she thought it was cute._

_Do not let the mad man ruin your life Harry lead it like every day is your last and we will see you when it is your time to come here._

_With all our love _

_Your fathers_

Harry let the tears flow freely this time it didn't seem fair that he had been robbed of any chance he would have to get to know his parents in this life or that James and Lily had died to protect him also.

People seemed to like falling before him to protect him maybe it was a curse that had been placed on him all he knew was that he was sick of being on the losing side of this war, the tears had stopped falling decision made he stood.

"I have some packing to do if you wish to join me and Draco this afternoon then so do the rest of you." Harry said turning and leaving the table quickly.

"What's eating him?" Ron asked.

"Those letters were from his family Weasel even you can figure out the rest, we have all been invited to the palace of Harry's people by the king who wishes to know his grandson." Draco snapped.

"When do we leave?" Sirius asked.

"Noon. Mum father your invited also it says all friends and family which means mates family as well." Draco said to his parents.

"Then of course we will come to love now go pack and check on your mate he seemed upset." Narcissa said to her son ruffling his hair.

Hphphphphphphphp

Noon came and Harry was leading the way out to the stretch limo that was waiting for the group the Weasley's had come on mass though Ginny was still ignoring Harry, Dumbledore had agreed to come also as he wanted the chance to meet with the King though Harry felt sure that his grandfather would not wish to get involved in war an politics of the wizarding world as it was now anyway.

Harry jumped in the back of the limo sighing with contentment at the size of the limo with was magically extended the others jumped in as well all catching their breath at the size of the Limo if drove away from the manor just after noon with them all in it laughing and joking about what would happen that evening if anything.

The journey was shorter than expected Harry thought when the car finally stopped the door was opened to reveal that they were in front of a huge marble palace the guards that were standing in front of the car suggested that this might not be a friendly welcome until they all bowed at Harry as he got out of the car first.

They were lead into the palace that was full of antiques of all descriptions Draco took his hand in his own as they were lead through to a chamber that was empty bar a throne that was at the far end of the room against a wall and on a plinth a young looking man sat on the throne looking at them all as they approached all but Harry bowed when they were in range of the man.

"Welcome home Harry." The older man said.

"Your majesty." Harry replied.

"None of that Harry call me grandpa of gramps, I know I look young but I am nearing the end of my two hundredth year on the throne I am afraid to say young man that a sitting king only spends two hundred years on the throne as we are immortal and no one wishes to stay on the throne longer than that. It was to be your father but as he has died I am afraid that means that the duty of king will shortly full to you, I will of course take care of things until you have finished your schooling but it will be you that is king in name until that time." The older man explained. "Is one of these young men your mate?" he asked.

"Yes grandpa Draco here." Harry said pointing to the blond next to him who was now standing properly looking at the old man.

"Well then hello there no need to be nervous Draco these two blonds would be your parents of course." The older man said smiling at the two blonds who were standing by his side.

"Yes your majesty." Came the reply.

"Please call me Elderon my title and time is almost up on the throne at least I will soon be nothing more than another prince of the throne." Elderon said smiling at them all.

"Now there is no need to worry yourself young Draco you will live as long and as fruitful a life as my grandson you will be by his side always, the mate of one of our kind shares our life span even if he is not of our kind." Elderon said smiling at the blond who sagged in relief and smiled brightly at Harry who wrapped an arm around his mate's waist.

"There is to be a ball tonight for the return of my grandson and his family as I assume that all present are part of that whether it is old or new, your crown will be waiting for you this evening it was something that belonged to your father and now it belongs to you there is also one for your mate." Elderon said. "Now these young men and women will help you all prepare for the ball this evening and will be with you for the duration of your stay so make use of them or they may feel left out." The old man added.

"Daniel will you please take my grandson and his mate to his rooms, your grandmother will no doubt be here as well tonight she is out on an errand at the moment so she sends her apologies for not meeting you with me." Elderon said to Harry who nodded in understanding.

The group as it turned out was lead to rooms that were on the same corridor boys on one side girls on the other so their would be no way for the men to get to the women without someone spotting them it seemed that they had thought of everything Ron and Charlie's rooms were next to Harry's.

Daniel was a little younger than Harry if Harry had to guess at it he looked to be about fifteen in age he had long blond hair with green eyes he looked kind of angelic and was very eager to please.

"Hey Draco you need to come check out the bathroom now this beats the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts." Harry said whistling at the size of the bath which appeared to be made out of marble but the fixtures were most definitely gold.

"Bloody hell Harry we could take a swim in this thing." Draco murmured

"Yeah but just think of all the fun we could have in it." Harry whispered to his mate sending a shiver through the blond.

"You keep doing that and I will have to pounce on you before the ball." Draco said his breath shallow as he tried to control his instincts as much as Harry was doing the same.

Harry ran a hand through the blonds feather like hair as he kissed him on the lips the boy emitted a moan from his own lips as they became tongue locked the door to their bathroom shut to give the boys their privacy which they were thankful for.

An hour later they were sitting in the warm bath together at the shallow end of it, the bath as it turned out could be used as a swimming pool and they enjoyed the idea very much it wasn't until their was a knock on the door and Daniel walked in that they were disturbed from their thoughts.

"Master Draco's parents wish to see you both with Sirius and Dumbledore." Daniel announced.

"Thanks Daniel could you tell them we will be out in a few minutes." Draco said the boy nodded and disappeared.

Harry groaned as the blond stood looking at him for a moment Harry joined him drying each other off they noticed that boxers and t-shirts as well as bath robes were waiting for them with their initials on them Harry slipped into his easily before waiting for Draco.

They walked into the other room to see that the four people were sitting on the couches in their living room.

"So what are the old people parade on about today?" asked Harry cheekily though his grin told them all that he was in a playful mood and not looking for a fight.

"We have come to discuss yours and Draco's sleeping arrangements at Hogwarts when you go back." Dumbledore said.

"I don't suppose we can't just port key in from the palace each day or take our rooms with us, have you seen the size of the bath I could have fun in that all day." Harry said grinning slightly.

"In fact we were," Draco said looking at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"We were thinking that you could have a room near the Gryffindor common room there is a precedent for it, since all of Harry's family have been sorted into that house it has been two hundred years since the last not Gryffindor Richards as been at the school. Since the pair of you will be married at the start of the ball tonight it will not be prudent to have you share a dorm with your housemates anymore and that is also to do with Harry's position as soon to be king of his race." Dumbledore said.

"Who said anything about getting married tonight?" Harry asked.

"Your grandfather insisted that we have a large celebration of your return your majesty." Daniel supplied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ball

Harry looked at himself in the mirror dressed in his dress robes as he was now he looked hot if he did say so himself, wearing sapphire blue robes made from the finest silk in Asia he had sparkling diamonds that represented stars all over the robe.

"They really went all out for you tonight." Draco whispered in his ear.

"They don't make my arse look big do they." Harry joked with the boy and got a smile for his efforts.

"No they don't." Draco said smiling.

"Good I think I want to make a good impression on the subjects tonight and a big arsed entrance is not what I had in mind." Harry said with a grin.

They both stood laughing for a few minutes when their was a knock on the door Harry called enter to the person standing outside Hermione walked in on the pair of them wearing a green dress that suited her she took a look at the boy's and gushed.

"You two are going to blow the others away when you walk into the room tonight." Hermione said to them.

"We were just trying to decide whether Draco's arse looks big in his robes." Harry interjected laughing at the look his mate gave him Hermione blushed but joined in the laugh after a moment.

"Hey your not meant to agree with him." Draco said indignantly.

"Why ever not Draco I am after all Harry's bridesmaid." Hermione said with a grin.

"Which would make me his best man?" Ron said from the door way looking in on the three of them.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony Harry?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Since when have I been superstitious Hermione?" Harry asked.

Draco kissed Harry before saying he would see him soon leaving the room, Harry twirled around for Ron and Hermione asking them what they thought of the dress robes and getting compliments for his efforts.

Daniel walked into the room smiling at Harry, he was holding a ringlet that would be Harry's to wear this evening and for the collection that he would be starting after the ceremony. When they arrived in the banquet hall which was set up for ball and wedding ceremony Harry led the way into the room he was shocked to see so many of his friends and Draco's in the room he smiled at Blaise who had been partly responsible for getting the couple together in the first place.

The music that was being played seemed to be muggle in origin though he recognized it he couldn't put a name to the artist or title of the song it was a lovely piece, Draco stood at the end of the aisle waiting for him Sirius took his place by his side as well as he walked down the aisle it had been agreed that Ron and Sirius would act as best man and Sirius would feel the extra duty of giving him away.

When they came to a stop in front of the alter that had been hastily assembled by the looks of things Harry turned to face Draco who had eyes only for him, during the ceremony which lasted an hour itself it seemed as if time had stopped for the couple. No one else in the room existed for the couple for that hour they were the only ones in the room as they shared their vowels.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing happily as she watched the young couple marry in front of their friends and family Ginny was a bridesmaid to dressed in a matching dress to Hermione's they both wore tiara's with diamonds and emeralds while Ron Sirius and Blaise wore singlets of their own not quite as spectacular as Harry's but still beautiful for what it was worth.

Sirius watched as his best friends adopted son and his godson exchanged vowels with Draco his mate the happiness that shone in the boy's eyes seemed to eclipse the rest of the room's happiness.

When that was done the king took his place in front of the pair he looked happy for the pair as he announced that this would be his last official duty as King, he stood aside for his grandson in the same night that he was married saying that it was past time that he should leave the office that he had held for 200 years and that he would be honoured to help the next King his grandson in the coming fight.

Harry and Draco both shocked followed the man and his wife Harry's grandmother to the thrones that had been set up while the wedding had been taking place the house elves had out done themselves while the audience's back's had been turned.

Harry saw Hermione cry with happiness as he sat on that throne still really only paying attention to his mate but he could not miss his friends looks, they all could see that though he was far from other the ordeal that he had endured when he was behind the veil he looked happier now that he no longer had to lie about his feelings for Draco.

Lucius and Narcissa watched their son being married with hope that he would not endure the dark lords wrath that at last they would be able to break free from the tyranny that they had suffered at the mans side.

Dumbledore watched his favourite student seem to ease into the role that he had been born for two hundred years before he was meant to take the rains as king of his people, he felt worried for the boy not sure whether he would be able to handle the pressures but at the same time eternal hope and happiness for the boy as he seemed to truly look at peace with himself.

It was like for that two hours the two boys or should I say men didn't have a care in the world it was as if the war that was being raged outside between the forces of good and evil white and black wizards alike fighting for dominance in their world.

The war would reach the boy's and their friends soon and they all knew that their was no guarantee that they would make it through the war but if they did they would have each other and their group to thank for it.

It was the realization that Harry had managed to bring Gryffindor and Slytherin together as one through falling in love with Draco Malfoy that made him happiest, it was at last as it should be in the castle the houses of the once great friends had reunited as one under two great friends and on this occasion husbands to each other.

Was this the second prophecy coming true was this the point when the war would turn he wasn't sure he didn't know with any certainty that this would be the beginning of the end of this war but he could hope they all could hope that Harry would soon finish the job he started so long ago.

When the coronation was done with Harry took his mates hand in his own before stepping of the thrown for the first dance, they danced to truly madly deeply their favourite song since Harry had introduced Draco to muggle music at first the boy had been reluctant but once he heard some of what the muggle's had to offer he had fallen in love with the stuff.

The party had gotten started Harry after finishing his dance with Draco walked over to his grandfather while Draco got them both food, Harry noticed that he was talking to the Weasley's and Sirius Remus Hermione and Dumbledore.

"You left your husband already Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"His getting us some food while I joined you guys, Lucius Narcissa thanks for coming tonight." Harry said.

"Your most welcome young man, anyone who can tame Draco is worthy of him I must say you both looked very happy." Narcissa commented.

"We no longer have to lie to our friends and family I think that's a reason to be happy." Harry said their was no malice in his words just a toothy grin that became infectious.

"That it is Harry," Arthur said. "I am so proud of you it's like watching one of my own getting married." He added.

"Your like third parents to me I have my fathers Lily and James and I have you guys, Ginny I know you always hoped that it would be you that I married but I have never seen you as more than my little sister someone I love too much to subject to my mood swings in marriage." Harry said smiling at the red head that burst out laughing hugging him tightly saying she understood and that she was happy for the couple.

Harry smiled at Draco who came back with food for them both handing him a plate which was full of food and looked like heaven, Harry kissed him before taking a sandwich of the plate and munching away.

"Would your highness like a drink." One of the waiters asked Harry took a wine from the waiter sipping it and thanking the man.

"Hey you're not old enough to drink." George said indignantly.

"His coronation and marriage to Draco who is off age makes him a man in the eyes of the law." Lucius said as the couple handed their plates to the man before dragging of different partners on to the dance floor Hermione whirled around with Harry who seemed to be enjoying himself he had taken dance lessons of Cho the year before so he wouldn't be so awful the next time he had a dance to attend which was a bit of luck really.

The gifts for the two of them started to arrive on mass the pair of them not wishing to open any until later left them in the area that had been designated for presents and gifts, Harry noticed that Hagrid had arrived and bee lined for Harry.

"'arry why didya not tell me you 'ere getting married to young Draco." Hagrid asked.

"It was spare of the moment Hagrid his floating about here somewhere our friends and family are over their talking to gramps." Harry said to the big man who pulled him into a hug which left him gasping for breath.

"I would prefer my mate to be breathing Hagrid." Draco said merrily when he spotted the two of them.

"Aye lad sorry about that it was a wee bit of a shock is all." Hagrid said causing both young men to grin slightly as they hugged the man.

You must be rubbing of on me Harry. Draco said quietly using their link which caused Harry to start laughing at the boy kissing his nose he headed of towards their friends.

"Draco looks miffed is everything okay?" Lucius asked.

"Yes its fine he just hugged Hagrid voluntarily." Harry pointed out.

"Oh well that would explain it, your having a good effect on him Harry." Narcissa said smiling at her son in law.

"I would hope so to I turned him into the soppy romantic that he is now." Harry said feeling warm arms around his waist moments later as the taller boy hugged him tightly. "You're almost as bad as Hagrid I need to breath." Harry said smiling as he turned into his husbands embrace and kissing the boy.

Draco released him looking into the deep sapphire eyes one more time before taking his plate from his father and Harry doing like wise as well thanking the man in the process, as the night went on Harry was getting pretty tired of being asked to dance by everyone in the hall male and female.

Draco noticed the irritation in his mate's posture just after ten that night dinner had long been replaced by more food, Harry who by now was on his tenth wine his race really was alcohol resistant and it was annoying as Draco was well on his way to being merrily drunk where as Harry was still sober relatively speak Ron and Hermione had been given permission to drink by the Weasley's so they were happily drinking to their friends happiness the others were enjoying themselves watching the pair.

Harry waltzed over to his godfather smiling at the older man before dragging him out on to the dance floor for a dance the one man he hadn't danced with all night even Dumbledore to his shock had asked for a dance the inhabitations of his friends had long since gone.

"Harry I can't dance." Sirius moaned.

"Then I will lead, I have danced with everyone in the room bar you tonight and I damn well intend to make that change you can stop eyeing Nathaniel up as well." Harry said grinning at the man.

"I am doing no such thing." Sirius said trying to sound defiant.

"You two have been eyeing each other up since the ball began we all noticed it even gramps he would be more than happy to marry of two of his grandchildren this night." Harry said eyeing the other man.

"He isn't your brother is he?" Sirius asked.

"If he was he would be king and not I, his cousin Celestra his mum is my aunt." Harry explained.

"So were you planning on telling us your real name?" Sirius asked.

"I hadn't got used to it yet and I intend to keep Harry for the time being as a tribute to mum and dad." Harry explained.

"They are so proud of you I am sure." Sirius said smiling.

"Fine stop staring at him and go see him of with you." Harry said seeing that he didn't have his godfather's attention.

"Harry I will make it up to you." Sirius said rushing of towards the departing back of his cousin.

"You bet your tush you will." Harry shouted back getting a laugh for his efforts.

Harry returned to his husbands side this time causing the boy to yelp with surprise when he placed a kiss on his neck wrapping his arms around his lovers waist Draco fell back into the embrace resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You two planning on going to bed yet then?" Ron asked.

"Not really I do wish to be relatively if not completely rat arsed by the end of this night." Harry said. "How many as he had by the way?" Harry asked looking down at his husband.

"That would be his eleventh." Narcissa said smiling.

"His going to be a light weight I can tell." Ron said.

"Makes him easier tonight." Harry said grinning at his best friend. "That was a joke." He said at the looks from Draco's parents. "I wouldn't take advantage of him like that though he might do it the other way around." Harry said casting a sobering spell on the boy who was less drunk than before. "Lover boy this party just got started we can't have you passing out now can we." Harry said at the look Draco gave him.

"Guess not, I was enjoying that though." Draco pouted.

"You can have more just don't collapse or your parents will kill you." Harry said to him lightly.

The party went on way into the night the fact that the two of them had yet to go to bed meant that the guests stayed longer, Sirius came back two hours after he left with Nathaniel or Nate as he preferred to be called apparently his mother called him that to annoy the hell out of him.

When the clock chimed four Harry was to tired and to drunk to stay any longer as was Draco who with the help of their friends got up to their room's, Draco looked down at Harry who was still in his robes on the bed lightly snoring he had sobered up with the aid of spells now and looked on with pity at his husband who would surely regret the drinking when he woke up later that day if he didn't sober him up and get him to have a bath as the boy stank of sweat and god knows what else.

Harry stirred when the spells were done he looked at his husband with half closed eyes as if trying to remember how they had got back to their rooms sitting up of the bed he smiled at the boy who was stripping down for a bath that he had run for the pair of them.

"You know I never tire of that view you have a beautiful butt." Harry said to his mate he was still drunk but not to the point that he would pass out drunk anymore.

"Thank you love, I ran us a bath since neither of us should be going to bed smelling like we do right now." Draco commented.

Harry stood pulling his robe up over him before placing it next to his husbands who was at this point naked making it hard for Harry to concentrate on anything sensible, Harry slipped out of his boxers before following the boy into the bathroom and in to the refreshingly hot bath that woke him up a little bit more.

Neither noticed or for that matter cared that their presents had been sent up to their living room which would make fun of trying to get back to bed when they were finished, Harry swam out to the middle of the bath which seemed to be even bigger than he thought it was when they arrived that morning.

Harry felt Draco standing behind him moments later kissing the side of his neck causing him to moan as he suckled his husbands neck his hands drifting much lower his own hardness already pressing in to Harry's back.

"Told you this bath would be a lot of fun." Harry moaned out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome back with a thump

Harry woke up the next morning with a hangover to end all hangovers looking across at Draco he saw that his husband was in no better state than he himself, sitting up in bed he winced looking affronted at the morning in general for giving him the hang over in the first place.

Standing in front of the mirror he winced at the sight of his own face he looked terrible this morning and didn't feel that much better if he was perfectly honest with himself, their was a knock on the door he looked over at the sleeping form of his husband before pulling his bathrobe on and opening the door to see a rather happy Moony and Padfoot standing in the doorway.

"Their had better be an insanely good reason for knocking this early." Harry said grouchily.

"Harry we came to give you the marauder pick me up cure for anything drink." Moony said smiling at the rather frail looking boy.

"Come in Draco is asleep so keep it down." Harry said looking over at his husband who was lightly snoring.

"How are you feeling this morning Harry? You had rather a lot to drink last night." Moony asked.

"Like I had a heard of hippogriffs trample over my head." Harry admitted.

"Not much better than everyone else then, we spiked the Weasley's drinks last night Molly was trying to strangle us both at breakfast, she also said that we should let you both sleep as you had rather a lot more to drink than the rest of us." Padfoot said.

"So how long after we went to bed did the party finish?" Harry asked.

"As far as I know it's still going on." Moony said.

"You have rather a lot of presents here to open." Padfoot said.

"Sure knock yourself out while I get Draco up." Harry said smiling at the glee in his godfather's eyes as he bounced over to the presents that were still on the floor by the bed where they had been the night before.

Harry walked over to Draco who was stirring whispered something in the boy's ear that made him bolt up right in the bed glaring at the floor in front of them where Padfoot was unwrapping presents.

"Ri why is he opening the presents?" Draco pleaded with Harry.

"We are going to need help opening them all love and they are family so they can help you know." Harry said Draco lightened at the tone he said that with pulling his boxers on under the covers he joined Sirius and Remus opening presents.

"Hey someone sent us invisibility cloaks Harry if we didn't have one already that would be really cool." Draco said smiling.

"Well I know who has a birthday or Christmas present already, hey Sirius how'd things go with Nate last night." Harry asked.

"His taking me to dinner tonight if you must know, Moony here got himself a date with an elf last night you know." Sirius said laughing at the look Remus gave him.

"Oh well at least he isn't my cousin my older cousin at that." Harry said mock glaring at his godfather who started laughing.

"So are their any plans for us today at all?" Harry asked.

"No you're free to do with as you please today we thought though that you would both like to go to Diagon Alley today and do some shopping school shopping and other shopping." Remus said smiling.

"Yes because we both want to be mobbed by everyone today." Draco muttered.

"Actually if you want to go they will close it of to the public so that you can do your shopping in peace, look more presents are arriving for the pair of you it seems that word is out that you married last night." Sirius said trying to distract the pair.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said. "I am going to make use of the bath and shave I will see you three in a while." Harry added walking into the bathroom.

Harry came out dressed a little while later in baggy clothes the scar on his forehead hidden by charms that he had placed on himself and looking for all the world as hot as ever, Harry smiled at Draco who grinned back disappearing himself into the other room Harry could hear splashing that said that the other boy was having a lot of fun in the bath this morning taking a seat next to Sirius he pulled a present that was squawking and had holes in the side so that the bird or what ever it was could breathe.

"Someone wrapped a bloody bird cage with the bird in it up to give to us both." Harry said swearing.

Opening the cage as soon as it was free of the wrapping he looked down at the majestic blue phoenix which was blinking up at him taking the bird ever so gently out of the cage he placed the bird on Hedwig's perch who was not back yet from her hunt though it wouldn't be long he thought before the bird returned.

"Hello beautiful I bet they didn't even give you food before they did that so let's see what you would like to eat." Harry said to the majestic bird before conjuring some fish for him the idea popped into his mind the bird trilled at him thankfully before turning to eat his meal Harry conjured a second perch for Hedwig so that she had somewhere to land when she arrived which wasn't a moment to soon as the snowy owl flew through the window landing on the free perch next to him and hooted. "Good hunt Hedwig, I hope it was be nice to the wedding present okay." Harry said smiling down at the bird running a finger down her breast feathers as he always does and having his finger nibbled gently by the bird was a sure sign of pleasure.

When they were both ready for the day they had named the phoenix Merlin since he had the midnight blue eyes which made him everything they could possibly want, Harry and Draco had fallen in love with the phoenix who got on famously with Hedwig much to Harry's surprise.

"We will be back in a few hours you two." Draco said heading out the door of their quarters and into the hall.

When they met with the other guests down in the hall Ron looked almost as bad as Harry felt when he woke up this morning. Hermione looked as bright as ever and Ginny was with someone Harry recognized as his cousin and not much else.

"This is your cousin Ben apparently." Ginny said introducing the pair again.

"Nice to meet you Ben, if you hurt that girl your have seven no eight brothers to hurt you." Harry said to the boy who looked petrified at the idea but Harry just grinned at him slapped him on the back before saying. "You won't hurt her I know but you need to be warned." He added.

"Who's the eighth brother Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Why me of course Ginny." Draco said from the side. "I am of course married to Harry which kind of makes me your brother in law." He added at the confused look Ginny gave him which turned into a smile in moments.

"Oh your so doomed boy." Arthur said ribbing the boy who was smitten with Ginny Harry knew that look all to well it was the same kind of look that Harry gave Draco when they had first got together.

"Shall we get going I need to shop for a new feathered companion that was given to us by a guest." Harry said.

"What type of bird?" Ben asked.

"Oh a phoenix of some kind though I haven't seen one of these before to be honest so I don't know the type, it's blue with midnight blue eyes." Harry explained.

"Oh that's from the north normally found near the artic and Siberia the snow phoenix they are quite rare as pets because they are so hard to catch." Ben explained.

"Merlin is wonderful he gets on well with Hedwig as well which is a plus." Harry explained.

"Nice name Harry we'll meet him later I am sure." Dumbledore said smiling even the old man looked hung over to Harry.

"Let's get this over with shall we I really want to do some shopping then I want to train with my new abilities." Harry said.

"As impatient as your father was young man." His grandfather said from the door way smiling.

Harry who had never really had any real family blood wise anyway other than his former aunt who wasn't blood to him ran to the older man and hugged him the former king wrapped his arms around the boy hugging him just as tightly.

"He really is home." Hermione said smiling happy for her best friend.

Hphphphphphp

The group got in the limo which was stopping of at Hogwarts first to return Dumbledore to the castle he said that he would see the friends at the start of school Harry smiled thanking him for coming before he shut the door to let them continue on to their destination.

When they finally stopped again an hour or so later Harry waited for the door to be opened as was protocol even if he didn't like having people waiting on him hand and foot the door opened to cameras flashing in his face this was something that he was going to hate after a while he plastered a force smile on his face waving to the cameras all the while seething with anger that he could now no longer walk down the street with out people taking photos.

Harry took Draco's hand when he stepped out of the car which made even more cameras go of Harry looked at Ron pleadingly for help he hated this, the guards that were with them followed them in to the alley letting the gate close behind them which was then locked and two guards stood guard to make sure that no one got through there.

"At last on our own again, yay for the good side of life." Harry muttered.

"Sorry Harry but its something that you have to get used to whether you like it or not this is part of your life now." Remus said to the boy sadly.

"Just because it is doesn't mean I have to like it very much." Harry said to the man as they walked into Gringot's.

"Your highness we have your keys and cards to the family vaults there is stuff in them that the former king said might be useful to you and your friends do you wish to visit the vaults?" Griphook asked.

"Sure things haven't got anything better to do so I am at your mercy lead the way." Harry said smiling at the goblin who grinned back baring his teeth in what was clearly meant as a friendly gesture.

The group took a huge cart big enough for them all to get in the back of it as they whirred their way through the bank when they finally stopped Harry was the only one who appeared to be able to move freely without puking over the sides of the cart.

Walking with the goblin to the door he watched the goblin open it whistling at the contents, this place didn't have just gold it had books brooms carpets bookcase's trunks weapons you name it this place had it.

"Everything in this vault belongs to you." Griphook explained. "And your husband, when your fathers had you they set up an account for you every present and everything you have gained in wills since that day has gone into this vault, you will also find that stuff that belongs to the ruler of your kingdom as been transferred to this vault of course that will disappear when your heir takes the throne but that is not for some time. According to your vault statements you are a multi billionaire your assets grown daily of course through WWW and all of the many companies you inherited from your fathers." Griphook explained.

"Wow Harry you really are loaded." Ron murmured.

"Griphook I would like to set up a fund for my friends say a million each so that when they leave school they are set up and can buy their own homes, WWW will receive two million since the twins own it together with the explicit orders to make more people laugh this year than last and to give Filch hell for us." Harry explained.

"It will be done your highness." The goblin replied.

"Harry you don't have to do that." Hermione said.

"Call it a birthday present to you all, this is my way of making sure that your set in life when this war is over you're be able to buy a house and still be able to have a lot of fun with what's left as it should be." Harry replied.

"Thanks Harry." Ron said smiling.

"All I can wish for now is to give you the fame so I can ride of into the sunset with my husband." Harry said laughing at the look his best friend gave him which was incredulous. "You guys aren't paying for a thing today so don't even bother trying to argue with me on the subject your lose." Harry said

The group were standing in the vault now which went back as far as the eye could see the place was huge and breathtaking all at the same time, Harry looked around the vault deciding he wanted to take some stuff away.

"This is one of the only vaults that we have that has an entrance to it in your own castle all you have to do is open it when you go home and your be able to view to your hearts content your highness." Griphook said.

"I will do that later." Harry replied smiling at the goblin.

Harry and his friends having taken a Gringot's card from the goblin rather than carry money around with him in a pouch left the bank heading down the street the group were all smiles they still didn't have anyone standing around them or taking photos of them and the guys around then that were protecting them had their wands and what looked like sub machine guns on their hips anyone wanting to get to the king would have to take down a lot of people to get to him.

Harry wanted to make a stop of at the magical menagerie to pick up supplies for the birds having picked out what he needed and being told that he would not pay for anything this day his grandfather wanted to spoil his grandson and his grandson's friends they went shopping.

Harry was looking at a very content mate who was eyeing up what liked a small white cat which had what looked like blue stars on its back which of course were fur but it looked incredible he read the tag and smiled Kneazle.

"Can I Harry please?" Draco asked.

"Gramps wants to spoil us all so if you want him or her then their your all yours." Harry whispered in his mate's ear and got a broad smile for his efforts.

"Thanks." Draco said standing and walking to the counter.

"You two look very happy." Sirius commented.

"We are, he fell in love with the kitten and I can't deny him anything pretty much." Harry pointed out.

"As it should be Harry." Remus said smiling.

"Are you two not looking for pets for your mate's?" Harry asked.

"Harry I don't want to take advantage." Remus stuttered.

"You were included on the million galleons things Remus I meant what I said you deserve to be happy now go get something for your mate gramps is paying so take advantage." Harry said their was a glint in the older mans eyes as he practically skipped away from Harry and Sirius.

"I don't need the money Harry I am better of than the others I inherited my family fortune so do something worthwhile with it." Sirius said.

"Find a charity of your liking and donate it then or create one for the orphans of this war." Harry said getting a smile from Sirius for his efforts before he two went of down the aisle looking for a pet of some kind Harry of course knew that it would be a dog or wolf of some kind.

Harry walked around the store looking at various items he looked at snakes but didn't see anything he like deciding that he would not buy anything he waited for the others to finish shopping.

An hour later they walked out onto the street with their buys being carried with them the group looked ecstatic as they placed the items and animal carry cases into the limo before continuing on with the shopping.

Harry who wanted a new broom headed across to the quidditch supply shop seeing that as usual the new broom took pride and place in the display window looking at Ron and Draco who both had mad glints in their eyes he stepped into the shop with the others behind him they walked up to the counter though they were a little surprised to see four brooms on the counter already.

"Your grandfather ordered these this morning, the Typhoon is the latest creation from the makers of the firebolt her top speed is just over three hundred miles an hour she as anti fall jinx and an unbreakable charm on her for accident." The old man said which made Harry grin at his mate.

"We'll take them in that case." Draco said laughing at the glee in the Gryffindor eyes.

"You still won't be able to beat me in the air love no matter how fast you go." Harry teasing the blonde before kissing him.

"You wish Potter." Draco said laughing.

They left the shop a little while later looking around the shops for the better part of the day the group brought till they no longer could stand the sight of another shop and were heading back to the limo to go home when the ministry officials popped into the alley all around them auror's all pointing weapons at them Umbridge and Fudge leading the group.

"Mr. Potter, so glad to finally catch up with you." Fudge sneered at Harry.

"Minister Fudge I do hope this is quick I have better things to attend to than some silly little man who is clinging to his office by a finger nail." Harry snarled at the man.

"You're under arrest Potter for attacking Delores at the end of the last school year." Fudge snarled.

"Sorry I was under the impression that it was professor Umbridge who attempted to use Crucio on my husband while I happened to be in the room with a number of other students." Draco said jumping to the defence of his husband.

"More lies." Umbridge snarled.

"Yes you would like to make the man who is the biggest fool in your kingdom believe that wouldn't you Delores since it was you who sent the dementors after my grandson, Fudge I have hear an order of no confidence in yourself which removes you from office and places you under arrest for aiding Umbridge in torturing students at Hogwarts." Elderon said to the old man.

"You can't do this I want him dead." Screamed Fudge.

"Yes we know." Harry smiled sweetly at the man.

"My lord will come to power Potter." Fudge screamed.

"Really well then that's you convicted of being a supporter of his already, now if your excuse me it's been a long day for my friends and myself gramps I will see you at home." Harry said smiling at Fudge as he walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me Potter I am the minister for magic.

"The Name is King Michael Richards and don't you forget it." Harry said leading the way back to the limo.

"Crucio." Fudge cried hitting Harry in the back with the spell which caused Harry to scream as he fell to the floor it didn't take long before the man was dead on the floor with his former under sectary Harry was taken back to the palace for medical attention before the press arrived and started the fracas that would ensue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training

Harry woke up in hospital the next morning he was in the wing of the palace that dealt with injuries rather than at St. Mungo's surrounded by his friends who seemed to be relieved when he finally woke up looking like he had never been hurt in the first place.

"Nice of the boy wonder to finally wake up." Draco commented.

"Thanks love and here I was thinking you cared." Harry teased.

"You caused quite a stir Harry, the papers have been full of the news that you were attacked by Fudge in public and that he used an unforgivable on you shortly before he was killed along with this Umbridge woman you have a history with apparently so how are you feeling?" Elderon asked.

"Oh I feel fine thanks what ever you did to me when I got here did the trick." Harry said.

"We didn't do anything love, your body healed itself it took us all by surprise to be honest." Draco said smiling.

"Shouldn't have when you consider everything that happens around me." Harry said shaking his head.

"Bones is new minister for magic she seems to be at least competent at what she does." Elderon said to his grandson.

"Never met her personally so I wouldn't know myself, so when does training begin master Yoda?" Harry asked making Hermione cough to hide her laughter at the older man.

"I do watch muggle films mister, your training starts as soon as you're out of that bed now move it." Elderon said his face split with a smile.

Harry sat up looked at Draco with a devilish grin before walking out of the hospital wing not waiting for the nurse to clear him he walked into his room to find the cat sitting on the bed eyeing up Hedwig and Merlin who hooted at his arrival he smiled at the pair conjuring food for the pair he dressed in work shorts and left the rest of before heading back to the hospital wing where Draco was still sitting with his friends and family.

"Didn't think you would have moved all that much." Harry said shaking his head.

"You left without a word young man don't do that again." The nurse caught up with him causing him to laugh at her.

"I was and am perfectly fine so lets get this show on the road I wish to visit the family vault I thought that my training could begin there I saw some interesting books in there." Harry said.

"I agree, take your friends and have fun." Elderon said.

Harry asked his aide to take them to the entry way for the vault which was in the dungeons why did people insist on having things like this in the dungeons and why oh why do they have dungeons in a palace in the first place.

When they stopped in front of the large door Harry placed his hand on the scanner there was a click and the old wooden door swung open thanking the man for his aide he walked into the other end of the vault looking around at all the gold books and so on.

"Wow Harry no matter what I do I can't see the other end of the vault." Hermione said.

"I know when they said billionaire Hermione they meant that I had a lot of money I just thought that meant we had more than one vault, lets get some chairs and beds in here I want to go over everything in here if possible and that could take a while." Harry commented.

"Sure can." Draco said.

Harry walked through the galleons wondering whether it was this deep all the way through the vaults, Harry came across an old trunk it looked ancient to him he decided that this was as good a place to start as any and used a spell to carry it back to the others who were setting up a watch point.

"Hey Harry what do you have there?" Sirius asked.

"Not a clue want to take a look." Harry said smiling at the man.

"Damn right man this thing is heavy well come on then let's open it and see." Sirius said acting like a child Draco came over smiling at the two of them he helped open the trunk.

The three men sat back watching the contents pop out of it this was a portable potions lab something that no doubt Draco could use to do his work it had everything a potions master could ask for with an inscription on the back that told them it could get a hold of any potion ingredient just ask it for what you need is what it said.

"Now that is useful." Draco said in awe.

"It's yours hun, what's in here is ours not just mine anymore." Harry said smiling at the beautiful smile that appeared on his husband's lips he looked like he was in heaven.

"I didn't think of it like that." Draco said smiling before closing the trunk up with some help them moving back among the gold Hermione had a book in her hand which caused Harry to say typical.

They spent the afternoon just sorting the first ten feet into something that would be usable for them since none of them wanted to leave the vault food was brought to them Elderon came in late that evening to see where everyone was and could only see the top of his grandsons head in the distance.

"Just like his father." Elderon said smiling.

"I think he has a thirst to know about his people." Draco said beside him.

"I have no doubt that is what it is." Elderon said back.

"He likes you but it takes time for him to trust people completely." Draco explained at the perplexed look on the older man's face.

"I guess so Sirius told me about the Dursley's so I shouldn't be surprised." Elderon said smiling down at the blond.

"We found some interesting things in here so far but I think you have to be prepared for him not being out of this place or us for that matter for some time." Draco said.

"I thought as much which is why I have organized food to be brought to you all and for the pets to be fed." Elderon said.

"Hermione doesn't want to go anywhere until she finishes that book." Harry said surprising them both.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked perplexed.

"I used magic." Harry said in explanation.

"Yes I guessed that but what?" Draco asked.

"Shadow walk it's in this spell book take a look it's wicked." Harry explained.

"You just learnt to cast that spell?" Elderon asked.

"Yes gramps I used it to get here, wonderful spell if I do say so myself." Harry exclaimed.

"A spell weiver." Hermione said from the side.

"A what?" Draco asked perplexed.

"It's something that Dumbledore and Voldemort would love to be called; Harry is someone who as now come into his inheritance his father according to this book was a spell weiver. Spell weiver's are people who learn spells like they are second nature to them Harry is someone who's gift in that field. The talent is extremely rare unless it's passed down from father to son there are no female weiver's on record." Hermione explained.

"Your friend is right it is something that my son passed to his son I was never a weiver myself I didn't have the kind of power that he did but it seems that his passed that trait to you Harry it is something more that makes you more like him by the day." Elderon said smiling when Harry beamed at his grandfather pride shining in his eyes.

"Thanks gramps." Harry said before vanishing once more into the shelves.

"His incredible." Draco said.

"That he is." Elderon said with a smile.

Harry found Sirius in the back of the vault with Nate the two men cursed at the boy who was laughing at them.

"Sirius if you're going to shag don't use the damn vault okay." Harry said to the man beaming.

Harry walked past them picked up the book that he had been reading before disappearing once more from their view leaving a stunned silence the two of them looked at each other before running back the way they came.

They found Harry sitting in a chair that looked to be highly comfortable reading away at the book he was smiling whole heartedly about something and shoed anyone mad enough to go near him.

_Spell Weiving for beginners._

_By Luciette Weiver_

_It has been widely believed for many years that spell weiver's were extinct their hadn't been one sine Ziyon Richards crown prince of the hecatamae race, the ability to weive is extremely rare its said that only five people at anyone time are ever weiver's it takes someone of incredible power to become a weiver._

_The gene itself can and is usually passed down from father to son as their have never been any recorded female weiver's it remains to be seen whether a female can wield the almighty power that the weiver has at his beck and call._

_Few normal wizards that is to say not of the hecatamae race or wild mages have been recorded as being weiver's, the first to be born outside the hecatamae race was Nigel Lamond of Paris France in 1235._

_To date only 313 people have been recorded to have had the trait and all have been of exceptional power, of the 313 people only two have turned dark Grindleward being one of them the other being Judas Iscariot see further books for reasons behind the last inclusion._

_The weiver is someone who is able to control as well as learn magic at incredible rates the power behind a spell cast by a weiver can be as weak or as powerful as the weiver wishes, one of the downsides to the trait is that should the weiver lose control of his magic it is possible that the weiver can feed unintentionally on those around him to fuel the power even more._

_This trait alone is deadly if in the wrong hands and has caused the downfall of seventeen weiver's through the years, if they are fed to much it can kill them through the overload and eventual backlash this is of course what killed the last dark lord._

Harry finished reading he was now looking at his friends and grandfather with a grin on his face the men in the room were looking at him Harry passed the page he had been reading to his grandfather and watched as the man read a grin of his own appearing.

"Now this explains a lot Hermione Draco you will no doubt be wishing to read this it concerns your mate and best friend then Ron and Sirius will want to read of course." Elderon said passing the text to the others who read it all was smiling.

"The power he knows not is about to come and bite him on the arse." Harry supplied.

"Oh Ziyon would have been proud his boy is just like him." Elderon said Nate smiled nodding in ascent at his grandfather as well.

"Why if dad was so old was I his only child?" Harry asked the question that had been eating away at him for days.

"Harry when your dad was little he was in a riding accident you see not all males can conceive children your dad was one of them who could, he was hurt down below shall we say and was told that he would never be able to have children it was assumed that when he vacated the throne that I as the third in line to the throne at the time would take his place. You were a miracle to him and his mate when the mediwitch told them that he was pregnant with twins they were ecstatic. Your sister died at a couple of days old from necrotises sadly you almost succumbed yourself but you pulled through." Nate explained Harry buried his head in his hands letting a sob of loss escape his lips.

Elderon and Draco took his hands and hugged him tightly for a while holding him tight letting him know they were there, the others watched helplessly not sure what else they could do for their friend and brother in arms when he finally stopped he had a determined look on his face.

"That's what they were hiding from me when we were there they didn't want me to stay they knew I still had a job to do which meant knowing my sister was out of the question." Harry said looking at Sirius who nodded sadly.

"I didn't tell you because we believed that it would have kept you there no matter what." Sirius said.

"I understand Sirius." Harry said then hugged him hard.

"You grandson have a mate to look after now so no bad thoughts." Elderon said to his grandson who glared at him playfully for a minute before dousing the old man in water and vanishing from his side leaving the man sputtering.

"He did that on purpose didn't he?" Elderon said.

"Always the marauder." Sirius beamed with pride.

"You corrupted my grandson?" Elderon said before bursting out with laughter.

"I did that all on my own thank you very much I am the adopted son of James Potter or Prongs as his better known what did you expect." Harry called out from behind on of the stacks of books that had been made in the last few hours.

"What are you doing son?" his grandfather asked.

"I saw some photo albums in here somewhere I was hoping that ahaha." Harry exclaimed before reappearing at his mate's side.

The next few hours were spent looking through the photo albums that they had of Harry as a baby before he had been placed with the Potter's in an attempt to keep him safe which had failed miserably but he had been happy their was just the one photo of Lizzy as his grandfather called her and that was almost straight after their birth the two of them side by side in their fathers arms.

"She was beautiful." Harry said.

"She was younger than you by a couple of minutes you two were in a hurry to be born I never saw them so happy than when they were holding you both of course it didn't last very long events over took you and the loss of Lizzy was devastating you clung to life for three weeks before you beat the illness you were always stronger than her in the womb I guess somethings just weren't meant to be." Elderon said finding Harry wrapping an arm around his shoulders and being enveloped by a hug.

"It's harder to lose someone when you can't do anything about it than when you lose them and were in a position to help them." Harry mumbled.

"Cedric." Draco murmured sadly tears of his own in his eyes that shocked the others watching them.

"You once had a third mate didn't you?" Sirius asked sadly.

"Originally it was just me and Cedric together then Draco started to hang around us a lot it became clear that we were meant to be together like we were, losing him was like losing part of us that night after everyone else had gone to be Draco crept into the hospital wing Poppy who had helped us through the bonding allowed him to stay with me while I slept he took a potion himself when the others came back the next morning he was under the cloak to protect his secret. We didn't know that his parents were on our side so telling them that we were bonded was out of the question we snuck to his funeral no one noticed we were gone Poppy covered for us again that day like she has many times since." Harry supplied.

"I was wondering how you hid that you were a couple from us though given the fact that I had never been polite to you Harry I could see why you would want to hide it, I will say this I consider you to be part of the family now if you need someone to talk to advice or just someone to moan to about Draco's snoring then I am open to hearing it." Lucius said smiling at Harry.

"Then maybe you can give Draco that sibling his always wanted?" Harry called out to the blond causing the blonds in the room to blush.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hogwarts Check Mate

Harry sat in his room with his trunk packed well actually with Draco's luggage as well it was closer to twelve trunks and an access portal to the vault should they wish to do some studying.

The portal was something that they had discovered in the vault a while back which allowed them to travel to the vault if they used the right incantation on a full length mirror something that they hadn't told anyone about.

The holidays for Harry anyway had gone way to quickly for his liking it was with some sadness that he was ready to go back to Hogwarts though they weren't going by train this year the Limo which was leaving shortly would take them straight to the castle doors which to Harry was a relief seeing as he really didn't want to carry his and Draco's luggage up the drive to the castle.

Daniel who was transferring from Beuxbatons to take on the care of Harry and Draco who both were told they would not have a choice in the matter Daniel would be in Gryffindor so that he had easier access to the rooms which Harry and Draco would be living in while at the school the next two years anyway.

As they got into the car with the rest of their friends and Sirius and Remus who were going to teach defence this year at the school together, Harry turned to his grandfather hugging the old man before telling him he would see him at Christmas.

"Don't forget to write either Harry." His grandfather said to him.

"Wasn't planning on forgetting gramps." Harry said as the car pulled away and Harry was left waving to his grandfather until he could no longer see him. "I don't know why I couldn't just shadow walk to the castle." He mumbled.

"Where would be the fun in that Harry we all get to go there together." Sirius said.

"You're just miffed at your grandfather." Draco said hugging the boy.

"Yes because turning up in a ruddy great limo isn't going to draw the students to us or the press." Harry said sullenly.

"Buck up junior this is something that your just have to get used to I am afraid." Sirius patted his godson's leg.

The car didn't take long to get there before the door was open again and Harry true to his word was right when he said they had drawn a crowd by appearing the way they had, Harry waited for the security to get next to the door before stepping out he had gotten used to the procedure now as he walked into the castle itself he saw that a fifth smaller table had been added for them.

"Like fuck I am going to sit there, come on guys lets go take our usual spots." Harry muttered the security team didn't look all that happy in the break in protocol but didn't say anything more Harry sat down next to Ron a Hermione with Draco next to him as well.

"Hey Harry congratulations on your wedding how's it feel to be married?" Neville asked.

"Oh the presents were fun and the bath was even more fun, married life agrees with us both doesn't it love?" Harry said directing his question at Draco who was nodding and smiling.

"Does that mean that Draco will be moving in with us this year then?" Seamus asked.

"No we have our own quarters for security reasons apparently." Harry said.

The first years chose that moment to walk into the hall the talking in the room died down as the sorting began Harry watched with Draco as the new students were sorted they all seemed to be looking at them while waiting Harry whispered something in Draco's ear causing the boy to laugh lightly at the comment.

When the ceremony was done Dumbledore stood looking at the students as he always did he smiled at the happy couple who seemed to be more than a little wary of the attention they were receiving tonight both wishing that they could crawl back into their shells and pretend not to be there.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, this year we are privileged to have two of the royal house of the Hecatamae race King Michael and his blushing husband King Draco, while they are here to learn like the rest of you please be aware that the security around them is for their protection and that a perceived threat towards them could lead to deadly action being taken." Dumbledore said. "With that said tuck in." he added.

"He didn't include Daniel in that speech." Hermione said affronted.

"He couldn't include Dan in the speech Hermione it isn't protocol." Draco said tucking into the food in front of them all.

"That is so wrong." Hermione said.

"Oh god do not get her started please I do not wish to have a fight on the first night back regarding servants which I have no say over what so ever whether they are here or not." Harry said looking at the girl wearily she looked affronted by what he had said.

"This is not going to be another SPEW thing?" Draco asked.

"Probably would be if it goes on." Harry said getting a nod of his head for his efforts.

Blaise and Pansy who had both spent time in the palace and become fast friends with the Gryffindor after almost constant fights for three days walked over to the table sitting down next to Draco who smiled at the pair.

"Have a good summer?" He asked.

"Yes not bad thanks you're not pregnant yet at least." Blaise commented.

"Not planning on it just yet either." Harry mentioned.

"Was that a phoenix we saw in your luggage?" Pansy asked.

"Merlin yes his snow phoenix, he was one of the wedding presents." Harry said explaining how they had found Merlin wrapped up.

"That is sick who would want to do that to such a beautiful bird." Pansy commented.

"Someone who has no clue about animals is who." Neville said.

"Play nice Pansy." Harry commented.

"Who said I would say something." Pansy looked annoyed.

"Your whole Gryffindor sucks attitude the last few years tells me that you might." Harry pointed out.

"Well that was before Draco married one now I suffer them." Pansy said and actually smiled.

"I was meant to go into Slytherin you know, that is where the sorting hat wanted to put me but I had met this really arrogant and pompous boy who rubbed me up the wrong way on the train here in the first year that went into that house so I did my damnest to not get into that house." Harry admitted.

"I was not pompous." Draco said tetchily.

"Baby the day we met you did nothing but insult the one friend I had made on the journey here and were arrogant enough for the whole school to feel it." Harry said.

"Okay so I was bad then I am not that bad now am I?" Draco asked.

"No I had the positive influence that I hoped I would have on you." Harry said smiling.

"Why thank you dear I will try not to be to angry with you then." Draco said glaring at him mockingly.

"Oh baby you couldn't be angry with me for to long where would you get your pudding tonight." Harry said to his husband causing the blond and a couple of others around him to blush at the implications Harry kissed his nose before turning to Ron and Hermione not wanting to let them feel left out.

"I never thought I would see the day when their would be Slytherin's at the Gryffindor table." Ron said.

"Things are changing Ron, with mine and Draco's wedding it might just get us to work together and save a few of the idiots on that side of the hall." Harry said.

"Oi are you calling us all idiots?" Draco asked.

"No just the ones stupid enough to follow the half blood dark lord." Harry said.

"Hang on you mean to say that he preaches about pure blood supremacy and is in fact a half blood?" Blaise asked.

"I thought you knew that Zabini." Harry said shaking his head.

"No." Blaise said.

"Well you do now, doesn't it just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside to think that half the pure bloods in Britain follow someone who isn't even part of their own ethos." Harry supplied.

"Priceless, say Potter are you going to start the DA again this year?" Blaise asked.

"Why would you be interested if I did?" Harry asked curious.

"Yes I can think of at least a few of the Slytherin's who don't follow Voldemort that would be interested in joining your little classes." Blaise said.

"What you think Hermione? Fancy getting the old crowd together one more time?" Harry asked the girl who was talking to Daniel.

"What? Yeah that sounds like a good idea Harry." Hermione said smiling at him.

Ron was looking at Daniel furious that he seemed to have lost his chance with the girl he believed to be of his dreams, it had been clear to Harry that the boy had been smitten with Hermione very early on in their stay at the palace the fact that the boy was not seeking his best friends attention meant to him anyway that they were going to the next stage.

"Go ahead Daniel I am not huge on that protocol." Harry said to the boy who nodded his thanks before kissing the girl right there at the dinner table the table erupted into wolf whistles and cheers while Ron stormed out of the room.

"He'll come to Hermione." Ginny said smiling.

"Once his had a tantrum or two you mean." Harry pointed out.

"Well he wouldn't be Ron if he didn't lose his temper." Hermione said smiling.

Dinner finished and they all decided to walk to Harry and Draco's rooms with Sirius and Remus who wanted to see the place as well, Harry saw Ron outside the door as well he decided to take pity on the boy turning to Daniel who nodded in understanding and left for the Gryffindor common room.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think putting Ron in the same room with Daniel is a great idea at the moment do you." Harry said to her.

"Of course but oh… Daniel went back to the common room so that their wouldn't be a problem." Hermione said.

"Sorry Hermione Ron is my best friend and although I am happy that Daniel found his mate it doesn't mean that I am going to abandon Ron when he is far from happy." Harry explained. "That boy has a major crush on you Hermione." Harry added.

"I know." Hermione said quietly.

Harry gave the password and they all stepped into the room the security stood outside the doors so they would not be disturbed as they weren't allowed on the inside unless asked to come in to the room by Harry or Draco.

"Why do you need a servant anyhow Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It is something about protocol I try not to use Daniel as much as possible but for certain things like running baths when he is around we have no choice in the matter he just does it." Harry said to the girl.

"So if you had a choice you wouldn't have him?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I cannot do anything about Daniel sorry about that but it's the truth." Harry said.

"I know what happens when we leave Hogwarts will I be forced to work at the palace." Hermione demanded.

"I plan on releasing him when I am out of Hogwarts and you will never be a servant Hermione you're my best friend, if you both wait to marry until after Hogwarts then I will give his freedom as a wedding gift." Harry said to her.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said honestly.

"Let it be a surprise though alright." Harry said and she smiled.

"I will do." She said to him.

"You like Daniel?" Draco asked.

"I think his a great guy and if he wasn't a servant who insisted on using our titles rather than our names he could be a great friend as well." Harry said.

"Maybe I can talk to him about it." Hermione said smiling at her best friend who nodded.

Remus walked over to Harry sniffing him slightly before doing the same with Draco both men looked at him wondering what he was doing then moved on to Sirius before settling down again.

"Want to explain what that was about?" Harry asked.

"Yes I could smell a pregnant male in the room and was wondering who it was now I know who it is so you want to tell them the good news or shall I?" Remus looked down at Sirius who seemed to be gleaming with pride.

"Okay, okay Nate and I were married shortly after Draco and Harry I am expecting our first child okay." Sirius said everyone in the room cheered for him.

"I am going to have another cousin." Harry exclaimed hugging his godfather.

"Yes you are we don't know what it is yet but I am three weeks along if you want to know." Sirius looked better now than he had since he had escaped Azkaban he looked younger than he had before.

"You know you need to find Moony his mate don't you." Harry pointed out. "Not to mention we have to get Ron and Luna together." Harry added in a stage whisper.

"Your right on both counts Harry." Sirius said smiling at his godson.

"We can hear you, you know." Ron exclaimed but was smiling now he didn't look upset as much now.

"We know, but the way things are going in the castle with four life mates in your year you are going to be an uncle sooner or later." Harry pointed out.

"I didn't think of it like that." Ron exclaimed.

"Your not planning on having children just yet are you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"When it comes Hermione it comes." Harry and Draco said together.

"Don't you guys have to find a third mate first?" Ron asked.

"No we would never replace Cedric no one could fill that gap for us." Draco said cuddling closer to Harry who held him tightly.

"So when do we get you training again." Sirius asked changing the subject from something less painful for the couple.

"Who said I ever stopped or that we ever stopped?" Harry asked.

"This is very true." Remus said smiling.

"Remus I have always wondered if you met someone that was your mate whether your children would carry the curse as well?" Harry asked.

"No that wouldn't be possible the curse is only passed on through the bite of the werewolf Harry." Remus said to the boy smiling.

Hphphphphp

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of running water looking over at Draco who was still sleeping comfortably he stood in nothing more than his boxers and walked into the other room seeing that Daniel was already running the bath for the pair of them.

The bath was as big as the one the prefects have but not as big as the one in their rooms at the palace, Daniel looked up blushing slightly at the state Harry was dressed in before averting his eyes away from the king.

"Daniel you do not have to do this every morning we can manage." Harry said exasperatedly at the boy who insisted on doing everything he could to make the pair of them comfortable and nearly always forgot about his own comfort.

"It's no problem your majesty." Daniel said.

"Thank you Daniel but I think your mate could use this pampering more than we do, Draco and I are used to doing things for ourselves and each other which means that we don't always need you around." Harry said to the boy who looked hurt so quickly added. "We like you but you're my best friends mate its not right to use you like this."

"Hermione told me the same when she returned from here last night but I am your servant what else am I to do." Daniel asked.

"I tell you what I am going to do, you will remain our servant until our graduation in name only. I will speak to my grandfather personally so don't worry about what he will have to say but there is a condition to this. You call me Harry and you call Draco Draco okay I want my friend to be happy when we leave school you will marry her and on that day I will release you from your service to me to choose what it is you wish to do with your life." Harry said to the boy.

"You would do that for me?" Daniel asked.

"No I would do it for my best friend and her mate who I am hoping will become a friend and stop using my title as a form of address to me." Harry said patting his arm.

"I would be honoured." Daniel said smiling.

"Good. Welcome to the family Daniel, Hermione is kind of like a sister to me." Harry said patting his arm before telling him to go get some breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Severus Snape I presume?

Harry's first day back had been an easy affair for him and Draco the people around them seemed to give the pair a wide berth to walk through, it may have had something to do with the fact that they had no less than six body guards on them at all times where they went the guards went with them.

The following morning the group had potions first which meant Snape someone who was more than likely not going to appreciate his classroom being full of guards even if they were to watch over his godson.

As the two of them and their friends walked down to potions Harry laced his hand in Draco's who was muttering about what they were going to be doing that morning Hermione who as usual was muttering about something to do with Snape and Harry Ron Blaise and Pansy were having a hard time not laughing at the pair of them.

The door to the dungeons opened and Harry who had more than once decided to let the man know who was boss this year waltzed into the room with Draco by his side taking one of the back seats with the boy as they were closet to the door that way which meant an easier escape route should they need to make a sharp exit.

"Mr. Potter I will not tolerate your guards in my class room." Snape snarled at him.

"Sorry sir but you don't have much choice where they go I go and since I am not dropping this class to ease your burden of teaching me your have to suffer them." Harry said quite calmly.

"I am a teacher and I say who is in this class and who is not." Snape sneered.

"Then you have a problem I have no intention of dropping this class and as I said they go where I go so you will have to suffer them, now can we move forward and I would prefer it if you called me by title rather than Mr. Potter a little respect for those who are your betters would go a long way you know." Harry said Hermione gasped.

"And who are my betters Potter." Snape sneered.

"Anyone who doesn't carry the dark mark on their arm and who doesn't bend over for Voldemort of course." Harry smiled this time.

Draco couldn't believe that anyone would be mad enough to say that to Snape's face the man detested Harry that was clear and he knew that Harry loathed the man just as much but to openly insult him in his own classroom that took balls obviously his position had started to sink in.

"You will be expelled for that Potter." Snape snarled.

"I think you will be looking for a new job long before I am ever expelled from this school Snivellous, I am after all royalty and you are after all pond scum in comparison dirty pond scum at that." Harry pointed out causing the potions master to blanch.

"How dare you Potter. Just like your father and your be just as dead soon enough." Snape snarled.

"Is that so Snivellous well in that case I don't think your mind if we have a little interrogation of you to see where your true loyalties lie seize him." Harry snarled and watched in amusement as the potions master tried to fight back against overwhelming odds in moments he was subdued and looked piteously. "Someone find the truth serum please." Harry added looking down at the man. "You should know by now not to piss me of Severus now I really do have the power to kick your arse and you can do sod all about it if what I believe is true." Harry said looking down at the man.

Pansy came over with the serum and administered it to the potions master whose eyes rolled back into his head for a moment when they returned they were glazed over and looked at him with dead eyes.

"Is your name Severus Snape?" Harry asked.

"No." Came the immediate reply.

"What is your name?" Harry asked the room was now deadly silent.

"James Riddle." Came the reply.

"What happened to the real Severus Snape?" Harry asked he didn't notice that Dumbledore and Sirius were standing in the room now.

"He was killed by my brother lord Voldemort when he failed to hear all of the prophecy concerning Harry Potter and himself." Came the reply.

"So you were ordered to take his place and continue to spy for Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"The old fool believed that I was the real Snape I had his memories through a spell which was cast before he died, Snape was nothing more than a puppet to us and had outlived his usefulness." Came the reply.

Their was gasps all around the room a the implications of the mans confession Dumbledore looked on pale at what he had heard, could he have been so foolish to have fallen into the trap that Voldemort had set for him and the order.

"Does Voldemort no the location of the order quarters?" Harry demanded.

"No I was not secret keeper for the order though I did try to convince the senile old fool to let me become it so that the order could be destroyed before it became a nuisance to my brother." Came the reply.

Harry just shook his head looked at the man and dispelled the glamour's on him Dumbledore looked sadly at the middle aged man who was sat in front of him he didn't know whether he should be angry at Harry or whether he should be pleased at the fact that Harry had probably saved a lot of lives today.

"I'm sorry sir when this started out in class this morning I had no idea it would lead to this." Harry said to the headmaster.

"That's quite alright Harry I dare say that he had probably been asking for it, well seeing as we don't have a teacher for this class at the moment your all dismissed I will work on getting an old friend out of retirement while I look for a new potions professor." Dumbledore said.

"Sir you may be interested to know that my Aunt Celestra is a potions mistress I am sure if you contact her she would be more than willing to help out." Harry said to the headmaster who beamed at his favourite student Celestra Richards was one of the renowned potions mistresses in the world sod the country.

"Thank you Harry I will do just that, I will tell the teachers that classes are cancelled for the next couple of days for all years why don't you and your friends take the time to train some more." Dumbledore said.

Harry walked over to the now tied and chained up James Riddle with some disgust in his face at the man, he punched the man full in the face not caring what anyone thought he heard the bone crunching from the impact of his fist as the man fell backwards with a thud.

Harry walked out of the room joining the others as they walked back to his and Draco's quarters the pair liked having their friends come over, Blaise and Pansy were with them again as they left the dungeons.

The rest of that day their was a shocked silence through out the castle no one dared believe that the castle could be infiltrated by someone that close to Voldemort, Harry who when they were finally alone after their friends had left could see that Draco was crying on the bed walked over to him sitting down next to his husband he pulled him into a tight hug the crying went on for hours until the boy had simply fallen asleep in Harry's arms it was just gone ten in the evening past curfew anyhow.

Undressing his husband down to his boxers which was how they both slept Harry carried him to the other end of the bed pulling the covers away as best he could he placed the boy in the bed before pulling them up so only the top of his head was visible.

Someone called from the fire in the other room walking back into the room he smiled at his father in law who looked just as haggard as his son did, Harry told him that Draco was asleep but that he hadn't coped with the news very well which wasn't all that surprising really when you consider that the man had been close to him and that in the end he was willing to betray Draco so he could kill Harry for his brother.

"I won't disturb you then will you tell him that we called." Lucius said.

"Of course I will let him know the first chance I get." Harry said.

"How are you coping?" Lucius asked.

"I've had a mad man after me since I was born its something that I am used to but this is the first time that Draco has had to deal with something like this since Cedric." Harry explained to the older man.

"I see it must bring back some harsh memories for you as well." Lucius said.

"Well yes it does maybe Draco just isn't as past Cedric's death as he lets people think he is and that this new betrayal just dredged up what we have already lost." Harry said the older man nodded.

"Take care of him Harry and call if you need help." Lucius said Harry bid the man goodnight and watched the head disappear from view.

Harry took his wand out muttered a spell that opened the portal to his vaults and stepped through it he found himself in the lounge that he had set up in the vault their was a sphinx guarding the room now so only he and Draco could get in unescorted the Sphinx smiled at Harry before returning to watch over the portal.

Harry walked through the stacks finding books on animagus training right at the back of the newly crafted library which was being sorted by house elves from the school who had agreed to help him with the sections the Vault had expanded to nearly double its original size to accommodate the new needs of its owner.

Harry picked up the book that was called the inner magi walking back to his favourite chair he sat down and began to read it didn't seem all that hard to him to do what the book was saying it seemed that it depended on the power of the wizard or witch and which form said wizard wanted to achieve.

Harry being Harry of course wanted to have something that was exotic and beautiful and reminded him of both Draco and his pets which wasn't that hard really a bird of some description seemed to be in order for what he wanted.

The meditation required meant that when Draco woke up the following morning he found the portal in the living room and a meditating Harry in the vault he didn't seem to be aware of the fact that he was being watched by his husband but their did appear to be a look of pure bliss on his face as if what ever he was doing was wonderful.

Draco was slightly jealous of the look on his mates face but decided disturbing him wasn't the best idea in the world walking over he picked up the book that was in front of Harry reading the title he yelped in surprise causing Harry to look up at his mate he smiled at him.

"Morning." Harry said to his husband smiling.

"Harry you didn't come to bed I was worried." Draco muttered to him quietly.

"Sorry love, your dad called last night just after you went to sleep asked me to tell you that he had called." Harry said. "After he called I wasn't in the mood to sleep so I came here to read a book and found this fascinating subject you know." Harry said honestly.

"Oh why didn't you wake me?" Draco asked.

"You had just cried yourself to sleep I thought it would be better to let you sleep." Harry said honestly.

"I'm sorry about that." Draco admitted tilting his chin down.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about, your emotions ran high after yesterday morning you had a right to be upset and there is no shame in crying love no matter what anyone else tells you. The fact that you cried and were angry reminds you that you are only human that even the unflappable Draco Malfoy-Richards can be upset sometimes." Harry said to him pulling him into a hug.

"No offence but you stink." Draco said.

"I would imagine that I do I am done here what do you say to us taking a bath together." Harry said to his husband who smiled happily.

Harry stood bid goodbye to the sphinx before leaving the room through the portal with Draco which closed behind them, they walked into the bathroom the bath was already run and steaming hot Harry sighed maybe the boy just didn't know that he wasn't expected to do this anymore.

"You can't change him if he doesn't want to change." Draco said to his husband understanding his mate's discomfort.

"I know but it's still annoying." Harry commented getting a laugh from his mate who was now in the bath looking at him with silver eyes that melted Harry's heart every time he looked at them even now they had the same effect on him as they had the first time they had gotten together.

"I miss him." Draco said breaking Harry out of his thoughts Harry of course knew who Draco was talking about as he slipped into the hot water Harry pulled Draco to him holding him tightly.

"I know I do to." Harry murmured.

Draco kissed him on the lips softly at first then more intensely as passion over came them the emotions of the last couple of days had finally caught up with them though both had cried their hearts out for Cedric many times over the last couple of years they still mourned him it was hard for the two of them to except that their mate was never coming home to them.

Neither noticed nor cared for that matter that a bright blue aura surrounded Harry's stomach as they were having their session nor did they seem to care, later the significance of that aura would dawn on them when they discovered that they had created a life that day.

An hour later their friends knocked on the door to their rooms Harry opened it looking happy to see them and their were no signs of tiredness as the group walked into the room Hermione was accompanied by her mate Ron by Luna both of whom looked happy about something.

"They finally admitted to their feelings for each other at breakfast." Hermione explained.

"We want to discuss with you Harry the DA, the headmaster thinks that it would be a good idea for the lessons to continue in the same fashion they did last year with teacher supervision of course Sirius and I would like to volunteer for that if your game." Remus explained.

"You're sure I can trust Sirius not to curse the students or prank them in class?" Harry asked laughing at the look his godfather gave him.

"I wouldn't." Sirius said though he wasn't convincing anyone.

"We have heard that before Sirius and yes I will continue with the lessons since you all seem to think that it's a good idea to go ahead with them though someone else can do the advertising." Harry said.

"I would like to help." Remus said smiling.

"Good because I have some training that I am undertaking in private study involving gaining some feathers." Harry said.

"Your training to become an animagus what kind?" Sirius asked.

"I was thinking a snow phoenix the book I have on the subject says that with the right kind of power attaining a magical creature magus would be as easy as gaining a non magical creature." Harry explained.

"I will want to see that book Harry." Remus said to him.

"Of course I will retrieve it for you before you leave." Harry said smiling at his friend.

They sat talking through most of the day about plans that they had for the classes and what was appropriate to teach what year groups it had been decided that they would split the groups in to years and teach them individually Ron and Hermione as well as Ginny and Neville would help teach the students.

Neville had grown in confidence since the previous year and the trip into the ministry Harry noticed that the boy had grown in height and long gone was the puppy fat now that Neville had lost that he had a rather handsome look to him and the girls were taking more of an interest in him than ever before which helped his confidence the shy boy of the previous years was long gone now the boy was outgoing and less clumsy.

"Neville are you sure about that love?" Draco asked.

"His not the boy he was last year Draco so yes I am sure besides everyone deserves a chance don't they." Harry said to him getting a nod from his mate that said yes Harry knew that he had hurt Draco pulling the boy into a hug he whispered. "Sorry." Draco nodded into his chest to let him know that he had been heard.

"Do you guys want us to go?" Sirius asked.

"What no of course not let's get out of here together it's a nice day outside we should get some fun in while we can." Harry said to his godfather and friends Draco seemed to brighten at the idea as Harry went to change into something comfortable for the day's activities.

The group headed down into the grounds where they decided a trip to Hogsmeade was in order but were slowed when they were forced to wait for the limo as they were told that their was no chance in hell that they were walking down to the village.

The group arrived in the village laughing and joking about the wait they walked into the three broomsticks for a cold drink wondering what the rest of the castle was up to during the day Harry decided that they were going to have a party that evening calling Dobby he watched the elf appear.

"Dobby I want you and your friends to cook up a feast big enough for Gryffindor and certain of the Slytherin house to be held in the room or requirement tonight you think that you can do that for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes master Harry Potter sir." The elf smiled and vanished.

"What are you planning love?" Draco asked.

"If we are going to do this whole school thing with the DA then we need to have an ice breaker between Gryffindor and Slytherin house so that we don't have dust ups in the meetings and this would be perfect for us." Harry explained the others were smiling at the idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Parties and visions

It had been a couple of hours since they were in the three broomsticks Harry and Draco were now in the room or requirement Harry cooking of all things while Draco listened and watched his husband do something he clearly loved.

Draco had brought a book with him in case he got bored but to be honest he was fascinated watching Harry use his domestic wand work it's magic in the kitchen which in and of itself was working as furiously as Harry was.

The first of the party goers entered the room while they were cooking Harry looked up to see Ron Hermione Luna and Daniel came into the room Harry smiled lightly at them all.

"Something smells great Harry Dobby must have been working hard." Ron commented he didn't see Hermione shaking her head.

"Um Ron its Harry who is cooking whatever Dobby is doing hasn't arrived yet." Hermione pointed out.

"Grab something to drink the others should be here soon." Harry said noticing that the room had expanded massively he didn't like the idea of that he hadn't planned for more than fifty guests.

Dobby cracked into the room with the first of the plates he noticed that their were some ten other elves with him, Harry barely noticed that the room was starting to fill up he looked up just in time to see that Dumbledore and a few of the teachers walking into the room.

Harry also saw to his surprise that his grandfather had turned up someone had obviously contacted far more people and passed the word as the room was now filled with most of the upper year students in the school their were some noticeable absentees from the crowd but then that didn't surprise Harry all that much the people who were not there were considered dark by most of the student body.

"Bloody hell no one said I would be cooking for the entire student body." Harry said to Draco.

"Well you are baby so let's make sure you don't poison them okay your grandfather especially." Draco said smiling.

"You knew that they were planning this?" Harry asked.

"Of course it was my idea in the first place when you went to the toilet we came up with a plan." Draco said to him.

"Which would explain why I was locked in the bathroom for the better part of an hour you guys wanted me out of the way?" Harry said.

"Yeap." Came the reply from his husband.

"You know you could have just told me about it." Harry said pouting.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise then would it and besides how was I to know that you were going to cook as well." Draco said he hated when Harry pouted it made his heart melt and made him feel guilty which of course he was he just didn't want to admit it.

"Hey mate when is that food going to be ready we are starving." Ron said coming over with a bottle of drink for Harry and Draco.

"Thanks mate and it's almost ready now so stop moping on about it, there is plenty of food on the tables you know." Harry snapped at his best friend.

"Yes but I remember the last time you cooked it was fantastic better than the house elves anyway." Ron said.

Harry just shook his head at his best friend before returning to the stove Dumbledore came over to them with his grandfather all smiles as they were talking by the looks of things, Harry hugged his grandfather his grandmother was at one of the other tables getting food for them both by the looks of things.

"Something smells delicious Harry." Dumbledore said.

"If he is anything like his father then he can cook up a storm in the kitchen." Elderon said to the older man.

"Almost done here just need to putting some heating spells on the food to keep it hot then we are all set to go." Harry said passing the first dish of food to Draco who took it walking over to the one remaining free table as the elves appeared to take the rest.

"So how are you feeling Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine why do you ask?" Harry said inquisitive to find out the answer.

"After yesterday I was wondering." Dumbledore said twinkling madly at him.

"Harry you going to stay at that stove all night?" Blaise asked.

"No just finished there are some beers in the fridge for the older years." Harry said to the Slytherin.

"I will let it slide tonight." Dumbledore said shaking his head.

"I didn't ask you to invite the whole damn school." Harry said to the headmaster.

"This is true Harry, so how are things with you and Draco?" Elderon asked.

"Oh you know better than ever he seems to have settled into the role of my husband and the reverse is the same of me Riddle being exposed was a shock that I don't think his over just yet." Harry said.

"Yes well he did think of him as a godfather so it was a bit of a shock no doubt." Dumbledore said.

"Oh I've started my training to become an animagi." Harry pointed out.

"Oh may I ask what form?" Dumbledore asked.

"Snow phoenix." Harry said.

"Merlin of course you and Draco love that wonderful gift that you received at the wedding." Elderon said to him.

"We sure did Harry and I weren't to happy about the way he was transported but his beautiful, maybe sometime we can bring him up to meet Fawkes." Draco said.

"That sounds delightful I would be keen on meeting Merlin, is he linked to you or Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He bonded with us both." Harry said.

"Well that is rare but not unheard of." Dumbledore said.

Harry smiled before heading of in the direction of his friends who were talking laughing and joking with Blaise and Pansy and some of the Hufflepuff's by the looks of things, Harry could see that the group were enjoying themselves immensely.

"Hey Harry you managed to get away from the old farts I see." Ron said.

"One of those old farts is your headmaster and the other is the former king of Harry's race so some respect for them both would be good." Hermione snapped causing Harry to laugh at the pair of them.

"Whatever happens between now and the end of the war you two had better not change your to much fun to watch bickering." Pansy said laughing when they both looked at her indignantly when Harry snorted with amusement at the pair of them they glared at him.

"You agree with her?" Hermione asked.

"I have been listening to the pair of you bickering for years Hermione it just wouldn't be the same without the pair of you bitching at each other all day long." Harry admitted laughing when they both pouted.

"Your meant to be my best friend and stick up for me." Ron said in a hurt voice.

"I do most of the time don't I just on this I have to agree with Pansy you two should never change that love hate relationship its far to entertaining to watch Hermione show you who wears the trousers in your friendship." Harry said to him Hermione snorted in amusement as the group started to rib Ron.

"So you think that I am the dominant one out of us three then?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely between you and Poppy Pomfrey if you wished to take over the world Hermione the rest of us would lie down and take our medicine without complaint." Harry said causing the others to laugh with him.

"Why thank you Harry for the compliment at least I now know that my plan for world domination will work." Hermione said smiling.

"Yeap Daniel you have a real fire brand there my friend I feel sorry for you I truly do." Sirius said from the side as he and Nate made their presence known.

"This has really brought the houses together would you believe that Seamus Finnegan would be talking to Slytherin's of all people or that the Slytherin's would be talking to Gryffindor's." Pansy asked.

"Well I could believe anything with me in the room." Harry pointed out.

"Your aunt is taking over from Riddle Harry starting tomorrow so it's back to school with us all Friday to give her a chance to settle in as much is possible anyway." Sirius said.

"I knew she would." Harry said confidently.

"Yes she said something about keeping an eye on her impulsive nephew and her son's new mate." Sirius said.

"Yes well I am sure she is right to keep an eye on you Sirius seeing as you have somewhat of a track record." Harry pointed out.

Nate laughed with Harry when he saw the indignant look on his mate's face the pair of them walked over to the food table to grab food for their mate's and themselves both were laughing when they returned Harry passed Draco his plate before wrapping an arm around his waist for comfort.

Harry noticed that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had just walked into the room they looked around until they found Harry and Draco with their friends and family who were engrossed in their talk.

"Hello boys." Narcissa said to them both drawing Harry into the hug as well.

"Hi mum." Draco said Harry just smiled at the pair.

"We heard about the party and thought we would come check up on you two boys see how you were getting on." Lucius said to them both.

"We have owls for that dad." Draco said.

"Yes well we missed you so we came to see you." Narcissa said.

Hphphphphphphphp

When the party had finally finished the two of them exhausted walked back to their rooms with their friends who had a little further to go than Harry and Draco but were along the same path when they finally came to a stop outside the portrait that protected Harry's rooms they said goodnight stepping into the rooms they were both pretty tired and smelly.

"Let's take a bath then get to bed." Harry said to his mate who happened to be pretty drunk as well the twins had spiked the punch even the first years were suffering by the end of the night and Dumbledore had been furious with the pair who had showed up half way through the party.

_Harry was standing in the Potter's house at Godric hollow he remembered that when he had been on the other side this had been where they were staying looking around the room he smiled at the memories of the place._

"_Hello Harry." Lily said looking at her adopted son from the door way._

"_Mum?" Harry asked._

"_Sorry that we had to bring you here like this Harry but we need to talk." James said._

"_What about?" Harry asked._

"_The child you're carrying." Lily said then explained about how they knew he had a grin on his face by the end of it all._

"_I'm going to be a father that's so cool." Harry said._

"_He will be your first Harry not your last you will win this war." James said beaming at his happy son._

"_Why bring me here if that is all you have to say?" Harry asked._

"_It isn't son, you need to know something also you were robbed of your third mate Cedric who wasn't meant to die that night so to set the balance straight his being given a second chance we can't bring him back to life in his old body but his spirit will live in your son." His father said from beside the fire place._

"_You mean that he will." Harry asked._

"_Live on in your son he wished he could have been here with us tonight but to be honest he didn't think it would be fair on Draco and he didn't want to upset you either." Lily said smiling sadly at her son._

"_He has watched over the pair of you since the night he died Harry, you are being given an incredible second chance my advice to you is don't waste it." James said._

"_We won't, tell him that we both still love him and that his never far from our thoughts." Harry said_

"_I know Harry." Cedric said from the door way._

"_Why am I here tonight?" Harry asked._

"_Voldemort is paying your mind a visit paying you back for his brother no doubt with some help from the other side we are fighting him for you but while that is happening your trapped here." James said._

"_You're as beautiful as I remember you Harry." Cedric said._

_The two of them walked out of the room together deciding that they wanted some alone time they didn't know how long they had here with each other but they wanted to make it count, Harry took his hand in his own as they walked in companionable silence neither talked just enjoyed the others company._

"_Your make a fine dad Harry." Cedric broke the silence._

"_I can't believe that it's going to be you that I you know." Harry said._

"_I know I will be leaving this place after tonight to take my place in their with you." Cedric said smiling._

_Harry turned to face the boy closing the gap between them in an instant Harry kissed him hard on the lips they stayed locked in that position for a long time before finally breaking apart it was the sweetest kiss that he had shared with anyone for a long time but his time on this side was almost up once again._

"_I love you Harry more than words can describe look after Draco." Cedric said smiling sadly._

"_I get to look after you both he still thinks about you as much as I do." Harry said._

"_I know I have watched over you both." Cedric said kissing him one more time they stayed like that until the scene faded._

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with his grandparents and Draco sitting either side of him he tried to sit up but found that his whole body was aching and yelped instead.

"Your awake they didn't think you would wake up said your mind was gone." Draco cried into his shoulder moments later.

"Not exactly I was gone for a while but someplace where Voldemort couldn't get to my mind." Harry explained.

"Oh where was that?" Draco asked into his shoulder Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The other side I had a visit from some family of mine." Harry said.

"Why was that?" grandfather asked.

"They had a message for me something about righting a wrong." Harry said wrapping an arm around his stomach protectively.

"You're not making any sense Harry." Draco said.

"It's hard to explain but I was with Cedric mum dad and my fathers up there." Harry said sadly the boy under him began to cry into his shoulder once more. "I'm sorry baby I knew that it would be hard to hear that." Harry ran smooth hands over his back in circles.

"What did he say?" Draco asked.

"That he still looks over us to make sure we are alright, he isn't now but that's because the wrong has been righted." Harry said.

"Where is he then if he isn't up there is he alive?" Draco asked desperately.

"No he isn't but in about nine months he will be they told me that I am pregnant that we will raise him." Harry said smiling.

"You mean that your?" Draco pulled away from Harry to look into the sapphire blue of his eyes with a smile Draco grinned. "Wicked."

Hphphphphphphphp

Yes, yes I know guys that this is dreadfully short and that their isn't enough info in this chapter sorry I don't want to spoil the fun of making you guys wait for the updates.

Now if you all want to see something specific then drop me a line on here and let me know your thoughts on what it is you would like to see more of.

If the ideas are really good then I will use them so when you review the chapters let me know your ideas also.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The long road

Harry woke up the next morning to find himself spooned up in Draco's arms the pair of them had a fair bit of celebrating the night before which no doubt Draco would be paying for this morning.

Harry turned so that he was facing Draco who had the silliest of grins on his face he had been smiling all night since he had found out the news and it had yet to wear of Harry kissed his forehead before rolling out of bed as nimble as he could manage without food in his stomach at this time of the morning.

Harry noticed that their table was full of unopened cards the news had obviously gotten out about their impending father hood something more to worry about Harry thought but he didn't really care anymore.

"Hey where's my teddy." Draco asked blearily causing Harry to laugh. "It's not funny waking up with empty arms." Draco added indignantly.

"Sure love." Harry said trying hard not to smirk.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Draco asked.

"Oh you know as good as I have every other morning it hasn't started yet love so don't worry about it." Harry said to his husband. "How are you I get the idea that you might suffer more than I will over the next nine months?" Harry asked.

"I feel great." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry who leant into the embrace feeling the warm glowing feeling he got when ever they were close together like they were now it was a reaffirming of their bond which made them both feel secure.

Their was a knock on their door as Harry walked over to ask who it was he smiled when he heard Ron and Hermione's voices come back he opened the door with a smile on his face it was one of those silly happy grins that said all that was needed to be said.

"You two are looking way to happy for this time of the morning." Hermione said smiling.

"Well we've had good news and have every right to be happy Hermione, my question is are you to happy to wait while we bath and prepare for our day." Harry said to them both.

"Yes Harry we are fine." Ron said.

"Oh you can help open the stacks of cards we have on the kitchen table if you get bored." Harry said to his best friends before disappearing into the bathroom to find the bath run and clothes set out for the day he was to happy with everything else that he didn't bother being annoyed at Daniel for running the bath for them both.

Twenty minutes later the pair of them walked out of the bathroom Harry had used the gel from Draco's side of the cabinet to style his hair which he had allowed Draco who seemed to be a whiz with that sort of spell to cut it and style it while they were in there.

Harry smiled when he saw his friends sitting at the kitchen table gaping at the pair of them Harry now had much shorter hair and if Hermione wasn't mistaken he now had blond highlights in with the blue and the red making him look even hotter than before and of course she wasn't wrong.

"Harry you let Draco cut your hair." Hermione stated the blatantly obvious.

"His being bugging me to let him do it for ages I finally caved to his wishes I must say that I like the new look." Harry said.

"Oh you look hot mate." Ron said Draco was gaping at the boy.

"What just because I am dating Luna doesn't mean that I can't swing both ways you know." Ron said indignantly.

"You mean that you and Luna aren't sole mates then?" Draco asked.

"She likes to think that I am her token boyfriend and I like to think of her as my token girlfriend." Ron said causing Harry and Hermione to burst out laughing at the odd look that Draco was giving Ron.

"What he means love is his gay and is just too scared to admit it to his family." Harry staged whispered.

"But that would mean that Luna is…" Hermione said then just started giggling madly again.

"This is one weird family that I married into is it to late to ask for a divorce!" Draco said looking at Harry.

"Yeah it's much too late to be asking for one of those your part of the Weasley clan now whether you like it or not." Harry said smiling.

"Oh yeah your doomed Malfoy." Ron said laughing.

"I don't see why his scared when you take into account that Charlie is gay and the family know about it well all except Ron who they thought would hate him for it." Hermione said bluntly Harry looked at her for a moment then at Ron who just stared at her in shock before laughing.

"Hermione I know that Charlie is gay, he knows about me when I was down last year he and I had a long chat at Christmas I had a crush on Harry for a while, when it became clear that it was never going to be returned I slipped into depression." Ron finally admitted.

Harry pulled his friend into a hug which he was surprised to find was returned in earnest when they broke apart Harry was smiling at him and Ron was grinning back, Draco was wondering what the hell was going on between them.

"So you knew about Ron and didn't say anything?" Hermione asked.

"Nope I didn't have a clue I still thought until today that is that he had a crush on you, now I know that it was me all along it makes a little more sense though I have no idea why you hated Daniel." Harry said looking at Ron.

"I said I swung both ways meaning I like men and women so I had a crush on the pair of you." Ron said causing Harry to laugh and Hermione to blush.

"Now that is a revelation and a half crushing after your two best friends it's a wonder that you didn't drive yourself round the bend." Harry said.

Just then their was a knock on the door which Draco answered and more of the friends walked into the rooms Sirius and Nate who was staying on at the school to help Harry with his defence classes.

"Hey Nate Sirius." Harry said in greeting to the pair before calling Dobby and asking him to send breakfast to their rooms this morning.

"First class with the Slytherin's this evening Harry how are you feeling." Sirius asked.

"Great just want to get the first class out of the way to be honest with you." Harry said honestly.

The group sat eating breakfast since classes didn't start back up until the following day Harry was happy to announce that they were going to pay a visit to the vault so they could do some work in peace with out the rest of the school badgering them.

Opening the portal into the vault with as much as ease as he normally did Harry stepped through the two of them and their friends came through into the large cavernous vault that was still one great big mess Harry liked the idea of being able to dive into all the gold searching for treasures which they kept finding all over the place.

"So what are we looking for today?" Hermione asked.

"What ever you like I came here to do something specific." Harry said smiling at his friend as she disappeared into the room with the rest of them all happy to help sort the place out.

Harry went into his meditation area that he had set up happily so as not to be disturbed all that often, Harry was sitting on the white beach the sun pounding down on him in his trance this was the place he came when he wanted to find calm and peace.

"_Your back young one so soon as well." The blue phoenix he had met the first time he had come to this place said from beside him._

"_Yes I like it here when all is going to hell so to speak I can find peace here." Harry said to the feathered friend._

"_Ah yes the road ahead of you is a long and dangerous one for you and your mate as well as your unborn child, rarely is the road of a hero an easy path to walk and yours will be no different I fear." The phoenix replied._

_Harry looked out across the sea the sun was high above them and it was like he knew this day would never end for him anyway, Harry looked down at the phoenix that seemed to smile at Harry which was rather disconcerting birds didn't smile._

"_You seem troubled young one there is no need to be." A lizard skittered across the sand to him smiling he picked the lizard up. "What will come will come and you will face it head on no doubt like your ancestors before you." The gecko said to him._

"_What if I am not ready?" Harry asked._

"_In the end we all must face our demons whether they are living or not this Voldemort's time is drawing to an end the time of peace is approaching you are the one who is prophesized as the one to bring his reign to an end." A panther walked across the sand sitting down next to him._

"_Are you saying I will win?" Harry asked._

"_You are your worlds only hope young one losing is not an option." The gecko said to him._

"_We come to you because you are like Merlin who came before you, he once faced dark trials like yours we helped him as we will help you." A hawk landed on his shoulder._

"_You are more ready for this fight than you realize it is something you have known all your teenage life would come and in your heart you will know when the time is right to finish this war once and for all." The snowy owl landed next to him._

"_Hedwig?" Harry asked._

"_Your familiar or one of them no I am not her." The owl replied._

"_You must always choose the path that is right and not the path that is easiest." The hawk said to him._

"_How will I know which one is the right path?" Harry asked._

_The panther placed a paw on his heart before saying "Because you will know it is right in your heart." Harry nodded in understanding._

"_The long road is never safe but it is the right road for you." The horntail he didn't hear approach said with a puff of hot air from its nostrils._

"_You will need your mate and friends close by you young one they are your greatest strength." The hawk said to him._

"_And in that same instance they are your greatest weakness." The gecko replied._

"_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." The hawk replied._

"_You will be like Merlin I feel he was able to take on the form of all animals magical and normal you will be no different." The gecko replied all but the phoenix that had first appeared jumped at him turning to mist as they did so which was enveloped into his body._

"_The road is before you now it can no longer be avoided." The phoenix replied before enveloping him as well._

Harry opened his eyes to see that most of the people in the vaults were standing around him in shock he smiled at the all before standing up he looked at Draco who seemed to be in awe of him for some reason Ron and Hermione were just as stunned.

"So someone want to tell me why you all look like you have been slapped silly and staring at me?" Harry asked.

"You have been blowing bright white for the last hour Harry." Sirius said.

"What were you doing?" Draco asked.

"Meditating." Harry answered.

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do it quite regularly." Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry people do not glow when they meditate something else must have happened." Sirius said sitting down beside him.

"Well I was met by some spirit guides if you must no." Harry said then went onto explain what he had seen and heard on the beach how at ease and at peace he felt when he was sitting with the water lapping at his feet.

"Wow Harry most people only have one guide." Hermione said.

"Well I have been working on attaining my animagus form and meditating is one of the ways of attaining it, up until today only the phoenix as appeared but their were many creature's there not all of them spoke but I could see and sense them." Harry admitted.

"Strange Harry who did most of the talking?" Dumbledore who had been invited by Draco to join them when it had started asked.

"The panther the Gecko and the phoenix did most of it." Harry said.

"They are all wise guides Harry." Dumbledore said looking at him. "May I ask was the phoenix like Fawkes or Merlin or different altogether?" he added as an after thought.

"Merlin he was the same blue that you see in Merlin." Harry admitted.

"Ah a rare occurrence then tell me Harry have you attempted the transformation?" Dumbledore asked when Harry shook his head the headmaster nodded. "Would you mind trying it now?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry smiled at the old man knowing what he was asking he stood up thought of the black panther changed it slightly so it was as blond as Draco's hair and a moment later the panther was in place of Harry.

The panther itself had a darkened spot which was the shape of harry's scar and vibrant almond shaped emerald green eyes that stared up intelligently at the headmaster Sirius whistled in appreciation while Draco bent down to Harry scratching behind his ear causing the cat to purr loudly and happily.

"Well then that certainly was different I thought he said that he was training to be a phoenix so what's up with the panther?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at his best friend concentrating on the Phoenix and a moment later the cat was gone and the blue phoenix appeared in front of them all Draco let out a startled yelp as the change took place but was smiling happily at his husband.

"Harry would you mind changing back please." Dumbledore said to the phoenix which instantly started to change back into Harry who looked infinitely pleased with his newest change.

"Harry people tend to only have one form so how is you able to have more than one?" Hermione demanded.

"I happen to be more like Merlin than most." Harry said proudly.

"You mean that the spirit guides told you that you would be able to do as Merlin was and take any animal form you wish?" Dumbledore asked this was a shocking revelation he knew Harry was powerful but he didn't have a clue that he was that powerful a wizard.

"Yes that's what they said." Harry said.

"Weiver's are rare and their power levels are hard to predict Harry is just learning that the new powers he has will help him in the fight that is to come." Elderon said from the portal entrance that was still open. "I have a gift for my grandson it belonged to his father and to the ancestors that he has who were weivers ten of them in all." Elderon handed the boy a ring which Harry placed on his right wing finger Elderon said the counter spell and the staff appeared.

It appeared to be 6ft in height it was made of ancient oak at the top was a round orb not perfect but close to perfectly round and it was made if Harry wasn't mistaken of diamond not glass this thing had to be worth a fortune and the power that coursed through it was enormous he could feel it pulsing through the staff and into him or through him it was like nothing that he had ever experience before and he doubted that he would again.

"The staff will only go to those and allow itself to be used by those it deems worth the fact that you are holding that staff rather than in pain from where it burned you means that it has accepted you." Elderon said to his grandson who smiled.

"I can feel the power in it." Harry admitted.

"They say that Merlin himself crafted the staff." Elderon to the shocked room.

"Wow Harry." Ron said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry said pointing to the diamond.

"Yes it is a diamond one of the largest I have ever seen in my life, precious stones like the emerald and the diamond can be harvested when dragons die their scales tend to be made of the gems. The gems vary depending on the size age and race of the dragon a Diamond can be harvested from a few dragons but the most notable is the ridgeback and horntail." Elderon said to his grandson.

"So this was taken from a dragon?" Harry asked pointing at the gem in the staff.

"Not just any old dragon Harry the legend is that the diamond from this staff was taken from the dragon that saint George killed over a thousand years ago." Elderon said leaving a stunned silence in the wake of his words.

"Wow." Was all Harry managed to say at those words.

"I really am going to give that bastard a run for his money." Harry said.

"As we knew you would Harry." Dumbledore said smiling at his protégé.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: And so it begins

Harry woke up that weekend feeling happier than he had in a long time it had been a hard first week back for the pair with all the changes going on around them and of course Harry in the middle of it all. Draco woke to find that his husband was up and about already like he did most mornings and like this morning he found him in the kitchen cooking breakfast like he did most mornings when he got the chance.

"Mmm something smells nice." Draco whispered into his ear.

"Thanks love why don't you go set the table for Ron Hermione Sirius and Remus no doubt they will be here this morning." Harry said to him the blond nodded before disappearing from Harry's view a few moments late the blond was setting the table.

"So tell me what do you have planned for us both today more time in the vault?" Draco asked.

"Nope I thought a trip down to the village and oh a romantic dinner for two in the little Chinese restaurant that is there now." Harry said.

"Oh sounds romantic but who says I like Chinese?" Draco asked.

"You've never had it so how do you know if you like it or not." Harry said to the blonde eliciting a smile from him.

The door opened to their rooms as Harry looked to see Sirius and Remus come into the room soon followed by Ron and Hermione none of whom looked all that happy something was definitely up with them all this morning he could tell that they had seen or read something that had made them upset.

"Harry maybe you should sit down." Hermione said.

"I am cooking Hermione so no I won't sit down why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on and get it over with." Harry demanded.

"Their was a death eater attack last night the Dursleys were killed." Sirius said.

"And I would care why?" Harry asked the shock that registered in him internally did not externally.

"They were people you lived with." Hermione said.

"Yes lived with being the operative words there Hermione I can't stand the people why the hell would I care if they died or not." Harry said to her the cold tone of his voice letting his displeasure of the conversation be known to all in the room.

"How can you be cold about people you loved?" Hermione asked causing Harry to laugh out loud now his amusement at that statement as well as his disdain for the people he had lived with most of his life showing in his tone.

"Hermione I couldn't care less if they were strung up and gutted the bastards don't deserve to live as far as I am concerned its people like them that fuel people like Voldemort." Harry said to the girl.

Remus and Sirius didn't seem all that surprised by Harry's reaction to the news they had expected as much Hermione didn't seem to understand or Ron for that matter that the boy had a deep seated loathing for the Dursley's it was on Draco who had registered any kind of shock from his husband but it had been buried in a moment by the years of hate that Harry had built up for his former so called family.

"So you don't care that they are dead?" Ron asked.

"No couldn't give a flying monkey that they are dead." Harry said.

While they had been talking Harry had dished up food for them all taking his seat at the table which they had used a wood crafting spell to create from a fallen oak in the forbidden forest just the day before.

Harry sat down at the table with the rest of them before tucking into his own food as far as he was concerned the conversation was over he had no interest in what had happened to the Dursley's they had been dead to him for a long time now that they were actually dead it made no difference to him what so ever.

"Harry we need to talk you're the Potter heir and as such your still considered family to the Dursley's it falls to you to arrange their burial." Remus said to him Harry barely looked at the man when he called.

"Daniel can you come in here for a minute." Harry said.

Daniel is aide came into the room looking at Harry with a happy smile having no clue that his day was to be completely ruined by Harry.

"I need you to get the details of where my former families bodies are being held and contact my aunt Marge ask her where she wants them then arrange the funeral I will not be attending neither will Draco but if you would be so kind as to find some poor wretch idiotic enough to go on our behalf that would be great. Don't worry about how much you spend just take it out of my vaults." Harry had been completely cold during that little speech the boy disappeared from the room through the door moments later Hermione looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"You're not even going to the funeral?" Hermione asked.

"You want me to go pay my respects to people that I can't stand the sight of Hermione nor could they stand the sight of me so why should I waste my time going to the funeral of people that had no love or time for me. Or did you conveniently forget how bad they treated me in the fourteen years I spent there." Harry demanded of the girl who looked like she had just been slapped across the face by Harry his words had been hard and harsh.

"Harry there is no need to get angry with the messengers." Sirius said looking at his godson who was silently seething Harry simply glared at the man before vanishing in a puff of smoke Draco hadn't been shocked to see how angry his husband had got.

"Way to go Hermione." Ron said glaring at his best friend.

"Well it's wrong that he doesn't want to go to their funeral." Hermione snapped back at him.

"You want him to go to a funeral that is for the people that basically used him as a slave and physically and mentally abused him for fourteen years people that are not I might add his family in any shape or form." Draco said to her his silver eyes were as cold as steel looking into them. "Tell me little miss know it all considering his past with the Dursley's did you even stop to think that their being dead may have actually given him the closure he needs on that part of his life and actually served to reassure him that the headmaster would not try something as insane as sending him back there next summer." Draco all but snarled at the girl who was now sobbing into her hands.

"The headmaster couldn't do that anyway Draco the blood wards became void when Harry's heritage came through on his sixteenth birthday." Remus said though he understood the point that Draco was trying to make.

"And that would have made a difference to the man who has already screwed Harry's life up not once but twice." Ron stated.

"The headmaster did no such thing." Remus said.

"Well we shall start with the fact that Harry had a godfather that was innocent and did not even have a trial after he was caught he was just thrown in Azkaban that was a brilliant move by the way seeing as he was innocent. Then lets move on shall we to the decision to put my husband in the care of the Dursley's for ten years. That not enough for you then lets start with the fact that he let him face Voldemort in his first year then in his second year he faced a fucking basilisk then third year rather than tell him the truth about Sirius and try harder to catch him once again sorry Sirius he allowed my husband and his best friends to use a time turner to bloody well save his godfather when a pensive would have proven to all that night what would have been abundantly clear that wormtail was alive and well and still on the lose that alone would have gotten Sirius of the hook. No okay how about fourth year when he allowed Harry to participate in the triwizard tournament along with my other mate he was lewered into a trap one of them died that night. Then lets move on to the fifth year shall we my personal favorite of the five years before this one where Umbridge the bitch from hell who was a fucking death eater I might add was allowed to run this school as if she was in charge of the fucking thing tortured my mate with a blood quill and was a complete bitch to anyone who stood for what was right and almost made us all fail our DADA classes because she refused to teach. What did the headmaster do? I will tell you what he did fuck all he sat back and let it happen. Which by the way nearly killed Harry and Sirius and he hasn't been the same since he came back from beyond the veil. But the story doesn't end their does it lets continue on shall we to the fact that their was a prophecy that could have stopped most of the fucking mayhem and destruction that has followed Harry through school if he had fucking well known about it from the get go. I have lost one mate already thanks to that idiot of headmasters in actions I will not lose Harry and gods help anyone who gets in my way." Draco had ranted the entire time not noticing the headmaster or McGonagall or Elderon standing in the room the latter of the two looked shocked at the rant and verbal assault on the headmaster while the headmaster himself seemed to have shriveled up under the hateful words that had been said and the accusations all of which were true that had been thrown his way.

Hermione looked at her best friends mate in disbelieve she had been to taken with the headmaster to even bother to take into account that the man was partly responsible not fully of course but partly responsible for pretty much everything her best friend had suffered and endured over his life time.

"I think your being more than a little unfair on the headmaster Draco." Elderon said trying to placate his grandsons mate.

"That man has caused Harry more pain and hurt than anyone else including Voldemort and I am sick of it." Draco shouted Dumbledore for his part had looked like he had been slapped in the face with those words.

Harry had popped back into the room he sensed that Draco was angry and hurting he had been listening from the bedroom to most of the rant and he could here the pain in his voice it wasn't something that the others had picked up on but to Harry it was plain as day.

Harry slipped through the door without a word wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and bringing him into a bone crunching hug/cuddle which the blonde fell into for want of a better word Harry just stood their holding him without a word he glared at the headmaster who he had seen was the brunt of the rant.

The look he gave the headmaster was nothing compared to the one he gave Hermione the increasingly angry brunette seemed to be seething on the outside his mate was upset and angry and his Veela part of him was more than a little pissed of at the girl and the headmaster for the distress that they had been pilling onto Draco.

"Who the fuck are you to come into our quarters and cause him distress." Harry snarled at the girl the full force of his fury turning to her he would leave the headmaster out of it as he realized that the old man had been a victim of circumstance rather than the person that Draco's fury had been fully pointed at.

No Draco was angry at Hermione and Dumbledore but mainly Hermione.

"That wasn't what I intended to happen when I came down here this morning Harry I promise." Hermione all but whimpered under the glare of her best friend.

"Next time you come down here if there is ever a next time you will remember who you're speaking to I am not a child Hermione and I sure as hell don't act like one so show me the fucking respect I deserve rather than trying to show me to be the immature idiot that Ron is." Harry snarled before vanishing with Draco in his arms.

"Well then it seems that the Veela's wrath is something that we have both felt today." Dumbledore said breaking the shocked silence Ron was sitting their like a goldfish out of water.

"I guess that even quiet Harry has his moments." Remus said.

"Ziyon was the same as temperamental as Harry is it isn't really that much of a surprise Harry sensed Draco's pain and went to him." Elderon said to him.

"Veela nature is such that when they feel their mate needs them and that they are in some kind of pain whether it be physical or mental pain they need to protect them, Hermione and the headmaster for that matter are very lucky that Harry had enough reign on his powers and temper that he didn't just attack them outright to satisfy the urge that he would have had to protect his mate from those that were causing him the pain." Remus said.

"He wouldn't hurt his best friend though." Ron said.

"Ron if he loses control of his Veela side which I might add he looked like he was close to doing it could have been dangerous for all of us, his a weiver which means that he would have fed on the power of the others in the room and that could have easily led to Hermione and the headmaster's untimely death. There are laws and reasons why you do not attack or anger Veela and or their mates whether their Veela or not which I might add that Draco is in part anyway Veela." Elderon said.

"Hermione you need to reign in that mouth of yours it's going to get you into trouble I have not seen either of them that angry at anyone in a long time the last time I believe is when Harry all but destroyed the headmasters office after we had come back through the veil. Believe when I say the headmaster learnt his lesson that night the hard way that there are just something's that you don't do with Harry and he broke on of the biggest rules that Harry has that night he admitted that he had not been truly forthcoming with the truth and the prophecy had Harry been in Veela mode that night it is very possible that he would have killed the headmaster for what he didn't tell him." Sirius said.

"But he didn't do anything wrong." Hermione said.

"To Harry trust is everything he doesn't trust or love easily, he trusted the headmaster completely until that night when he learned of the lies and hidden truths that had surrounded him since his return to the wizarding world the headmaster had more than one opportunity to tell Harry the truth he didn't and it nearly got Harry killed. Whatever trusts Harry had for the man was destroyed that night and the rift between them is only now just starting to heal." Sirius said.

"Alas Sirius is right I made some big mistakes with Harry who isn't the most trusting person in the world as it is and I did only more damage to that when I didn't tell him what I knew in his first year as Draco said it may have saved Cedric's life and deep down even if he won't admit it to anyone Harry knows that to be true." Dumbledore said quietly looking infinitely older than he would normally.

Hphphphphphphphp

Harry and Draco meanwhile appeared in Diagon alley in the middle of the day the two of them had slowed down their anger though they were far from happy with the people in their lives right now they were at peace with each other and that after all was all that mattered.

"So where to first?" Draco asked.

"You ever been to see a movie?" Harry asked and got a shake of the head from Draco.

"Well then let's go change that shall we you've missed out on so much fun if you haven't watched a movie before now." Harry said leading the way into muggle London and the underground they arrived in the west end some time later all smiles and laughing happily as they exited the station into the square.

They brought tickets for some action film (insert title of your own choice here.) that they thought might be interesting when they sat down with popcorn which Draco was still giggling about even now they were in the cinema on their own the security had finally caught up with them and none of the guards were particularly happy with them about their disappearing act.

"Next time remind me to remove the trackers in our shoes." Harry said causing Draco to laugh.

The movie began causing Draco to jump when people appeared on the screen in front of them he spent the first ten minutes of the film reaching out trying to touch the characters or find out where the voices and people were actually at.

Harry for his part was in tears of laughter at his mate as were a couple of the guards who had been to the cinema before and knew that it would be confusing for a pure blood who had at one point been a blood supremacist so who had never so much as set foot in a muggle shop unless he had absolutely no other choice in the matter.

When the film was finished Harry lead the way out into the street again to the waiting limo Harry was getting rather intrigued about something and wondering whether his husband would consent.

"So Draco you fancy getting some tattoo done or piercing?" Harry asked.

"Your kidding tattoos hurt piercing sounds cool though." Draco said smiling at his husband the driver must have heard what they had been saying as the car pulled to a stop in Knockturn alley which was much to his amusement.

Jumping out of the car once more they walked into the tattoo parlor which was biggish and clean which was a surprise to Harry just one more myth about this little alley Harry thought the two of them sat down in the waiting room Harry looked around the walls at the tattoos which to him looked really cool he saw the horntail.

"Hey Draco I need you for something." Harry said.

Draco walked over looking where Harry was he smiled when he spotted the horntail and saw what Harry was thinking.

"Sure Harry if that is what you want then go right ahead." Draco said kissing his husband.

"You don't mind?" Harry asked.

"Tattoos look hot I just don't like the idea of having one bearing in mind how close I came to being forced to take the mark." Draco whispered Harry understood and wrapped an arm around his husbands shoulder.

"I think I'll have it on the right side of my chest say here." Harry said point to the point just above his nipple.

"Sounds good but we should get matching piercings as well don't you think?" Draco asked and Harry smiled broadly at him.

"Sounds perfect to me." Harry said.

The woman that came out of the office had a face full of piercings and more tattoos than Harry would know what to do with.

"So what would you like?" The woman said to them.

"Well we were thinking of matching piercings and Harry here wants a tattoo." Draco said they pointed out the tattoo which caused the woman to smile as she took the board that had that one on they went into the other room when they had told the woman what they wanted piercing wise one of which was a lip piercing (The other I will let your imagination run wild with.).

"I'd also like to get Draco and Cedric place on my back something nice and stylish writing wise." Harry said Draco smiled at this.

"Side by side of one below the other." The woman asked.

"Side by side." Harry said smiling.

"Well we need to get the piercings out of the way as they are relatively quick to do then we can do that tattoo's." the woman said.

By the end of the ordeal as they would later call it Harry wasn't in that much discomfort nothing that he hadn't felt before anyway Draco of course being yellow when it came to pain had been whimpering through most of it and Harry had to hold his hand during the worst of it which had both of them laughing.

They weren't finished yet so the next stop on the trip was to the barbers so that Harry could get a proper style done which meant back into central London and into a well known department store in Knightsbridge where Harry spent the better part of an hour getting styled before they went to the electrical department which was full of gadgets which Harry was fascinated in and Draco seemed to think was a bit of a joke Harry brought a state of the art Laptop which he took the time to make Hogwarts proof if the limo could go into Hogwarts then so could a laptop he said to Draco rather smugly.

"Hermione isn't the only one with a brain in this outfit." Harry said to Draco when they were finally done some five hours later having brought just about everything that a muggle could dream of.

When the two of them arrived back in the castle with their buys the others were waiting for them the group of friends that had been their that morning were still waiting for them all looking rather tired and Hermione looked like she hadn't stopped crying all day her face was swollen from the amount of crying that she had done either that or Pansy had decked her he wasn't sure which was which in this case.

"Where have you two been?" Sirius asked taking in the new looks of the boys.

"Knockturn alley to name one of the places we went today thanks Daniel." Harry said as the boy came in with some hot food and started to unpack the many bags and boxes that they had brought home with them.

"Are you both out of your minds?" Remus snarled.

"Yes Remus we decided on getting some new rings." Harry said.

Sirius burst out laughing at the look that Remus gave Harry who for his part was all smiles and laughing his head of when he saw the lip rings the pair now had.

"Is that all you had done?" Sirius asked.

"I had a couple of tattoos done." Harry said innocently.

"Well let's see." Ron said.

Harry peeled of his shirt to show of his chest which had the black horntail he had gone with non color representation of the dragon rather than one that had color then turned to show his lower back pulling his jeans down just enough to show the other magically healed tattoos.

"I see you have your mate's names on your back." Elderon said wincing that must have hurt to have done.

Harry nodded. "Draco and I both agreed that they looked hot on me but Draco who was I might add a complete wimp when it came to the piercings he got didn't like the idea of pain all that much." Harry said smiling good naturedly at his mate.

"He says that when the baby is born as we aren't going to give him Cedric as his first name his going to have it added to his back." Draco said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lessons in love

Harry woke up Sunday morning happy and refreshed from the trip on Saturday into London the pair were in a good mood in general except for the arguments the day before they were in as happy a mood as possible.

"Morning." Harry said to his up and about husband who was cooking breakfast or at least trying to cook breakfast.

"Love you're murdering the bacon over again." Harry said as he kissed his husbands neck from behind.

"I so am not." Draco grumbled.

"Love the bacon isn't meant to be black." Harry pointed out smiling.

"So I am not as good as you at cooking bite me." Draco snapped.

"It's begun I see." Sirius said amused by Draco's mood swing.

"I would bite you love but we have company." Harry said kissing his neck again before leaving him to his cooking.

"You just don't think I am sexy anymore is that it." Draco snapped causing Harry to laugh.

"Love you are not the one who is going to be like a balloon in a couple of months you are not nor have you ever been fat." Harry said walking back around to him and massaging his shoulders causing Draco to purr. "Now so we don't end up with food poisoning why don't you let me take over." Harry added gently.

Draco nodded moving aside Harry tried to save the eggs but the bacon and the eggs were both well beyond help scrapping them both in the bin which was changed daily Harry went back to work going for goose eggs rather than duck he had a taste for them this morning and that was what he was having damn it.

Dobby came in with the new ingredients before shunting Harry aside telling him that he should not be cooking in his condition which left Harry fuming and the others laughing, Harry walked around the kitchen making himself some juice before sitting at the kitchen table Draco saw that his husband was pouting at being thrown out of his own kitchen and laughed harder.

"You know I really hate being pregnant at times people seem to think that we can't do anything." Sirius said looking at Harry with sympathy.

"Ron looks like your be using my broom before I do, Draco grounded me until after I give birth." Harry said his mate beamed at him.

"Cool." Ron said.

"It's not safe for you to be flying in competitive games while you're pregnant." Draco said.

"Well Harry son he has a fair point." Sirius said.

"I know he does it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it does it." Harry grumbled Sirius laughed.

"So you giving up your captaincy then?" Ron asked.

"Oh no I am coaching you guys this year instead of playing with you I pick the squad." Harry said smiling at him.

"Never mind Ron you could always live in hope." Draco said smiling at the red head.

"Ron I may be out for the year but that doesn't mean to say that I won't be back better than ever next year." Harry said smiling.

The group ate breakfast in peace Harry watched his mate chatting away freely he never seemed to be phased by anything; Harry wanted to go out as a group again somewhere making use of the last day before they really got back into the full swing of things at school.

The group decided or at least the teens did the adults decided to make an exit Remus wanted to go to the vaults and check out some of the books in them so Harry opened the portal told the sphinx that it was okay and left Remus to it.

Harry walked out to the guards asking them to bring the limo round to the front so they could go out they were asked where they were going Harry said muggle London but wasn't sure where so they didn't make any special arrangements.

Daniel came with along with most of the boys from his old dorm since they hadn't spent anytime together pretty much since the feast at the start of term, jumping into the back of the limo they all headed for London deciding on musical and food and shopping on the family card for baby things for Harry and Draco.

When the finally stopped in London the group dispersed agreeing to meet back here in a couple of hours they took note of the shop then left, Harry turned to Draco Ron and Hermione and Daniel all smiles.

"So who wants to go baby shopping?" Harry said.

"You don't even know what the sex is yet." Hermione said.

"Hermione think of who I am carrying then your know how we know its going to be a boy." Harry said shaking his head slightly.

"Yes I didn't think that one through alright then let's go." Hermione said smiling.

"You do know that you two are two of the godparents." Harry said to them both as they walked the store.

"Harry we need one from each side of the family." Draco said angrily.

"Draco its muggle tradition for a boy to have two of each." Hermione filled him in.

"Oh right well then that's okay." Draco said smiling.

"You don't think that I would have my friends and exclude your friends as god parents if we could only have one of each." Harry said to him.

"No of course not sorry love I keep sticking my foot in it today." Draco said.

"You can make it up to me later." Harry said to him winking.

They walked into the baby section of the store at which point they both went rather mushy over baby clothes, Harry was enjoying shopping for things that they would use in the future it helped to put their minds at ease about everything else that was going on in their lives it meant they could for a short time at least do something that other couples would consider to be normal.

"Are you two finished making a mess of things." Hermione asked an hour later.

"Oh Hermione you wait until your carrying yours and Daniels first your be just as mushy." Draco said smiling.

The pair of them started laughing when the happy pair blushed Harry looked at Ron who was smiling rather eagerly he hadn't stopped smiling since he had been told he would be a godparent to the baby that Harry was carrying.

"You know maybe telling him that could have waited until we didn't need his opinion on something." Draco stage whispered to Harry.

"I heard that." Ron said.

"We know you did Ron but never mind hey you have nine months to smile yourself silly. Tell me Winnie or teletubbies?" Harry waved the two outfits at him.

"Winnie he won't get ribbed for Winnie the pooh and the books are universal we have them in our world to." Ron said smiling.

"Yeah the other one is rather ghastly." Draco said.

"Coming from the guy that wants to dress him in green and silver when the kid is clearly going to be Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Their hasn't been a Malfoy in another house for centuries he will be Slytherin." Draco said.

"But this is a Richards's baby or did you forget that your married name is Richards now." Harry said.

"That doesn't change the fact that my maiden name is Malfoy." Draco said stiffly.

"Yes baby please don't let me forget that." Harry said shaking his head with a smile.

The two of them bickered some more over the house that the child would be in when it was old enough to join Hogwarts the others didn't bother to point out that Cedric was in Hufflepuff as they didn't want the two of them blowing up at them for it.

When they were done shopping they headed for a coffee bar for a drink before heading to the store to meet up with everyone else, one of the guards had gone to get tickets for the group to go out that evening which meant that they were heading for the theatre.

Hphphphphphphphp

Harry and Draco were back at the school by ten that evening they had managed to get an early show so that they wouldn't be to tired the following day when classes resumed, the next morning Harry was up and about at seven finding the bed empty he could here retching from the bathroom walking in he saw a sick looking Draco at the toilet puking kneeling down next to him he rubbed calming circles on his back.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I tried eating breakfast but it won't stay down I think I've been poisoned." Draco said he looked to be in a sorry state.

"Or you could be going through this pregnancy with me." Harry said.

"You mean sharing in it with you." Draco said wide eyed.

"It's possible its sympathetic pregnancy come on lets go see Poppy and get you sorted out if we can." Harry said smiling at his husband.

The two of them washed and dressed before leaving their rooms heading for the hospital wing they found that they weren't the only ones having problems today Nate was in with Sirius Nate looked as sick as Draco felt.

"Boys what can I do for you?" Poppy asked.

"Draco was puking rather violently this morning when I woke up." Harry said to her.

"Oh right well come over and sit down on the bed next to Sirius and Nate please." Poppy said.

Harry walked with Draco quickly conjuring a bowl when he heard the boy gagging he quickly placed it in his lap which he promptly puked into, Sirius was laughing at the two men on the beds until he got one in the bread basket for his efforts causing Harry to laugh at his fallen godfather before quickly picking him up remembering that he was pregnant.

"No hitting the pregnant man even if his annoying you Nate." Harry said.

"His laughing at me for being sick." Nate moaned.

"Yes well you're not the one that has to push the little bugger out of a whole that isn't designed for something that big so give him a break will you." Harry snarled.

Nate looked rather upset about it all but said nothing more Draco was still puking up in the bowl when Poppy came back into the room Harry smiled at the woman who smiled warmly back at him.

"While your hear why don't we give you a check up see that everything is okay." Poppy said.

"You sort these two out then I will oblige you." Harry said she nodded given Draco a stomach calming potion and Nate.

"Well take your top of and we can begin." Poppy said Harry pulled his t-shirt of before lying on the bed next to Draco which had been vacated by Nate who stayed with Sirius the pair of them watched.

Poppy scanned Harry with a couple of spells smiling slightly as she saw that he was in better health than he had ever been though his body was showing signs of the stress he put himself under the last few days but he was in good health in general.

"Your looking pretty good Harry I want you back in here in a couple of weeks for your first check up other than that stay out of trouble and keep of the stress." Poppy said. "It's to early to tell whether you are definitely pregnant but your visions would seem to indicate as do Draco's mood swings that you are carrying." She added.

"Cool I didn't imagine the attack on my mind or for that matter where I was I can tell the difference between a real vision and a force one now." Harry said.

"I didn't say you did but I will be able to tell more in a couple of week's until then take it easy." Poppy said smiling. "It's also okay to be nervous from what I here from Sirius you went baby shopping yesterday his rather proud that his going to be a great godfather." Poppy said.

"No more than we are proud to be fathers in the making." Draco said.

"Good I will also find a list of good maternity medi witches and wizards if you like." Poppy said.

"I would prefer that it was you myself if you are able that is I trust you." Harry said honestly.

"I would be honored to do that for you, I was hoping you would say that but I had to give you the option." Poppy said beaming at them.

"Grandfather will probably insist that the palace physicians be here as well but as long as you're the one doing the work I don't care." Harry said smiling.

They all left together happily when they got back to Harry's and Draco's rooms they saw that Ron and Hermione were waiting for them, Harry smiled as they filled them in on what happened this morning explaining why they weren't in as they normally were at this time of day.

"Shall we eat with our friends in the hall?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry said practically skipping down the hall in front of them he was ecstatic with things as they were now.

When they joined their house mates in the main hall the room started chatting away they hadn't been seen since the potions incident and a lot had happened since then to the couple that was all over the papers.

Harry had been ignoring the papers altogether since the incident with Fudge and Umbridge knowing what the prophet was like he really had no interest in finding out what trash they were talking about him now or what lies they were spreading about his allegiances to Draco and the Malfoy family which to them was as evil as they came no matter what evidence they were shown to the contrary in other words Harry had given up with the prophet as had everyone else they knew they were more interested in the quibbler which was selling more than the prophet these days and was technically more reliable than the prophet.

"You know anyone would think that we were dead for the amount of people that were staring at us at the moment." Harry said to Draco.

"Well other than by the gryffindor's you haven't been seen since before the problems with Snape and everyone heard about the attack on you in the alley by the former minister so is it any wonder." Hermione said to him.

"What do we have first Hermione?" Harry asked he had taken more subjects this year at NEWT level than he had at OWL level.

"Ancient runes." Hermione said looking at their time tables.

"That should be an hour of time wasted." Ron said.

"It's pretty interesting stuff Ron if you're willing to pay attention to what is being said." Hermione and Draco said together.

"Give up you two he won't change his views so their really is no point in bothering with trying is their." Harry said smiling at his best friend in understanding he wasn't sure why he was taking the subject either it just sounded like a good idea at the time.

"Well come on or we will be late see you at potions Ron." Draco said taking Harry's bag for him and getting a death glare for his efforts.

"I am not a bloody invalid Draco I can carry my own bag." Harry snapped.

"Sorry." Draco muttered handing him back the bag Harry run a hand over his mates face quietly.

"Sorry myself I didn't mean to snap at you come on lets get to class." Harry said then passed him the bag as he knew that would make Draco happy causing the boy to smile.

"Thanks." Draco said then kissed Harry.

"Your welcome." Harry said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Attempt

Harry had managed to get through a week without incident in class which for him must have been something of a record it didn't seem like he ever got a week that was easy for him.

Potions had become much better without Snape/Riddle running them his aunt really was great at what she did and he liked the idea of being taught by family it agreed with him better than the slime ball that was before her.

Attacks on the public by Voldemort had seized as well which he took as a good sign like everyone else it meant that the mad man had gotten his revenge for now but they all knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened again and that was the scary thing.

Harry was feeling pretty ill at lunch he hadn't started to feel the pregnancy like Draco had which was a blessing up until this point but as they sat down to lunch this Tuesday morning as soon as he had started drinking his pumpkin juice he started to feel ill he had turned a deathly shade of white which was quite worrying for him.

"How are you okay?" Draco asked worried.

In response Harry puked up all over Draco but their was blood in his puke which everyone saw Hermione was with him in an instant as he fell of the chair he was in Draco there a moment later as well looking ill himself from the sight of his husband on the floor ill the guards took the drink of the table examined it then looked down at Harry before one of them the biggest of the group picked him up and ran out of the room for the hospital wing the group of friends followed the man.

Hphphphphp

When they arrived outside the hospital wing Dumbledore was likewise waiting at the entrance he had conjured comfortable chairs for them all to sit on he knew that this could be a long wait and there was no way any of them would want to sit on the normal chairs.

His grandfather came along an hour later looking haggard Draco who by now was under the effects of a strong calming brew was being comforted by his mother while they waited for news of Harry and his condition classes had been cancelled and as a security measure students had been locked into their common rooms and dorms the castle was in lock down it had become clear quite quickly that an attempt had most likely been made on Harry's life.

Security had been increased ten fold on the king which was a sure sign that something had gone desperately wrong at lunch, it was a little after five in the evening when Poppy finally came out of the wing she looked haggard and tired she moved to Draco out of respect for the fact that he was the sitting kings husband.

"How is he?" Draco asked.

"We've found the cause of the problem and have given him the anti-venom but his in a coma at the moment we aren't sure how much damage the poison did to him we don't know how long it will be before he wakes up, it appears that the pumpkin juice is how the poison was administered." Poppy said wrapping one of her hands in Draco's she told him that he could go sit with him.

"Then it was someone in the castle that was responsible for the attempt on Harry's life." Dumbledore said sadly.

"How's the baby?" Draco asked.

"His fine healthy what ever they were planning it didn't have an effect on the pregnancy." Poppy said their was an audible sigh of relief from Draco.

Draco walked past the woman into the hospital wing to see that Harry was as she said resting peacefully and alive their were mediwizards surrounding the bed and the room they all look tired.

"We are going to be moving him to the palace shortly it's the safest place for him right now another attempt on his life at this stage in the healing process would kill him and I think we proved that the castle is not safe for him at the moment." Elderon said to Draco.

"Of course our priority has to be his safety I will visit him every evening and will want to know if his awake immediately no matter whether I am in class or not." Draco said.

"Of course Draco we aren't trying to separate you from him we just don't think it's safe to leave him where his vulnerable in this state at the palace he will be well taken care of as you know." Elderon said.

Hphphphphp

The following morning a very tired and clearly very angry Draco walked in to the hall with the rest of his and Harry's friends all of whom looked very tired the group had spent most of the night with Harry.

_Flashback_

_Draco walked into the palace infirmary to see Dumbledore sitting next to Harry talking softly to the boy as if he could hear what was being said to him Draco wasn't sure whether it was because the headmaster believed that Harry could hear him or whether it was for the headmasters benefit._

"_Hello Draco here have this seat." Dumbledore stood for Harry's husband who slumped into the seat. "We will find the people who did this Draco don't you worry about that." Dumbledore added Draco looked like he had been crying when he looked at Dumbledore their was the barest of nods from the man._

"_I have an idea on how to draw those responsible for this out into the open." Draco said._

"_Oh?" Dumbledore said looking at the boy._

"_We tell the school that Harry is alive and well cured and fancy free in the hospital wing then have someone of Harry's height and looks a bit like Harry to take his place on the bed we have the guards hidden so that the people or person responsible wont see them until its to late and we wait for them to try and make another attempt on Harry's life which of course they will." Draco said._

_End flashback._

Dumbledore stood in front of the school he had a happy look on his face that belied the worry that he felt for his student who was as they speak in a coma somewhere quite near death and yet he knew that the boy would be alright he had to be he had a world to safe and that was his job he couldn't die not now.

"Some of you may have noticed that Harry Potter is not with us this morning that is because at the moment the young man in question is currently recuperating from an attempt on his life yesterday, the boy is awake and we believe that he will be back in school by the end of the week." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"What is he playing at?" Ron asked so quietly that only Draco could hear.

"Your see now act like everything is fine." Draco said smiling to the rest of the hall it looked like they had not spoken at all.

The group walked out of the great hall no one noticed that Draco had peeled of from them all to head up to the hospital wing where he had the invisibility cloak waiting for him when he walked into the hospital wing he saw that Harry was indeed in the room or a guard who had taken poly juice potion to look like Harry was anyway he looked at peace.

Poppy was in the room looking less than happy with the well hidden guards they all knew that the person or persons responsible would make their move soon they wouldn't be able to resist if they were working for Voldemort and that was a pretty safe assumption at this point that they were.

It didn't seem to take that long for one of the Gryffindor's to walk into the room Draco had to suppress the urge to gasp no their was no way that he was responsible he idolized Harry this was insane but sure enough the boy drew a long thing dagger that looked to be laced with poison it was then that in total eight stunners hit the boy as he went flying into the wall behind him all of fifteen feet away.

Draco moved quickly now lifting the left sleeve he wasn't at all surprised to see that the boy had the mark on his left forearm turning to one of the guards he whispered something the guard disappeared into the hall way heading of for an unknown destination.

Ten minutes later the boy's brother was marched into the room by the guard and Dumbledore the boy looked confused until he saw his brother on the floor the mark on his arm visible when he blanched and backed away from his brother into the bed nearest to him he looked visibly sick from the sight of his brother with the mark on his arm.

"I don't have the mark I would never betray Harry like that." The boy said lifting the sleeve on his left arm to reveal that he had no angry black tattoo on his arm Dumbledore did some spells to make sure that it was the truth when he was satisfied he apologized for not believing the boy. "I understand sir we were close but I would not do something as insane as join someone who wants to kill muggle born's." Dennis Creevey said to the headmaster who smiled.

"I am sorry that it is your brother who betrayed Harry and as attempted to kill Harry." Dumbledore said.

"When you see him will you tell him that I am sorry." Dennis said to Draco.

"Of course he won't blame you for this Dennis no one knew why your brother swapped sides." Draco said the boy nodded and left the adults to their jobs.

Colin Creevey was woken up in restraints so that he could not move or hurt anyone the boy had a mad glint in his eye as he looked around at the people they could all see the loathing the boy had for them the contempt that he held for them all.

"My lord will kill him eventually you know." Colin all but screamed at them Kingsley came forward and administered the serum to the boy he watched the boys eyes roll into the back of his head before refocusing just slight glazed over as it were.

"Is your name Colin Creevey?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes." He replied.

"Who ordered the attack on Harry?" Draco asked.

"My lord wanted him dead revenge for what he did to his brother." He replied.

"Are their more spies in the school student body?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes two in Slytherin and Gryffindor." Colin said.

"Who are they?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Parvati Patil, Millicent Bullstrode and Theodore Nott." Came the reply more of the guards walked out of the room no doubt searching for the people in question the boy was grinning widely at this point. "We will win old man you cannot beat us your precious king is dead or dying." Colin said laughing manically.

"Really I was under the impression that I was alive and well oh yes and extremely pissed of at you." Harry said stepping up to him from the bed that he had been lying on he had recovered quickly as it was his body healed faster than most due to the unusual mix of blood that he had in system the Hecatamae and Veela blood that coursed through his body had helped him heal through the worst of it though admittedly he was feeling under the weather still.

"It's a lie his dead I murdered him." Colin screamed causing Harry to slap him hard across the face to shut him up to a whimper.

"Your be tried in our courts on charges of attempted murder your master won't be able to get anywhere near you without getting himself killed." Harry said down to the boy who was now free of the effects of the serum and looked angry.

"I demand trial by wizemgamot." Colin screamed at him spittle flying everywhere.

"Not a chance." Draco said kissing his husbands cheek. "How long have you been awake?" Draco asked.

"Oh since just after breakfast at the palace they told me what you were planning and I decided to be in on the fun I'm still feeling a little under the weather but apart from that I feel great." Harry said hugging the boy back.

"And the baby?" Draco asked.

"Is doing fine love just like me." Harry said.

"Your feeling better Harry?" McGonagal asked.

"I will still feel a little under the weather for a few days and have been told to take it easy but I will be fine." Harry said smiling at his head of house.

"It's good to hear Harry you had me quite worried." McGonagal said.

"I think I could make a living out of worrying people." Harry said laughing lightly at the look on his teacher's faces.

"You do have a habit of getting into trouble." Dumbledore said chuckling lightly.

"Trouble tends to follow me about sir I think it knows where I am at all times." Harry said smiling at the headmaster.

"Will you try for me to stay out of it this year please I will be grey before my time." Draco said smiling.

"Love your hair will never be grey your be as beautiful as you are now two hundred years from now." Harry said to his husband.

They both looked down at the boy on the chair who was now openly weeping with contempt and disgust on their face the teachers present were surprised to see the look on Harry's face.

"Get that thing out of this castle it brings a bad taste to my mouth thinking about him anymore." Harry said to the guards who nodded stunning the boy once more they portkeyed out of the room.

The two of them returned to their rooms all smiles Draco saw before Harry that their friends and family were waiting for them Harry smiled when he had an armful of Hermione he looked past her to Daniel who looked upset Harry hugged his best friend before walking to the servant.

"It wasn't your thought you know." Harry said to him.

"If I had been paying attention and doing my job that wouldn't have happened." Daniel said bowing his head Harry grabbed the man pulling him into a fierce hug in front of their friends.

"You didn't do anything I hadn't told you to do before Daniel so any trespasses are forgiven I'm not about to exile my best friend and her mate now am I." Harry said smiling at the boy who grinned back a little shakily yes but it was a grin none the less.

"Thank you." Daniel said.

"Your welcome, you do know that I see Hermione as a sister and as such your going to be some kind of uncle to this kid in here right." Harry said to the boy who got a sheepish grin on his face which seemed to be alit with pride.

"Thanks Harry his been moping since the attack." Hermione said.

"No problems what are friends for." Harry said to one of his best friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: With the rising of the morning sun

Harry woke up a couple of days after his return to Hogwarts to find Draco out on the patio they had installed in their rooms which were becoming more and more homely as time went on the pair of them had made the space their own which had intrigued the headmaster who wasn't sure why they were making the effort.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around the waist of his husband.

"Yes, did I wake you?" Draco asked.

"No I woke up on my own and saw you out on the terrace." Harry explained.

"It's changing isn't it, first Snape now Creevey who will be next." Draco said.

"It works out that way sometimes we both know it, who in their right mind would suspect Creevey of being a traitor his muggleborn and it is only a matter of time before his dead anyway we both know he has out lived his usefulness to Voldemort." Harry said kissing Draco's neck lightly.

They stood there for a long while watching the sun rise they had a perfect view from where they were it was quite remarkable that they could enjoy the view without people venting at them for waking them up.

Harry thought about what had happened over the last few weeks he knew that this was the beginning that it had only been a matter of time before the school and he became a target in this war, Harry immediately after his return to the castle had offered and had the offer accepted to bring part of his army to the castle to reinforce the castle.

His elite guard were now in the castle camped out in tents at the front of the castle no one in their right mind would be idiotic to try and enter the castle unannounced they would have to get past the two hundred men who were battle mages sitting on the front door step of the castle.

The castle was undergoing rewarding to tighten the boundaries and had new wards in place by the end of the first day it was slowly but surely becoming harder to get into the castle without help which was as Harry put it a good thing it meant that Voldemort would not simply be able to walk in through the front gates.

Harry had also sealed the passages he knew of in and out of the castle so that anyone meaning wormtail who knew about the tunnels would not be able to use them to get in, anyone attacking would have to come through the front gate and that was proverbial suicide for anyone mad enough to attempt it.

"What brought this on?" Harry finally asked they hadn't moved for almost an hour now the sun had dawned and was now starting its slow progressive way across the sky.

"I don't know." Draco admitted.

"Its beautiful isn't it." Harry said nodding his head of towards the skyline.

"It's hard to imagine that in a few years our first born will be coming here." Draco said smiling.

"Not exactly what I meant but yeah that's something we have to look forward to, if his anything like us then he will be troublesome and a marauder if Sirius and Remus have anything to do with it." Harry said smiling.

"His going to have a lot of fun, we are building a new future right here." Draco said looking down on the grounds where the troops were just starting to wake up to start a new shift as the night watchmen came in,.

"In the end what we do here will be for our children and our friends children, we fight this war so that they don't have to Draco." Harry said smiling sadly.

"I know." Draco whispered feeling Harry tighten his hold on him and leaning into the comfort that was being offered.

"We live so long a lives how about we make a promise to each other that we will watch at least one sunrise a week if not more together." Harry said smiling.

"I think that sounds perfect." Draco whispered.

They both walked back into the apartment that they now shared in the castle which is what it had become really it was far to homey to call rooms and it had to much of their own personal tastes in it to just be another set of rooms in the castle.

"We still need to decide on a color scheme for the place you know." Draco said Harry flicked his wand so the place changed to green and silver.

"Problem solved you do know that the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin I demanded it didn't I didn't want to be their after meeting you the first time but I like the colors so lets go with this for the main rooms and something light and cheerful for the nursery." Harry said smiling when his husband nodded grinning back.

"Sounds like a good idea, I don't think silver and green are good for a nursery I had peach in my nursery I remember." Draco said.

"Maybe sky blue peach is just too girly for me." Harry said chuckling softly at the growl that came out of Draco's lips. "Oh don't worry baby your all man." Harry added in a mock scared tone patting his husbands rump as he walked into the kitchen area as the apartment was open planed except for the bedrooms and bathroom it was easy to see why they both liked it.

Just then their was a knock at the door Harry asked Draco to open it while he did breakfast the pair of them smiled at Harry's grandfather as he walked into the room with Dumbledore Sirius and Remus along with Ron Hermione Daniel and Ginny the group were all smiles with them.

"Morning gramps what brings you to the castle?" Harry asked fishing in the cupboards for ingredients then the fridge that they had brought in Glasgow that weekend much to the amusement of the others.

"Well I did have a question as to why you have two hundred of the elite guard setting up camp in the grounds of Hogwarts." Elderon said.

"Well after Creevey and the deatheaters I offered our help to Dumbledore in protecting the castle and its students from outsiders who would wish us all harm he accepted and I sent the order for two hundred of the best men we had they sent the elite guard." Harry said.

"I see we have plenty of elite to protect the palace of course so that really isn't a problem." Elderon said smiling. "I was curious is all Voldemort would not be stupid enough to attack us to do so would pretty much turn the whole magical creature community against him and that would be very bad for him and his people." Elderon said.

"So Albus isn't the only person his afraid of." Harry said.

"Oh no he just likes to think that Albus is his only concern." Elderon said.

"I will have to remember that." Harry said.

"Ah this is Merlin I see his quite a wonderful creature Harry." Dumbledore said smiling.

"You haven't seen him before because he likes Hedwig and spends a lot of time with her in the owlery when she isn't sleeping down here on her perch; between you and me I think she has a mate up their and that's why she goes up there." Harry said.

"Ah yes that wonderful snowy owl of yours." Elderon said. "I was asked why you kept her by several people apparently they think that Merlin is more than adequate but I see that you have a familiar in her." The older man said.

"She was my first real birthday present Hagrid brought her for me I would never dream of getting rid of her she's kind of like a best friend." Harry explained smiling wistfully as he looked out the window for a moment.

"You choose wisely animals make the best of friends." Elderon said.

"Next he'll be telling me that I should befriend the whomping willow." Harry said laughing.

"I'll have you know that I wouldn't wish making friends with that thing on anyone but my worst of enemies." Elderon said while everyone else burst out laughing. "That tree has always been foul tempered since the day James burnt some of its roots back when it was first planted I remember your father telling me that he spent some time in the hospital wing for that." The older man said.

"Your father for a couple of years was the DADA professor he was here when James and us were in the school he had to rescue James from the willow which was spanking him at the time I believe I have never seen anything so funny in all my life. I will share that memory sometime with you Harry I think your see why it was so funny." Dumbledore said chuckling at the mere memory.

"Damn I bet that left a mark." Harry and Draco said together before laughing their merry little heads of.

"Harry may I ask did you have any choice in the color scheme?" Hermione asked.

"I did actually as it was I who put the color on the walls I have always like the Slytherin colors and I should have been in that house if it were not for my refusing to go into it Slytherin would have been my home." Harry said Draco beamed with pride while Ron looked like a fish out of water not sure what to say or do.

"Please tell me you're not going to paint the nursery in these colors." Elderon said smiling at his grandson.

"Of course not we thought blue or something light and cheerful." Harry said smiling.

"Oh good a nursery would not look good in green maybe silver but not green." Sirius said.

"We know that Sirius which is why we haven't painted it and we have a little over eight months before any of that becomes an issue." Harry said smiling at his godfather.

"You do know that this baby is going to be spoilt rotten." Sirius said.

"Of course he has a huge family not to mention subjects that will send presents no doubt when he is born." Harry said rubbing his own stomach subconsciously as he spoke proudly.

"They loved it when you married when you give them their future king next year they will be on cloud nine." Elderon said smiling at his grandson and his husband.

"So what on earth do you have planned next oh wise leader." Ron mockingly said to Harry.

"Oh well we need to get as many allies on side as we possibly can I think with enough pressure from our envoys the elves will follow us into siding with Dumbledore I don't trust the ministry as far as I could throw them." Harry said smiling slightly.

"The elves are close allies of the kingdom my youngest daughter married their eldest son Malkin I believe they will be of great help to us." Elderon said.

"The giants are out of the question but the light dragons may be willing to pitch in if we can get to them before Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Then we will send envoys to both and quickly send Charlie to the Dragon's since he works with them he should be able to handle talking to them and contact my aunt lets get the ball rolling in on this the sooner we move the better is my opinion." Harry said smiling.

"Charlie can be underway this evening." Dumbledore said.

"I will speak to my daughter and her husband this evening at dinner they are coming to the palace tonight." Elderon said.

"Tell them I say hi and would like to meet them at Christmas." Harry said.

"What are you thinking love?" Draco asked.

"A Christmas ball here or at the palace." Harry said simply.

"A great idea Harry it's just what we need right now is a cheer me up do." Dumbledore said smiling broadly.

The elders of the group walked out of the room together chatting happily about everything and nothing all at the same time which amused Harry greatly if he wasn't mistaken he hadn't seen Dumbledore look so happy in a long time.

"Do those two have a spring in their step?" Ron asked.

"I think your find they are happy because Harry is making decisions he needs to make without any prompting and cub you made to great ones there." Sirius said smiling rather proudly at his godson.

"Thanks pop." Harry said laughing at the stunned look on his godfathers face.

"What did you just call me?" Sirius asked still stunned.

"Well you and Mr. Weasley are the closet I have ever had to having real fathers since my parents died and Moony is like an uncle as well so pops is your new nickname." Harry said the others were laughing.

"Thank you cub." Remus said proud to be considered as family to the boy.

"You will always be welcome in my home Remus family stick together." Harry said to the man who smiled.

The group went about their usual daily routines happily they met at lunch and dinner Draco had been watching Harry who seemed to be as alive and vigorous as ever if not more so the boy had a spring in his step it appeared as if the boy who had been so close to death just days before was as healthy and as sprite as anyone in the castle.

"You know if I didn't know that boy better I would think that his trying to prove a point to our little death eaters that we don't know about." Pansy said.

"I heard that Pansy and I am not putting on an act I am genuinely happy." Harry said skipping down the corridor.

It was just after dinner when they heard a scream coming from the girls bathroom on the second floor Myrtles bathroom Harry looked at the others before practically running into the bathroom they found Ginny on the floor next to a bleeding girl whos face was covered in blood though the ear rings were a dead give away this was Luna.

"Shit lets get her to Poppy." Draco said picking up the girl in his arms.

They made a slow journey owing to the weight of the girl to the medical wing of the castle when Poppy saw the girl she practically screamed it was that loud, one of the house guards came in did some spells turning to say that a spell had done the damage to the girl.

"I don't care how many stones you have to upturn find the person responsible for this." Harry shouted at the man who looked like he was about to soil his clothes no one in the room had seen Harry this angry. "How is she?" Harry asked.

"She was hit with a dark version of the cutting curse their will be scars where the cuts were made." Poppy said as Dumbledore came into the ward with Flitwick and McGonagall all looked shell shocked at the state of the girls face where the wounds had been healed it was covered in little angry red scars now.

"Find who is responsible for this before I do Albus or I will not be accountable for my actions student or not." Harry said to the man before he stormed out of the room Draco could feel the pain radiating of his husband.

"I think it would be a good idea to do as he asks Luna is a good friend and his probably ready to call a battle cry over this." Draco said to his teachers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The third mate

As it turned out they couldn't locate the person who had attempted to kill Luna and within a week of the attack her father had removed her from the school for her own safety, it had been nearly a month since the attack and strangely enough the annual quidditch match was about to begin between Gryffindor and Slytherin Ron and Harry sat next to Sirius and Remus with Hermione next to them.

"So who are you going to cheer for Harry your husband or your house?" Sirius asked.

"My house of course." Harry said smiling.

"Won't Draco be annoyed?" Hermione asked.

"No he knows that any other time I would support him whole heartedly just not today, today I want Ginny to beat him whole heartedly." Harry said smiling.

"Hello Harry." Ben said from behind them.

"Oh hey Ben come to see your lovely bride play?" Harry asked.

"My sister isn't married Potter." Ron said.

"Don't mind him his under the weather today his been sick all morning so I benched him and put Dennis up for him today." Harry said.

"I am fine I am telling you." Ron said.

"So should I cancel the request for your mummy that you asked for this morning?" Harry asked causing the others around him to laugh.

"Your so dead." Ron said making a lounge for Harry who side stepped it and sent a tickling charm at his best friend who was now rolling around on the floor tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. "Make…it…stop…Harry…please." Ron gasped out ragidly Harry dropped the spell.

"Harry did you put extra power in that spell?" Sirius asked.

"No just the ordinary level of power I put into any spell." Harry said.

"That seemed to have a little extra whiz to it." Hermione said.

"So where is Daniel today?" Harry asked.

"Preparing for the party afterwards no doubt I am beginning to see your point he likes to do things for you." Hermione said.

"Yes well his sister is joining us tonight which is why his making such an effort you sees grandfather insisted as did mum that we have a servant at the castle so that Sirius didn't have to do so much and so that I would have to do nothing as well." Nate grumbled.

"I gave up trying to fight Daniel on it so don't bother, he didn't mention that he had a sister though." Harry said.

"Yes apparently his quite the looker." Sirius said.

The house teams came out onto the pitch Ron looked ecstatic to be flying on Harry's broom Harry planned on and had in fact brought the boy one for Christmas so that he wouldn't be left out the same for Ginny though he knew that she knew that is what he had brought her as she had seen the presents he had had to get them early as they were in such high demand that if he hadn't he wouldn't have got them for Christmas day.

"I bet you wish you were up there with them." Remus said to him as he caught Harry looking wistfully up at the flyers.

"Is Ron acting strangely around you or is it just me and Draco?" Harry asked.

"Why'd you ask?" Hermione said.

"Oh I don't know it maybe the fact that for the last week he has been carrying my bag for me in the classes we have together that you guys don't have with us." Harry said to the girl.

"There is nothing strange about that Harry everyone does that for you." Hermione pointed out and it was true.

"Well I only seem to notice that his doing it." Harry admitted.

"Harry did you say that you didn't have to have a third mate?" Nate asked.

"I said that didn't I." Harry said smiling slightly at the memory.

"This could be your bodies way of saying that you do need one Draco as said something very similar to us." Sirius said.

"It's very hard to predict when you lose a mate whether you will ever meet someone who is suitable for you to mate with again even more so when you have a mate already." Nate said. "Though admittedly I am not in that situation one of our distant cousins was and he met one even though he swore that he would never take another mate it just happened with him." Nate added.

"I'll talk to Draco after the match." Harry said finally.

When the match was over which had admittedly been a close thought match and in the end Gryffindor had edged the match by a mere 30 points the group headed to meet their friends and husband as they came out of the changing room.

"Hey love lets go for a walk I need to talk to you alone." Harry said indicating that Draco should follow him the others smiled and Hermione winked at him.

They walked with their guards into the forbidden forest for privacy staying well clear of Aragogs lair which Harry knew was of to the right of them so they headed to the left and walked in silence with the guards close behind but at a discreet distance away from them.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Draco asked.

"I was wondering whether it was just me or whether you had been noticing Ron a lot as well." Harry asked as they walked.

"I thought I was going round the bend that it was just me I asked Hermione about it a couple of days ago when you were in the bath but she said it could just be nothing, now I think about it though I think I picked up his scent and if that's the case I think that we may have our third mate." Draco admitted.

"I picked up a scent but it was so much like yours I think I may have just ignored it and put it down to your smell." Harry said.

"Oh what do I smell like?" Draco asked.

"Honey and cocoa." Harry said.

"You smell like Coffee and vanilla." Draco admitted.

"If we can smell him does that mean he can smell us?" Harry said with a smile.

"If his started to attract to us then its likely that he may have picked up our scent but then again his human which means that may not apply, its like with you when I started to come into my inheritance I could smell you and Cedric I knew that we were meant to be together like you did to I suspect." Draco said.

"It felt right with you, Cedric was human but he picked up on you before I did." Harry said taking his mates hand in his as they walked.

"We should speak to Ron when we get back." Draco said.

"Yes that would be the best idea to talk to him before we do anything else I should get gramps to help us with that he may know more than we do about this sort of thing." Harry said.

They had come across a clearing which was quite big to say the least it had to be at least thirty meters wide and circular in appearance, Harry spotted a unicorn grazing in the clearing the birds chattered happily as they walked into the clearing which had the most stunning wildlife in it.

"We mean you no harm." Harry said to the unicorn who neighed but stayed grazing though eyeing the pair up occasionally.

"Dobby." Draco called.

"Master Draco I is so happy to see you again." Dobby squeaked.

"Dobby could you bring Ron here for us." Harry asked.

"Yes master Harry Potter." The house elf disappeared from view before reappearing moments later with a bewildered looking Ron who beamed at the sight of the two of them and they both picked up his scent they were not mistaken now that they were alone it was an unmistakable smell. "Dobby bring food." The elf disappeared.

"Hey guys what are you doing out here?" Ron asked.

"We have been noticing you for a while now Ron you see it became clear that we might be seeking our third mate and well now that we are alone we can smell your scent." Harry said rather hurriedly.

"So I am not going insane every time I go near one of you guys I get this raging stiffy." Ron said blushing.

"Oh no you're not imagining things." Harry said taking Ron's hand the boy sighed with contentment a moment later when Draco took his other hand the guards had turned away respectfully to give them all privacy.

"Mum is going to be so proud now you really are going to be family." Ron said. "I've never had something feel so right." He added.

"It feels fantastic to be linked to someone." Harry admitted.

"Hey guys look at this." Draco said breaking the intense stare between the two of them looking around the Centaurs and a number of other creatures appeared in the clearing Firenze at the front smiling at the three of them the guards looked stunned.

"Hello again Harry Potter it was written that we would meet again." Firenze said.

"These are humans they are not of our world." Bane shouted.

"They are Hecatamae Bane or at least one of them is the other two are his mates and two of them have Veela blood in them tell me young one what is your name." one of the centaurs asked.

"King Michael this is my mate King Draco and I guess that this will be King Ronald or Ron for short." Harry said smiling.

"It is a pleasure to meet the three of you." The centaur bowed Harry smiled before placing a warm hand on the males shoulder.

"Their will be none of that we are all equals here." Harry said the centaur looked shocked for a moment before smiling back at him. "I have never viewed your race or any other with contempt or considered you to be less for not being human." He added.

"You truly are as great as the house elves would let on maybe you will be the one to help the magical races that are looked down upon because they are not human." The old centaur replied.

"If I have my way all would be equal." Harry said smiling.

The centaurs stayed for a while with the exception of one who stormed of into the forest the three of them noticed that a family of unicorns was still their with a green bird and black bird which was unmistakably a phoenix.

"Harry do you know what that bird is?" Ron asked in awe.

"I think she is a forest phoenix they are meant to be really rare and no one has them as familiars." Harry said walking to the family and the bird.

"_Hello young one my name is Gaia these unicorns and I sort you our today guided by nature herself you are the prophesized ones you will bring great peace to this world I don't doubt." Gaia said._

"_We wish to come with you and be your friends if you will allow it." The eldest of the unicorns said a female their was five in total all pearly white._

"_We would be honoured." Harry replied._

"_Then shall we return to your castle, come the elder of us will carry you back." The female said._

"_I think if you do not already have a name that I shall call you Lily." Harry said to the unicorn._

"_I am honoured that you would call me by that name." Lily replied._

"Harry are you okay you have been staring at the unicorns for a while?" Draco asked.

"They have come to us of their own will and wish to become friends the phoenix's name is Gaia the eldest of the unicorns will be my ride you two work out which ones you wish to ride." Harry said.

Walking over to Lily he gingerly climbed aboard making sure as not to hurt the unicorn he wouldn't want to do that.

Hphphphphphphp

Dumbledore was looking out of his office window waiting for a sign of the boys returning when he spotted three of them one of the Weasley boy's Ron if he wasn't mistaken riding on was that unicorns.

Dumbledore called Sirius and Nate telling them to meet him in the great hall where the boys were no doubt heading. When he arrived in the great hall he saw five unicorns and a forest phoenix with them which was an incredible sight for anyone to see.

"Boys going into the forest is against the rules you know that." Dumbledore said to them all trying to look stern Lily decided to nudge the mans hand at this moment which he used to stroke the creatures head with she was incredible.

"I see you met Lily she's the leader of the family this here is Gaia as you probably guessed she is a forest phoenix." Harry said patting the rump of the unicorn Hagrid walked into the hall smiling at the sight of the unicorns. "Hagrid would you be so kind to find a nice paddock for them to stay in please." Harry said to the giant.

"Of course Harry." Hagrid said.

"_Well come and see you later." Harry said._

"_Take care of your young one Harry." Lily said to him._

"_I will do." Harry said._

"Harry you do know that unicorns don't like to be kept as pets." Dumbledore said to him.

"They came to us professor along with the centaurs." Ron said.

"What were you doing out their with them anyway." Sirius asked intrigued the three of them looked very happy about something.

"I finally met my mate." Ron said.

"Or in this case mates." Harry said then the pair of them wrapped an arm around Ron protectively.

"Looks like you owe me dinner headmaster." Sirius smirked.

"You were betting on us?" Draco demanded.

"You need to drink this so that the baby isn't rejected Ron all you need to do is had a drop of your blood into the vial before Harry drinks it." Nate said which with a little help he did.

Harry downed the potion in one smiling at the confused look on his mates face he took the boys hand placing it on his stomach.

"This baby isn't just mine and Draco's anymore its yours as well." Harry whispered causing the boy to grin.

"I am really going to be a dad?" Harry nodded and Ron whooped the others smiled Harry simply kissed the boy where he stood Draco when he had finished did like wise before they headed up to get the stuff from Ron's room out of their and into the apartment they now shared.

Hphphphphphphp

Voldemort sat in his throne room looking entirely unhappy with the recent events first his brother was captured now the damn boy had managed to survive an attempt on his life damn that boy.

He had lost his favourite follower and now the person that he wanted to carry his child Draco fucking Malfoy was his enemies life mate this was not happening his best laid plans were going to waste and what was more the followers knew it.

"Have you not found Lucius yet?" Voldemort demanded.

"No my lord we think his being protected by the Hecatamae." Crabbe said.

"I want him dead." Voldemort roared.

"If we attack them we might as well declare war with them my lord." Goyle said.

"I want that traitorous bastard dead." Voldemort roared.

"My lord the Hecatamae will retaliate if we attack them." Wormtail tried.

"I am not afraid of them." Voldemort said with confidence. "And if you are then you are of no use to me AVADA KEDAVRA." He shouted the last two words killing Wormtail. "Anyone else like to tell me something if not find him and kill him." Voldemort roared.

Hphphphphphphp

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay guys thanks to all of you who are reviewing the story as it comes along updates are coming thick and fast so don't mind me, if you aren't reviewing then please do your feed back is most needed.

Can the next chapter be anymore insane keep an eye out?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Past Echo's

Harry sat in his newly extended apartment which now included room for a third person he had also solved the problem of Ron's snoring ear plugs which he insisted on wearing as the snoring disturb him most nights their second wedding had somehow though no one was exactly sure how gone of without a hitch.

The Weasley clan had finally gotten their wish to see Harry marry one of their own though admittedly Ron was the last person that they thought Harry would marry which amused him no end when he heard about it.

Ron had moved in and after a second mound of presents that if it were possible out did the first wedding the three of them settled into a routine that allowed them to have plenty of time together Harry had also gone and brought himself a new broomstick so that they all had one and that Ron didn't have to give him back the one he was using at the moment.

Halloween was that night Harry had to smile he enjoyed the festivities that went on and this year would be no different he thought, the news had broke that their was a ball to be held on Halloween Harry had told Ron that he would sort out dress robes for the red head who somehow had been persuaded to go blonde much to Harry's amusement the red head did look pretty hot as a blonde but boy did he get ribbed for it by his brothers and sister.

The spell that had changed his hair color and we were talking all hair not just on his head was permanent unless the counter curse was given to him which of course meant that he freaked when he found this out while Harry and Draco had laughed their heads of.

Hermione and Sirius came in to the trios rooms that morning all smiles the new look Ron was rather anxious to see his new robes which had been hidden from him until that night only Draco knew what they looked like and he had said that they would suit him down to the t.

"Morning boys you're looking well." Sirius said smiling at the two of them who were present they could here singing in the bathroom which had to be Draco as the other two were in the room sitting or cooking and it didn't seem apparent that the two in the room would want to get caught singing by anyone.

"Thanks Sirius we're feeling well." Harry said walking over with plates of food to the table which was being weighed down this morning.

"How's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"The morning sickness seems to have died down a bit for the moment Ron can still eat us out of house and home though." Harry said affectionately.

"Draco denied my third helping last night." Ron muttered.

"Yes baby that's because we do not wish to see you looking like Dudley." Draco said from the door way.

"That was pretty impressive singing in the bathroom Draco." Ron said laughing at the look the boy gave him.

"You did ask for that love." Harry pointed out kissing the boy on the lips before sitting down in the more comfortable of the chairs at the table Hedwig who was staying down in the rooms at the moment flew over and gobbled up a couple of rashes of the bacon while the two phoenix's made light work of the grub that was placed in front of them when Draco gave them their morning food. "You know the way Hedwig's eats the bacon you would think that we don't feed her when she doesn't get successful on her hunts." Harry added stroking her feathers.

"It's father's birthday soon." Draco admitted.

"How soon is soon?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow." Draco said.

"You're telling us this now?" Ron asked.

"Well with everything else that has been going on I forgot about it this place as been alive with activity what do we get him." Draco said.

"Well I think that Merlin and Gaia have an idea can you get me a couple of vials from the potions lab." Harry said.

Draco nodded coming back moments later with the two vials he had asked for Harry walked over to Gaia first who trilled happily before letting her tears seep into the vial Draco and Sirius watched in awe as he did the same with Merlin who happily did the same both got stroked and thanked for their gift before he walked back over to the table corking the vials.

"Do you have any idea how much those tears would be worth?" Ron asked.

"A lot Ron as they happen to be phoenix's and because one of them is from a race of phoenix which don't do the pet thing and never give anything willing." Harry said smiling. "I don't plan on selling them anyway the birds thought that they would be a perfect gift for our father in law." Harry said smiling as the two phoenix's trilled in acknowledgement.

"He will be really grateful for this you know he has long hoped to work with forest phoenix tears it is a believe that tears of a phoenix may be what could lead to a cure for lycanthropy they just haven't been able to find phoenix's in the wild that would willingly give their tears the fire phoenix is the most common familiar of all the phoenix races and their tears have only lead to the wolfsbane potion that the werewolves use now." Draco explained.

"Well then maybe this will help Moony some more I am sure if it helps and if we ask nicely they will help when they can." Harry said the phoenix's trilled again in the affirmative.

"Sounds good to me." Sirius said walking over to the phoenix's and stroking them both of whom leaned into the touch closing their eyes in pleasure.

"Your get their love if you do that Sirius." Ron said.

"Yes I guessed that much." Sirius said laughing when the two phoenix's looked at him indignantly when he stopped his ministrations.

"Don't give them anymore bacon Sirius we don't want overly plump phoenix's." Harry said.

"_Are you calling us fat?" the phoenix's said together._

"_No but if you eat to much bacon your end up that way and I don't think that would be a good idea your to beautiful to get fat on fatty foods." Harry said._

"_I see well your forgiven." The birds said._

"They just gave Harry a hard time for saying that they were fat." Ron supplied.

"You can hear that." Draco asked.

"Your grandfather said that I would pick up some of your abilities as well and speaking to animals is something that Harry can do." Ron said.

"Yea he mentioned that." Draco said smiling.

"So Harry how's the pregnancy going?" Hermione asked.

"Well I feel fine and Draco isn't puking anymore which can only be a good thing." Harry said.

"The third mate seems to have done you some good then?" Hermione asked.

"Hey I am right here and I happen to be his best friend as well as his husband." Ron said.

"Actually I have three best friends and two of them are my husbands." Harry replied.

"Good answer love." Draco said kissing them both as he sat down beside Harry and Ron.

"You have it good Harry." Hermione said.

"Well you have Daniel you know." Harry said.

"Yeah I know his great isn't he." Hermione said smiling.

"You could have a young one in no time as well if you're not careful." Harry replied.

"I know but I want to wait until after school and I have a job." Hermione said.

"A good idea." Draco said.

"Yes well we did make some mistakes but I wouldn't change the fact that we are expecting our first child for all the tea in china." Harry replied.

"Neither would we Harry." Ron and Draco said together.

"See you start and finish each others sentences as well." Sirius said.

Harry just smiled as he tucked into his own food which was slightly less fatty than the others has he had just gone for cereal this morning not really feeling as if his stomach would be able to handle the fat today.

"Don't you want some bacon love?" Draco asked.

"No not today I don't think my stomach could handle that today." Harry said.

"Not feeling too good?" Sirius asked.

"I have felt better Sirius." Harry said to his godfather.

"Aw is poor little Harry feeling his pregnancy." Draco mocked.

"Draco if you ever want to have children again or even use that thing watch your tongue." Harry snapped patting him non to gently down their causing the boy to wince.

"You asked for that." Ron supplied.

Harry smiled before kissing Draco ever so softly on the lips causing the boy to melt into his arms as they kissed Ron watched in amusement no jealousy in his eyes just blissful happiness as he watched them kiss.

"Don't you ever get jealous?" Hermione asked.

"No I know that they love me and that I get to kiss them just as much as I want to and need." Ron said just as Harry's hand found his closing in on it.

"See even when they aren't kissing me or I am kissing them we are always looking to reassure and reaffirm our bond with the other." Ron said.

"Sex must be a lot of fun." Sirius said causing all three to blush before all three nodded.

"You should try a three some sometime Sirius your understand just how much fun." Draco said laughing.

They all walked out of the rooms together to make a day of it out in Hogsmeade together meeting up with some of the others in the great hall who like them had decided to make a day of it Ginny who was all smiles looked at the three of them sniggering slightly at Ron's new look.

"I still can't get used to you with blonde hair." Ginny said.

"Your have no hair if you keep sniggering." Ron said tersely.

"Baby she's teasing you and you look hot." Draco whispered.

"So what's the plan?" Sirius asked.

"Project Ron." Harry said smiling.

"Oh and what would that be?" Sirius asked he thought he knew.

"Well since his married to the two best looking blokes in school and is a king in his own rights now we are going to make him look like one so a whole new wardrobe and a hair cut." Draco said.

"I don't have the money for a new wardrobe." Ron pointed out causing the two boys next to him to laugh.

"Ron you know that vault that we visit daily?" Harry asked he nodded. "Well your married to me which means that you have access to the cash in it this here is your key to the vault it came through this morning." Harry said handing the boy the key. "That now makes you a billionaire." Harry added for effect.

"Shit are you trying to give him a heart attack." Ginny said.

"I thought he'd like to know that money isn't an issue anymore and that he has the heirs of two vast fortunes as husbands." Harry said.

"You have the Potter fortune which you haven't claimed yet and I have the Malfoy one that I can't claim yet." Draco said.

"I claimed it I just don't use it." Harry admitted.

"May I ask why you don't use it?" Sirius asked.

"If you hadn't noticed I am not short of a few quid what would be the point the baby is going to be heir to the money as well." Harry said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Past Echo's Part 2

They made their way down to the village where they floo'd to muggle London where they could go shopping Ron was in his element for the first time he had money and it really wasn't a problem spending it for him.

They walked around the main streets most of the day enjoying the last of the autumn son and the heat their wouldn't be to many more days like this that was for sure Harry walked with his husbands happily down gay Soho as they knew it the three of them happily laughing at the camper males in the street.

"If I ever get that way shoot me." Ron said.

"Only if you do the same for us." Harry said laughing.

They went into a few of the shops picking up some stuff in the area before really spending a great deal of money in the large department stores their friends spent as well but not nearly as much as the boys did in that afternoon by the time there were finished and heading back to the leaky cauldron it was four in the afternoon.

"There is something I need to get before we head back." Harry said to them as they walked into the alley.

"Oh what's that?" Draco knew what it was but he asked anyway.

"Well I have two of my mate's names on my back better get the third or he'll feel left out." Harry said in explanation.

"You just like tattoos admit it." Ron said.

"Well yes but I have two of you on my back its only fair that I have the third placed on their as well." Harry said.

They walked to the tattoo parlour with their friends Ron winced at the sight of the witch who had been their once before when they had come in she smiled at the group of friends who smiled back.

"So Harry what is it that I can do for you this time" the man said.

"We met our third mate again so I would like to get his name added." Harry said smiling.

"Above the other two I take it." the man said.

"That will so fine make it so that it's in the middle of the other two if you know what I mean." Harry said smiling.

"Oh pyramid style yes that will be fine well then what's the young man's name?" he asked.

"Ron." Ron supplied.

Harry whispered something to Draco who smiled then looked at Ron who was looking at the piercings list wondering what they all were, when Harry came out a little while later he smiled his back was a little sore from where the tattoo had been placed Ron was looking anxiously at the man who Draco who was now talking to him.

"How's your back Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh just fine thanks." Harry said smiling at her.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes I was just wondering what other piercing you got when you came in last." Hermione said.

"Well I will say that I don't have that part on display at all except in private with my mate's and leave it at that." Harry said smiling at her when she blushed.

"Poor Ron, Draco got him to agree to have the matching pair did they hurt much?" Ginny asked.

"Only when they were going in." Harry said smiling as he heard the scream of pain a resisted the urge to go running into the room to kill the piercer.

"That will smart for a while." Draco said when they both came out Ron whose lip was a little swollen even with the healing potions that they gave them.

"You didn't say that they hurt." Ron glared at Harry.

"Hey you just had the piercing I have the tattoos and I promise you they hurt more." Harry said as they walked out of the shop having paid for their buys.

When they arrived back at the school they three of them looked tired and really were not in the mood for visitors but again alas the Weasley's were waiting for them, Harry sighed when Molly screamed at the new look Ron this was going to be a long night the three of them walked into their rooms with their parents in laws or not.

"To what do we owe this unexpected late visit?" Harry asked politely.

"We wanted to see how Ron was doing." Molly said.

"Fine mum is everything okay?" Ron asked.

"What on earth did you do to your face and hair?" Arthur asked.

"The hair is a spell and the face is a piercing." Harry said smiling.

"Was our hair not good enough for you then?" Molly asked.

"Mum I am trying out new looks." Ron said.

"First Bill with his long hair now you with blond locks what's next I assume the baby will be blonde." Molly said.

"We honestly don't know he will have each of us in him I guess." Harry said.

"Molly love it's not a bad thing what Ron as done you have to let them lead their own lives they aren't children anymore." Arthur said.

"I know that Arthur." Molly said

"Look mum we all love you to pieces and your going to be grandparents but it is our lives you can't protect us forever." Harry said then hugged her tightly.

"He called me mum." Molly sobbed crying into his shoulder.

"That just made her day she has always considered Harry to be one of her own now he really is one of her own." Ron said to Draco.

"The lip ring may have been a bit much for her to see is all?" Arthur said to the boys.

"She won't want to see the tattoo I had done today to go with the others then." Harry said smiling.

"What did you have done?" Arthur asked.

"I have my three mate's names on my back." Harry said smiling. "The latest one of course being Ron's name." Harry said lifting his shirt up at the back so the man could see.

"That must hurt a fair bit." Arthur said smiling.

"Did but the healing potion as done its job now it doesn't hurt at all." Harry said.

"You have tattoos of your husband's names and Cedric's that's so sweet." Molly said.

"I wanted something bar the photos and memories I have to remember him by." Harry said to her.

"That's quite understandable." She replied kissing his cheek.

"Well since you're here we might as well have dinner together." Harry said smiling.

Hphphphphphphp

_James and Lily sat beneath their favourite tree in the grounds of Hogwarts with their friends Harry watched them talk and play with Sirius and Remus as well as wormtail and wanted to scream at them to get away from the traitor but knew it would make no difference to them as they would not be able to hear what he said anyway this was a dream it had to be._

"_Hello Harry." Dumbledore said from the side of him._

"_What how is this possible?" Harry asked._

"_I wish I had all the answers for you but I am sad to say I don't have all the questions let alone the answers." Dumbledore said Harry turned to face the man now he looked younger here than he did in their own time._

"_They look so happy." Harry said silently crying tears stung his cheeks._

"_They are happy the war hasn't touched them yet." Dumbledore said._

"_Why bring me here?" Harry asked._

"_I didn't bring you here Harry you did." Dumbledore said._

_Harry looked confused for a moment then just nodded he turned back to face his parents and their friends his heart clenched at the sight of wormtail he really did hate that man._

"_Did he change while he was at school?" Harry asked finally._

"_No he became what he is now after he left I was to say the least disappointed in him he could have been a great friend to the Potter's instead of the man who betrayed them and in the end the man that brought about their deaths. It would be so easy would it not to go to them here and tell them that they will die if they stay friends with the man." Dumbledore said reading his thoughts._

"_What would be the point this is just someone else's memory we can't change what happened even if we wanted to, it would have far to many repercussions on our world if we changed what happened here." Harry said._

"_Your learning Harry, you know it was always my regret that I allowed them to change secret keeper at the last minute you see I knew deep down that Sirius was never capable of betraying James they were like brothers and the man hated the dark arts but wormtail seemed like less of a target that Sirius as Sirius was his best friend." Dumbledore said._

"_I know how you feel Albus." Sirius said from beside Harry._

"_It isn't fair that the world was robbed of such fine people." Dumbledore said sadly._

"_Did they ever have children of their own?" Harry asked._

"_Yes a little boy strangely enough, he was called Stephen when they were killed we never did find him we assumed that he was dead that he had been killed in the fight but no body was ever found." Albus said._

"_He would be your age now of course he was a couple of days younger than yourself, when you were babies you used to love playing together you were twins in everything but blood." Sirius said._

_Harry smiled he walked down to the tree where they others were sitting kneeling down beside James he passed a hand through the man's face like he thought just a memory he smiled sadly the other two joined him._

"_I will make him pay for what he did." Harry whispered quietly but the other men heard him loud and clear._

"_When the time is right they will all pay for their crimes Harry." Sirius said._

"_I wish I had more memories of them than I do." Harry said._

_Sirius crouched damn beside him enveloping him in a tight hug the man loved his godson it was clear to the headmaster now just how many mistakes he had made with Harry that the boy had deserved better than that._

"_Is their a chance that he lived?" Harry asked._

"_There is always a chance Harry look at wormtail everyone believed that he was dead." Sirius said._

"_Not exactly the same thing though is it." The gecko had made an appearance he had been pulled into his meditative state this was not something that he liked._

"_No it isn't." Sirius said followed by. "Who or what are you?"_

"_The gecko is one of my guides." Harry replied._

"_You know the three of us being here is getting a little tiring." Sirius said._

"_Youth, I thought this one was impertinent with his questions you are annoying human." The gecko replied._

"_Would you mind not insulting my guide, gecko why bring us here tonight." Harry said to the gecko._

"_You have touched on what it is I want to discuss with you all, the boy you called Stephen is alive we have not been able to sense him for many years but he and Harry's destinies are intertwined have been since before they were born and he will be of help in the coming fight." The gecko replied._

"_Where exactly would you suggest we look?" Sirius snapped._

"_Start where it all began go back to the beginning and you will find your answers." The gecko replied their was a flash of light then Harry woke with a start cold shivers running through his spine two other people had been woken in exactly the same way._

Hphphphphphphphphp

Harry rolled into Ron who had been startled awake by Harry who instinctively wrapped up to Ron who enveloped him in a cuddle kissing his temple lightly.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked who had picked up on his mate's distress and woke up.

"A dream is all." Harry said feeling warm arms around his waist in moments the thoughts that were going through his head were clear as day he had another piece of the puzzle now and things about his past were clear as daylight.

"Want to talk about it since we are all awake and its nearly time to get up anyway." Ron said smiling.

Harry told them about the dream that he had that night then how it had changed to an older time when their parents were at school he told them all about the conversation that they had and that he had no idea what the gecko was talking about but knew that if he had come to him in that way then it must have been important. The other two listened to what he had to say they didn't seem all that surprised that he was talking a mile a minute this was a connection to his parents that he was talking about people that he had never known in life and who he had only briefly met in the afterlife before he had to come back to the world which needed him.

"Wow what do you think he meant by the beginning?" Ron asked as they stepped into the bath.

"I don't know maybe he means Godric's Hollow or maybe he means the beginning for Voldemort or something else entirely." Harry said.

"Maybe, dad told me once that the house in Godric's Hollow was all but destroyed what is left is just a ruin." Ron said sadly.

"Maybe he meant Voldemort he was brought up in a orphanage." Harry said.

"Well if he was an orphan then maybe that would have been some where Stephen would have gone of course he could have been adopted then we might have problems finding him." Draco said.

"We'll start there then." Harry said.

_The gecko transformed into James on another plain he watched the three boys talking in the bath smiled as his wife joined him._

"_So they know to look for him now?" Lily asked._

"_Yes they know Draco is on the right track." James said._

"_Then there is hope." Lily said._

"_And so it begins." James said as they watched the boys._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The lost boy

Harry sat during class not able to pay any attention to what was being said his teachers getting more and more annoyed by him Harry looked down at his paper lost in thought before finally having enough and walked out of transfiguration in the middle of a double lesson much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"What the hell as gotten into him?" McGonagal chased out of the door after him just in time to see the boy vanish into one of the shadows walking back into the class she dismissed early and asked Harry's husbands and friends to follow her.

When they walked into the headmaster's office they saw that the old man was in deep thought about something a troubled expression on his face as he sat sucking rather angrily it might be added on a sherbet lemon.

"Minerva to what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore said finally breaking the silence in the room.

"Harry walked out of class just now." Ron supplied worry etched on his face.

"Well that's unusual did someone say anything to him before he left that may have upset him?" Dumbledore asked.

"No he just walked out in the middle of class he hasn't been able to concentrate all day after what we discussed about his vision which you apparently shared with him in." Draco supplied the headmaster nodded.

"Then we must find him Minerva would you go to Godric's Hollow please I will head for the orphanage where Tom was brought up." Dumbledore said the old woman nodded in ascent.

"I don't think he will go back to that house I think we had agreed that the best place to start looking for Stephen was at the orphanage." Ron said.

"We need to check the house out anyway just to make sure." Minerva said disappearing out of the door.

Hphphphphp

Harry appeared outside the orphanage an hour after leaving Hogwarts having tracked down the place by luck really it was quite an attractive looking place it didn't have gloom and doom written all over it which was nice.

When he walked into the reception he was greeted by young kids running around happily laughing an old receptionist sitting at the desk fiddling with a stapler he smiled as he approached the woman.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked politely.

"I am looking for someone who may have been brought here fifteen years ago as an orphan." Harry supplied.

"Family?" The woman asked.

"Cousin." Harry supplied.

"Name?" the woman asked.

"Stephen Potter would have been brought here around the 31st of October 1981." Harry said.

"That's a long time ago." The woman said then. "What was your name?" she asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry supplied.

"Wait here I will be back shortly." The woman supplied.

Harry sat down in the chairs beside the door watching the boys run around trying to remember what it had been like for him at that age and deciding it wasn't worth the pain that those memories would bring back if he did think of the Dursleys and what it had been like to live with them for so many years was enough to turn any bright mood he had into something else entirely.

Ten minutes later an older woman came into the waiting area smiling at him rather kindly he stood shaking the woman's hand before following her into a nice looking if somewhat smelly back office he took the seat being offered to him gladly before looking back at her waiting.

"It's been a long time since someone came in asking for Stephen." The woman began.

"Is he dead or something?" Harry asked worried slightly that he may have been too late to help the last person who had a connection to his parents.

"Oh no he was adopted the summer after he came here a nice American couple they were said he would be given a good home, he was a delightful baby when he arrived he was crying and kept asking for his mummy and someone he called paddy and moony we thought that they might be pets or fluffy toys it took hours to get him settled poor thing he had this curious looking scar on his head you see it was like a single lick of flame." The woman now had Harry's full attention.

"Scar it wouldn't have happened to be in the same area as say this one?" Harry asked lifting his fringe up.

"Yes as a matter of fact it was except that it was on the other side of his forehead it was angry red when he came in and looked to be quite painful I am sad to say." The woman said.

"It's very important that I get a hold of him his life maybe in danger." Harry said.

"Well of course as family you would be entitled to find him come let me find his details we have yearly photos of him sent to us he goes to school in Salem you see." She said smiling pointing to a picture on the wall next to the cabinet that up until recently was identical to Harry looked and a spitting image of his father.

"He looks a lot like his father." Harry said quietly smiling softly.

"Would you mind if I got a copy of that photo." Harry said.

"Not at all." The woman replied.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the toilet using the shadows he was gone once more.

Hphphphphp

Dumbledore was rather perplexed when it became apparent that Harry wasn't at the orphanage and people had no clue about a young teenager having visited that day Draco thought he knew what had happened when they sat back in his office.

"He should have been there." Dumbledore said.

"It's possible that he was and that he left before we got there, Harry's part Veela and may have used his abilities to get what he needed whether it was on purpose or not." Draco supplied.

"But he has control over that." Ron said.

"Yes but its possible that he didn't have complete control of it when he went in there." Draco said.

"Harry wouldn't use that ability unless he had to though I agree with Draco here its possible that he could have used it without really thinking about it we need to go back their and find Stephens file." Sirius said.

Hphphphphp

Shadow walking as it turned out was a drainer on his abilities with the baby feeding of his magic as well, Harry stood in the entrance hall of Salem which was as big as Hogwarts on the inside he thought the teachers were standing rather curiously around the new comer looking at him with some suspicion as technically shadow walking was frowned upon at the school

"Who are you?" the headmistress demanded.

"The name is King Michael of the Hecatamae race and I am looking for this boy." Harry said handing the photo to the headmistress.

"Has he done something wrong?" she asked.

"No but his life is in danger and I need to speak to him now." Harry said as plainly as he could since he had been king he was used to getting things his own way and that sure as hell wasn't about to change.

"Of course may I ask why his life is in danger?" the headmistress asked.

"Voldemort." Harry said simply the shudder had the effect it normally did when he said that name a boy Harry's age made his way through the crowd with one of the teachers something flashed before his eyes when he saw Harry for the first time.

"Mikey." The boy whispered.

"Hello Stephen we need to talk in private." Harry said quietly hugging the boy.

The two of them were lead to the headmistresses office where they could have some peace and quiet.

"So when mum and dad were killed you were sent to the Dursleys?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah I got labelled as the boy who lived as you probably know." Harry said.

"I dream of being rescued by you and your dads all the time it didn't make any sense until I saw you tonight." Stephen said to him.

"I know when I saw you I saw something in your eyes." Harry explained.

"Are you here to bring me home." Stephen asked.

"Well assuming you want to of course and we will have to bring your parents with you they will be in danger when Voldemort finds out that your alive and that he marked two of us not one of us that night." Harry said touching the scar on his head.

"Well then lets get my parents you met one of them in the entrance hall my mum is the headmistress here I don't think she will leave and my dad teaches DADA so he wont want to leave but I want to find out what happened to my friends and family." Stephen said.

"And you will love we knew that it would only be a matter of time before they came looking for you at least it was the right side that found you first Dumbledore is here with this young mans mate's it seems he went gallivanting of to find you when he couldn't concentrate on his work in class." The woman said as the three people in question walked into the room and two of them hugged Harry straight away.

"Ron and Draco this is my cousin and from what Sirius said my twin in everyway but blood." Harry said smiling sadly

"Nice to meet you and you can call me Steve." Steve said smiling as he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you and you look a lot like James did at your age." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir." He replied.

"I know you won't come with us but when summer is out your welcome to join us at the palace and Christmas for that matter it won't be safe for Steve to come back here until its over." Harry said.

"We would like that very much we always knew that his family would come looking for him eventually and we knew that he would need to go back with you when you did just take care of my son." The headmistress said smiling.

"We will do." Draco said another man came in carry a trunk and a potion.

"This is for you Harry you have been using your powers a little to much today and this will stop the baby taking it out on you and making you rest for a while." The man said.

"Your pregnant?" Steve asked.

"Yeah nearly two months gone now." Harry said smiling.

"Wow so I get to see a nephew of sorts born." Steve said.

"Well not see but yeah you get to meet the next member of the family." Harry said watching the boy start to cry he looked at the others before wrapping an arm around him and drawing him into a hug. "I am going to do for you what I know our fathers would have wanted and that is to other you the chance to join my family in blood as should have been your right that night when they were killed." Harry said tentatively. "It's time the last of the Potter's came home to their rightful place in the community." Harry added with a smile.

"Go ahead Steve like he said its your birthright." His mother said helping make the boys mind up.

"I'd like that." The boy said smiling.

"Welcome home." Harry whispered his own tears and memories of happier times seeped through the blocks he had built on his own to hold back the pain and loss he felt without even realising he had done it.

Hphphphphp

A couple of days later they sat in the office with the headmaster once more the four boys and three phoenix's sat with the head master and Sirius and Remus as well as Harry's grandfather they all looked on happily as Harry took his oath of brotherhood with Stephen while Draco and Ron watched on with pride and happiness their mate was almost complete and without as many holes as he had when he had lost Cedric in the fourth year.

"You know I don't think I have ever seen Harry this happy." Ron said to Draco as blood was exchanged during the vowls.

"His family is almost as complete as it can be the baby he carries is the last thing he needs." Elderon supplied.

The potion that would make the change complete was taken by Steve who smiled as he changed taking his glasses of as he didn't need them anymore, though he retained many of his Potter attributes he had changed for the better and looked more ruggishly handsome than he had before which was pretty handsome to begin with Draco thought smiling to himself.

"It is done they are now as it should be brothers like their parents will have wanted together at last united in the common curse." The priest said smiling.

"God help Voldemort now." Ron said.

"Hey you said his name that's like the first time I have heard you call him that." Harry said as he walked over smiling kissing them both.

"Now all we need is to see the true prophecy." Steve said.

"Yeah okay then lets go ask him." Harry said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Baby demands

Harry walked out of DADA a week later looking tired he hadn't been sleeping all that well lately the baby was currently sitting on and around his kidneys which was causing him some level of pain that his mate's knew was starting to grate on his nerves as Draco was currently sporting two black eyes and what had been a broken nose and Ron had claimed that his bits would not be the same after the crushing they had received when Harry had kneed him their a couple of days before.

All in all the newly weds were far from the happiest bunch of people in the school Harry being in constant pain at the moment was testing him scar pain he could deal with but everything else that was something else.

They walked into the great hall together Harry cringing as he sat down looking far from impressed with just about everything lately Hermione had long since learned to not ask stupid questions and one look at Ron and Draco told her that saying something right now may get her an injury or a hew thrown at her.

"Man you two looked a little banged up what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Harry happened." Draco supplied.

"You mean Harry did that to your face?" Neville asked.

"Yes he did that when we asked if he was okay, the baby is sitting somewhere which is highly uncomfortable for Harry and these two nitwits sorry boys but you are didn't take notice of his mood and asked him anyway." Steve supplied.

"Ouch thus the two black eyes the broken nose and the hurt manhood." Draco supplied causing everyone in the vicinity to wince for Ron.

"Black is so not your colour baby." Harry supplied.

"You two keep this up and your going to be hospitalized by the end of the ninth month." Ginny said smiling widely at the two of them.

"They are doomed if they keep going as they are now." Steve agreed with her.

"Not that this isn't an interesting conversation but I would really like to eat now." Harry said his voice was warning people that he was about to lose his cool again.

When they had finished dinner the group of friends returned to the flat that the three of them shared Sirius Remus Dumbledore and the Malfoy's joined them that evening which in itself was rather unusual yet not unheard of as the door shut behind them Harry disappeared into his room coming back in something more comfortable which was a bathrobe and boxers he looked irritable to say the least and ready to murder if he had to.

"So someone want to tell me why we have extra guests this evening?" Harry asked.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Dumbledore asked their was an intake of breath from the others in the room before the headmaster could ask what it was about he realized he no longer had the power of speech.

"That should answer your question." Draco said when he realized what had been done to the headmaster after laughing his head of and was glad to see that he and Ron were not the only ones subject to Harry's wrath.

"Harry please release the silencing charm on the headmaster." Sirius said Harry flashed a hand and the headmaster was talking again though he wasn't angry and by the looks of the boys two mates he had asked for that.

"Has Poppy not been able to help?" Dumbledore said.

"The dotty old bat thinks that he will move on his own." Harry exclaimed showing how he felt about that decision.

"That might explain your hot headedness then." Remus said.

"Remus bear in mind what I did to my mates I have no trouble hurting them do not think for a moment that I will not stop you from having children for the foreseeable future." Harry snarled at the werewolf who started laughing at the look on his friends sons face.

"Not to worry Harry we understand." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster unless you wish to leave here looking and acting like a flobberworm get to the point." Harry snapped.

"Yikes he really doesn't care who his talking to today." Steve said smiling.

"Harry you carry that staff everywhere with you right?" Sirius asked.

"It hasn't left my finger since I was given it, it's been out all of twice and that is so that the others who have asked about it could see." Harry said.

"It would seem that according to our spies that Voldemort is after the staff that you now have in your possession." Dumbledore said.

"Well to get it he would have to be able to summon it and he can't I made sure of that it has a signature restricting spell cast on it by a weiver and can only be dispelled by a weiver and I am the only known weiver in the world at this moment so that isn't going to happen." Harry said.

"Harry it may not be safe to wear that ring." Sirius said.

"I have an armed guard outside the door as well as people inside the castle who he would have to get past to get to me I don't think even if he wanted to he could get to me without us knowing before hand. Even if he could get to the staff the only one that can use it is me he wouldn't be able to break the spells on it not even you could break the spells on it headmaster so I don't see the problem." Harry said.

"Would you mind if I tested that theory Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not at all be my guest but first to get the staff out you have to know the activation spell so start there." Harry said smiling taking the ring of his finger and placing it on the table in front of the man.

Dumbledore spent an hour just trying to get the thing to activate while Harry drank tea and watched on in amusement the man by the end of it was infuriatingly happy about it, Harry just smiled and said in a sing song tone "I told you so." Causing the others in the room to laugh at the headmaster light heartedly.

"I think Ziyon would probably be so proud of him at this moment, you know he tried to do something similar to the staff and never managed it." Elderon said from the door way.

"So now that you're convinced that he can't get to it I am going to bed." Harry said standing slowly wincing in pain before leaving the guests with his hubbies but taking the ring and replacing it on his finger.

Hphphphphp

Harry woke up the next morning which happened to be a Saturday to the surprising feeling of very little pain this morning their son clearly wanted to give him a break from the pain and had moved he though he found himself snuggled closely by Ron and Draco both of who he could the rhythm of their heartbeats which was most soothing to him.

_:'appy now papa me sleep.: he heard the distinct voice in his head which caused him to laugh out loud waking the others._

"Is everything okay Harry?" Draco asked.

"Oh just dandy the little bugger was causing me pain because he wanted to be cuddled by you two." Harry supplied causing the others to laugh.

"No pain this morning though?" Ron asked.

"Just the back pain but I can live with that." Harry said running a hand through Ron's hair with a broad smile kissing him lightly he could feel Draco snuggle closer to him.

"I am so sorry for being a complete arsehole to you both the last couple of days." Harry said softly receiving a kiss from both of them.

"That's okay baby you were in a lot of pain and we didn't help very much." Ron said rubbing a hand over Harry's abdomen softly.

"I could get so used to this." Harry purred.

"Next time maybe one of us can carry the baby." Draco said.

"I don't think Ron can his body isn't designed like a Veela's or for that matter like a Hecatamae." Harry said sadly.

"Theirs a potion that I can take before intercourse that if it takes I can end up pregnant like you guys though and Draco as always been a wimp with pain." Ron said chuckling when Draco punched his arm.

"We can fight this one out when the baby arrives and is a couple of years old guys until then lets just think about this one okay." Harry said smiling happily.

"We need to think of a name yet." Draco said.

"I was thinking James Cedric Lucius Ziyon." Harry said.

"I like it but how about we add one of the names from the Weasley side of the family." Draco said.

"Charlie." Ron and Harry said together then started to laugh.

"James Cedric Lucius Ziyon Charlie it is then." Draco said smiling happily.

"Perfect." Ron said smiling.

"It's right to have Cedric's name in their isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Of course it is baby his a part of us as much now as he was when he was alive and I am sure his parents would be proud to know a part of him is still with us." Draco said hugging him a little closer showing his support for his husband.

"No one is going to complain it's our choice after all." Ron said smiling.

"Let's just hope he has blonde or black hair and not red hair." Draco said.

"That would be a curse for the boy that is for sure." Ron said laughing.

They got up Harry slower than the other two as they walked into the main living area of the room they saw that breakfast was already waiting for them and a note from Daniel saying that he thought they would appreciate the help they meaning of course Harry who smiled slightly.

"What ever we pay him clearly isn't enough." Harry said smiling.

"He just wants to make sure that your okay you know he worries Hermione was saying that apparently he thinks you do to much your pregnant and yet you refuse help when ever possible." Draco said.

"Can I help it if I am independent?" Harry said trying to sound hurt.

The other two laughed good naturedly at him for his efforts the door opened to their rooms to admit Sirius and Remus the only two people bar the boys who knew how to get past the door without knocking and to Harry it was staying that way they liked their privacy way to much to have everyone being able to walk into the room at any time of the day.

"Morning boys you're looking more cheerful than normal Harry." Sirius said.

"Yes well I am not in pain or as much pain now as I was yesterday James got what he wanted." Harry said smiling.

"You thought of a name for him?" Remus asked helping himself to breakfast the three birds hooted in annoyance so they got their breakfast before anyone else.

"James Cedric Lucius Ziyon Charlie." Harry said smiling.

"He would have been honoured to have you name your first born James Harry." Remus said.

"I like to think so." Harry said smiling sadly.

"Why Charlie though?" Sirius asked.

"We wanted a name from all sides of the family so Charlie is the one we liked from the Weasleys." Harry said smiling.

Their was a knock on the door and Harry walked over to open it he smiled at Steve as he walked into the room warily before joining the others at the table the two of them sat down together Harry told him what the baby wanted and its sitting where it was, was his way of getting that apparently.

"So hang on baby James wanted to be cuddled by his fathers and did that to you to get his way." Steve asked.

"His father was just the same funnily enough." Elderon said from the fire.

"Gramps what are you doing here so early?" Harry asked.

"Well I came to look in on my two grandsons morning Stephen." Elderon said smiling.

"I really am part of the family now." Steve said.

"In everyway that matters." Ron said smiling.

"Which includes blood it was a blood adoption thing that we did you see and well your part of the family literally, it was my blood they used so we are so close to being the twins we were when we were small." Harry supplied.

"Now that you mention it I do look a lot like you now with a few differences." Steve said.

"That's because you're my grandson you silly sod when Harry offered you his hand and his family it was in the literal sense you are now of the Hecatamae race, and as your parents would have wanted should anything have happened to them you are in every sense of the word home." Elderon said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: School balls

Harry was a happy nut for a month and a half after that but with Christmas coming up he was back to being unhappy and extremely grouchy it was the idea of a ball coming up which was grating on his nerves at the moment and the fact that at the moment none of his clothes seemed to fit at all he was becoming the size of a small killer whale in his considered opinion and he didn't like that what was more he really didn't like his mates all that much at the moment either.

Harry woke up in the middle of the three of them again snuggled in close to Draco who had an arm protectively wrapped around him while Ron was sleeping as close as he could to the bump to keep the baby happy who had twice done his party trick when he wanted to be near his fathers and be cuddled.

"Draco I need to get up to go to the toilet." Harry said nudging the boy who was close to the edge of the bed yelping as he fell of the bed. "Shit Draco I meant to wake you not push you of the bed are you okay?" Harry asked as he stood rushing past the boy and relieving himself in the toilet when he was done he came back to see Draco starting on breakfast and smiled getting a smile back from his husband.

"Better now?" Draco asked worry furrowing his brow.

"Yeah just really needed to relieve myself is all sorry that I pushed you out of bed though." Harry said to the boy.

"That's okay, what do you want for breakfast?" Draco asked.

_:Bacon and eggs.: Draco heard the little voice say for Harry and let out a yelp of surprise at the same time Ron did._

"You didn't imagine it Draco he does it to me all the time, he really as a sweet tooth you know." Harry said laughing at the shocked look on his mates face which broke into a smile then a smirk.

"That is brilliant as he started kicking yet?" Ron asked.

"Nope not yet but it is only a matter of time before he does." Harry said.

"Bacon and eggs it is then." Draco said beaming just at the moment when Lucius Sirius and Remus came into the room with Narcissa Dumbledore and their grandfather with Steve behind them all were smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Sirius said waddling to the table where Harry was and plodding himself down on the seat next to Harry.

"James paged us with his breakfast order just before you came in." Harry explained.

"Oh this demon as been doing that for a week or so, so I can understand that." Sirius said.

"Did you hear that Ziyon don't listen to your father his just grouchy that you made him sick three times this morning." Nate said from the door way before joining Harry Draco and Ron laughing at the pair.

"Nate I love you and all but insulting a pregnant man is a sure way to spending time on the couch take that from me." Harry said laughing at the dirty look Sirius gave his cousin.

"He wouldn't do that to me." Nate said looking unsure of that fact.

"So though I love you all what brings you to our humble abode so early?" Harry asked.

"We have changed the location of the ball to here the security risk at the palace is just to high, though we are supplying security along with the Veela nation and the elven nation for that matter." His grandfather said to them.

"Sounds fine the great hall here isn't as big as the one we have at home but its enough for the numbers of people we are expecting so it will do, please tell me you don't have something that will ruin breakfast or I will have to deal with my son giving me pain for the rest of the day because of it and I will get really grouchy with you people." Harry said.

"That's the worst of it the rest of us wanted to come and see how you were all doing seeing as the last few days had been pretty rough on you three." Dumbledore said which was a bit of an understatement.

The three of them had been through a ruff couple of days mainly owing to the baby who would not give up on Harry unless he had his own way which normally meant that the boy was in considerable pain and giving everyone else a bad day in the process Harry had so far threatened to kill Draco and Ron on no more than twenty seven occasions and Draco had spent the night in the hospital wing with concussion thanks to Harry so all in all they had had a pretty shitty week.

Elderon sat with them eating breakfast along with the Malfoy's Draco's mother was mothering her son in law which she had been advised not to do as it would be hazardous to her health if he was in one of his moods and he was rarely in a good mood at the moment and it showed he had huge black bags under his eyes at the moment and looked like a hippo on heat ready to do some serious damage to someone and that was a weekend.

He had reduced McGonagall to tears on Monday when he told her that she was doing it all wrong and that if she couldn't teach the damn class to get the hell out of school and let someone who could do the job do it and that was over an E mark on his homework the class that was with him at the time was left in complete shock by the remark.

It had been that evening when he had finally sort her out to talk to her and apologize profusely for his behavior though she had still given detention she did understand what it was like to be pregnant and just how bad it was for Harry at the moment though she had read the books on male pregnancy she knew that the babies did tend to take it out on the father that carried them a lot more than say the mothers as they were designed for children men weren't that lucky.

"Your also be pleased to hear that Minerva as agreed to take you back into her class something about you went and spoke to her and came to an understanding between the two of you?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes I agreed that next time I have a mood swing like that I take it out on my mates or I take it out after class with a dumby preferably not Crabbe and Goyle though since they were my first choice." Harry said causing the others to laugh.

"They would have been perfect had they been dead dumby's but the professor said that their parents may not appreciate my sentiments that the two haven't got a dime between them brains wise and won't be bothered if I hurt them to much." Harry continued their wasn't a dry eye in the room as the room burst into laughter so hard that they were all in tears by the end of it even the headmaster didn't seem to be able to contain himself.

"Harry is that you doing an aura spell?" Draco asked between laughs.

_:Dada no laugh as much anymore I be good if dada's cuddle me more.:_ the voice broke through causing the other two and Harry to dissolve into new fits of laughter when they had that under control they smiled shared a silent word with their son and got back. _:Me sleep now and be good.:_

"What was so funny you three?" Sirius asked curious.

"Well James just told us that if we cuddle him more he would be good and he isn't even born yet to be cuddled." Draco said.

"Harry was just the same boys believe it or not he would not let up with his fathers though and drove them round the bend for the better part of nine months." Elderon said.

"Oh Harry I never got the chance to thank you for the tears that you sent me we are making great progress with the potion that we mentioned." Lucius said smiling.

"Thank my familiars they consented and deserve the credit and suggested the idea." Harry said Lucius nodded Harry handed him some bacon enough for all three birds and told him they would be even more grateful for the treat as well.

Hphphphphp

The night of the ball Harry and his mates were getting ready to knock them dead so to speak they had chosen their outfits just days before to make sure that Harry would be able to fit into them as he was growing round the middle quite rapidly more than normal he was bigger than the average four months that he was and it was taking its toll on his body so to speak though his mind and right hook were still as sharp and as painful as ever.

Harry had gone with white robes that were brilliant in color so to speak even though they were white they were covered in multi colored gems of all shapes and sizes must have taken hours of magical work to get them all into place like they were he had a fur white coat as well it was made from hair willingly given by unicorns who shed every year and had woven into them white opals that was just dazzling to look at.

"You look stunning Harry." Hermione said to her heavily pregnant best friend.

"Oh please I look like a killer whale on steroids." Harry snapped.

"Harry baby you look hot take it from your husbands and don't kill the guests okay." Draco said kissing him and then kissing the bulge on his stomach getting rewarded with their very first soft kick. "Oh my god he kicked." Draco squealed.

Ron came running into the room looking wildly around expecting to see Draco on the floor in pain when he saw that Draco had his face to Harry's swollen belly he laughed running over to his mates he placed his face against the bump as well and was rewarded with a kick of his own.

"You mind if I have a go Harry?" Hermione practically begged causing her best friend to laugh and nodded in her direction Draco moved out of her way for her to join in on their happiness.

"Is this a four way party or can others join in as well?" Sirius asked looking in on the group with a smile.

"He kick James kicked." Draco exclaimed he had the silliest smile you could imagine on his face and had never looked happier about things it had finally set in that they would be holding a bundle of joy in their arms in April.

"That is fantastic boys." Elderon said walking into the room taking in the site of the four of them all close together Hermione who was now standing hugging her best friends who she was so pleased for Harry looked so much happier now with his mates than he had ever been and it shone through.

"Well we have a party to get to so shall we." Sirius said extending his hand to Hermione who took it with a smile.

Harry took his mates hands as they walked down the corridor and down to the great hall where people were waiting to see them, Harry noticed that the doors were open and the people were already inside dancing laughing drinking singing and eating all at once in some cases which was so funny it was hard to believe.

"The Weasley twins are out in force tonight I see." Harry commented laughing lightly at the scene and McGonagal trying hard to sound angry when she herself was chuckling lightly at the scene of two students trying to do all of the above and making complete asses of themselves in the process.

"Fred take the curse of them please." Harry said seeking the man out he knew to be responsible.

Harry spent an hour just meeting and greeting people who had come to the party that weren't students the elves and the Veela who were here also the latter of which were causing one hell of a distraction for some people in the room at the moment in fact if he wasn't mistaken Dumbledore was drooling over a Veela as he looked at the man sitting at the table the Veela looking rather disinterested.

"Someone go rescue Albus before he makes an arse of himself please." Harry said to the people around him McGonagal looked at Harry who then pointed at Dumbledore McGonagal couldn't help it this time she did laugh at the state the man was in here was the wizard that Voldemort feared the most and he was drooling over a Veela of all things what was more Dennis Creevey was having a field day snapping shots up like their was no tomorrow.

The boy was well past his brothers betrayal and now had come out of his shell Steve who had joined the three of them hugged Harry tightly before saying he had been watching the headmaster the two of them were giggling in moments and enjoying themselves.

The two of them had reaffirmed the bond of friendship between them when they had come back together and really did look like a family unit it was the fact that they could be so open about each others past with each other that made them that close.

Apart from Sirius and his mates Steve had been the first person that he had really opened up to about his time behind the veil and meeting his parents both sets of them that is, the fact that fatherhood was impending on Harry seemed to not be lost on the boy he was just as nervous about it as his mates.

"Would you care for a dance?" Harry asked Steve.

"Sure why not." Steve said taking his adopted brothers hand and leading the way onto the dance floor the two of them cut themselves a path through the dance floor laughing and smiling as they went neither of them were that great but they did like leaving carnage on the dance floor.

"You two are menaces you know." Sirius said to them when they came back to their group of friends and family.

"We get it from you and dad I think, that's my excuse and I am sticking to it." Harry said to Sirius causing the others to laugh.

Harry looked at Steve knowing that it was still a sore subject with his brother and that it was still something that neither of them had come to terms with Harry was still very much in pain over being back on the right side of life and people knew that.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"Its hard is all you have memories of them I don't have that." Steve said.

"I only have that because I died and came back through the veil believe me I wish at times I hadn't, I'll ask the headmaster whether I can borrow his pensive so I can show you what little I have. Up until I went behind the veil all I could remember of them was that night and believe me that wasn't something that I was happy about." Harry said sadly.

"You saw them die?" Steve asked.

"I saw mum die and I heard dad die she died protecting me or I guess us I am not sure I don't remember you in that memory at all." Harry said sadly tears appearing in his eyes.

"He will pay for all that his done to us Harry don't you worry about that." Steve said.

"Don't let it consume you I have already lost four parents I have no intention on losing you and if you let this consume you then I might." Harry said wrapping an arm around his brother and hugging him happily.

"How do you do it?" Steve asked.

"Only way I know how head on I don't run from it anymore I can't run from it anymore I have to face it head on I used to let it get me down but life even for us is way to short for that." Harry said smiling sadly.

"Don't let him do that anymore we have moved past that stage in our lives." Draco said picking up on his mates distressed thoughts and seeing that they were both in a similar way. "I almost lost him after Cedric and after the veil now if he has a problem or needs to talk he has four people close to him including yourself and Sirius that is that he can talk to and we don't let him mope." Draco added._Ha_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: An End

It was now approaching the seventh month of his pregnancy and though he had long since given up on not being in pain his mates were taking the brunt of his pain for him at the moment he took it out on them and what was more they knew it to.

He was larger than ever and it really was beginning to effect everything he could do it was as simple as that he couldn't walk properly and was reduced to being a watcher in class rather than someone who could participate as he was now current unable to duel with out the lump getting in the way or being in danger.

Harry was thankfully in less pain than Sirius who was in agony most of the time at the moment and had been ordered to stay of his feet until he gave birth which in truth Harry was close to also being confined in bed he had been told by Poppy just days before that she would do what she thought was best for their son and that was the end of the discussion.

Draco and Ron were at their wits end they could not do anything more than sit back and let him do his thing to do otherwise was to tempt fate and get hit with a hex from hell, his magical powers were being fed to their son as well so at the best of times he was on par with Dumbledore power wise which of course is quite a lot but for Harry it was restrictive and getting on his nerves.

Voldemort on the other hand was stepping up a gear he had attacked no less than eight British villages in the last month killing nearly two hundred muggles and kissing nearly twice that over the man was taking great pleasure in tormenting Harry though he had no idea that the boy was in possession of the staff or that his power base was growing stronger by the minute most of the magical races who were considered to be allies to the Hecatamae race were now fighting with Harry which meant effectively the whole world was against Voldemort and it was only a matter of time before they had him where they wanted him.

"We need to draw him to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Why here?" Sirius demanded.

"We are protected here and we need to fight on our own grounds that means a fight here we lock the kids up and we make our stand the final stand here and soon I am not going to let him get a chance at killing our son." Harry said simply.

"Harry your in no condition to be fighting in a battle especially not one against him." Dumbledore said.

"I may not be as strong as I was before the pregnancy headmaster but I am still stronger than you are and an attack on this castle is suicide to all who would try it I just need one clear shot at him and his dead get me that and the rest as they say is history." Harry said to the headmaster.

"What you're suggesting is suicide for you and your son if it goes wrong." Minerva tried to make him see sense but knew all to well that he would not be swayed he was headstrong and the best at what he did their was no doubt about that in her mind what so ever he would be a great leader as he was meant to be.

"I know what I am doing professor we have to choose where and when to fight this is the time and place lets make him feel like we are no longer save in the castle." Harry said.

"What do you have in mind?" Dumbledore said.

"Let him see the wards apparently fail." Harry said simply their was a stunned silence in the room.

"That might just work it will cost him a lot just to get past the wards." Dumbledore said.

"Then we make him pay for every inch of ground he tries to take." Harry said very simply.

"We'll arrange it to happen tomorrow it will be a matter of days then before he attacks." Dumbledore said.

Hphphphphp

Harry sat in his room smiling as he read one of his latest books he was looking stunning as usual his husbands cooking dinner he had taken one of his fathers books out of the vault that evening and was reading it over he came across a single passage which had him alert and wide awake.

"Get me Dumbledore now." Harry shouted at Ron who looked stunned. "Move I have something and get grandfather to send over his best battle mages there is no time to explain do it." Harry said to confirm the urgency of what he was reading and knowing that it had to be important for him to be stressing like this Ron ran out of the room Draco came over and sat down next to him taking the book he began to read when he had finished reading he sat stunned.

"You're sure this can work?" Draco asked.

"What other choice do we have this spell if it works will undo all the damage Voldemort as done in the last fifty years and it will kill him." Harry said.

"What about the battle?" Draco asked.

"It has to be done when his close otherwise it won't work we are going to have to be extremely close to him to get this to work." Harry said very simply.

Dumbledore came into the room with Sirius he looked around to find Harry and Draco sitting on the couch talking animatedly over a book which in and of itself wasn't that big a deal it was when the boy turned to face the headmaster that he saw in a moment what this could mean.

"We have something but I need gramps here." Harry said.

"I am here child now what is it?" Elderon said to his grandson who looked more animated now than he had in months.

"I found something in one of dads old spell books it's a spell he created but never got the chance to use or test for that matter it was created with one purpose and that was to kill Voldemort it says here it will also undo the damage done by the caster." Harry said handing the book to the two older men who began to read.

"What do you need?" Dumbledore said his voice shaking slightly.

"A clear path to Voldemort I need the best battle mages we have to get me to him when I am their it will take me seconds to cast the spell with my power levels." Harry said.

"What's the down side?" Elderon said.

"It's going to take everything I have to kill him the chances are it will either induce labour or it will put me in a coma which will probably last till after the birth." Harry said simply.

"Their has to be a better way to do this." Steve said from the doorway.

"No there isn't the prophecy is clear on this its me or him and we have what we need to kill him and bring back the people that were killed by him and on his orders this is a second chance spell if its done right then the damage his caused will be reversed in some part probably not fully but to some degree." Harry said.

"How much damage are we talking about?" Sirius asked.

"My power levels at what they are right now 20 years of murders will be undone in a moment." Harry said very simply.

"Mum and dad your parents the Longbottoms." Steve said.

"Cedric." Ron said quietly Draco and Harry wrapped an arm around him tight to reassure him that no matter what this spell did he was still their mate even if it meant they had four mates and not three.

"More than likely it's not specific about what damage will be undone it may just bring those he murdered himself back I don't know but we have to do this spell it would be a mistake not to." Harry said very simply.

"People who didn't deserve to die will get a second chance at life this sounds to good to be true." Draco said.

"If it doesn't work your be vulnerable Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I know but what choice do we have, I love you guys but right now right here we have to do this it isn't about what is right anymore it's something we just can't avoid. The phoenix was right the path is in front of us and it can no longer be avoided you get me that space I'll take care of the rest." Harry said simply.

"Your have it." Elderon said he knew when not to argue with his children and that was one of these times how could he deny his grandson the chance to have his parents back the people that he longed for most back in his life he couldn't do that to him now not after all that he had been through in the last twelve months.

Hphphphphp

The news that the dark army was approaching came into the tower that morning Harry Ron and Draco were dressed in dragon hide armour their could be no mistaking the three of them as it was now they were battle ready Harry had yet to call his staff to him and the others knew he would only do that when the battle was underway he had found a spell that would allow him to fight unencumbered in the battle even though he was pregnant he would be ready to face anything in this fight.

Harry watched the first frays of battle kick of the elven guard kicking arse as it worked its way through the sea of dead souls so they were going to play dirty then were they, Harry was watching with his mates from the tower for Voldemort they knew it would be a while before he turned up and the wards had been set so that they would know when he was on the battle field.

The battle raged on from below for hours the dark side taking heavy losses while the light side still remained relatively in tact people were dropping humans and non humans a like this was the final battle field for this war it would end here one way or the other and that was not a problem for Harry's side he knew that this battle would be won only when Voldemort showed up then the fire works would really begin.

Harry heard the alarm their it was their he was Voldemort was standing on the battlements of the castle calling Merlin to him he took one last look at Ron and Draco kissed them good bye one last time then vanished.

Hphphphphp

Harry stood beside the man for a long while invisible for the time being on the shadow plane he had been taken to the battle mount and then shadow walked he finally came out of the plane twenty feet from the man now summoning his staff to his side he looked at the older man wit delight.

"Hello Tom thought you would not want to get bloody it makes this a little easier." Harry said from behind him sending a cutting curse at the man who was hit by the spell causing Harry to laugh as he almost toppled over the battlements.

"Reflexes aren't what they used to be old man." Harry taunted him as he sent another spell followed by another at the man which were easily dodged he could here the battle below had died to a halt they were battling on the mount and all could see the pair duelling Harry the much faster of the two and more powerful of the two battling like no one had seen him before.

"You can't kill me Harry you don't have it in you." Voldemort said. "Just give me the staff and I will leave." Voldemort added.

"Sorry Tom but even if I wanted to I couldn't this staff belongs to me and while I am alive no one else can use it even then only a Weiver could wield its power and that is something your not." Harry said the gem powering up for one hell of a spell he was dodging spells now allowing the staff to absorb Voldemort's power that would be what fuelled the spell the only thing that could fuel the spell for that matter.

"Then I will kill you Harry and you can join your mother." Voldemort said sending a killing curse at him it was all the power he needed to cast the spell.

"Goodbye Tom." Harry said the next words as barely a whisper but they were heard by all Voldemort had heard them but when he was hit by the spell was when he comprehended what had been cast at him it was at that moment that he realized it was over and the darkness claimed him he died falling from the battlements head first the look of fear and uncertainty crossed his face as the most feared wizard alive died by the hands of the most powerful wizard alive.

Hphphphphp

_**A month and a half later.**_

Harry was in the hospital wing now giving birth surrounded by his mates their bet had come of Cedric had been brought back and he had explained that all the wrongs caused to the family had been righted it hadn't taken long to the four of them to adjust to the fact that they were a foursome and happy again Cedric said their was a surprise waiting for them and wouldn't tell them what it was.

Harry screamed out in pain at about the same time that poor Draco did who had gone into sympathetic labour with Harry some seventeen hours before the whole castle was waiting on tenter hooks for news on the babies it was morning now breakfast was being made and still no change.

"Okay Harry his ready to come out push on the next contraction." Poppy Pomfrey said to him.

"What the fuck do you think I am trying to do you stupid cow." Harry screamed at the woman who was trying not to laugh Sirius who had given birth a day before hand was their helping Harry as much as he could Lily and James were with his fathers in the waiting area along with the rest of the family.

Five minutes later Harry heard the cry to announce the arrival of their first born he heaved a sigh of relieve which only lasted a minute before he was in agony again and had pulled Cedric down by the hair.

"Did you forget to mention something." Harry cried out through the pain and being told to push again.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Cedric said wincing in pain.

"Listen fly boy next time you have a surprise like this your sleeping on the sofa for a year." Harry shouted causing the others to laugh.

Ten minutes later an exhausted Harry was slumped in the bed resting exhausted and at the same time exhilarated as he held his son while Ron Draco and Cedric were mulling over the little girl that had taken them all by surprise he smiled.

"Elizabeth or Lizzy for short." Harry said smiling happily as his fathers James and Lily walked down the aisle.

Ziyon sat down on the bed next to his only son while his son in laws were looking after Lizzy he smiled down at his grandson happily they were all dying to meet the boys Steve came in as well looking at the kids in their arms.

"I think its lovely that you named her after your sister." Ziyon said.

"What else could I do we weren't prepared for having a little girl as well you know." Harry said beaming with pride.

"So what's his name then?" James asked they had told Lily what they were calling him and it had made her smile and agreed to keep it secret from her husband till the birth was over.

"James Cedric Lucius Ziyon Charlie Richards." Harry said smiling down at the blond haired baby who had tinges of red and black in his hair the girl was like her birth father black hair red and blue highlights as was the norm with the family.

"His beautiful." James said tears happily forming in his eyes.

"Yes and his going to have his uncle and aunt to help guide him as well." Harry said.

Cedric sat down on the bed with him wrapping an arm around his mates shoulders James jr looked up at him angrily for a moment before he took him out of Harry's arms and bringing him close to his own chest.

"You know this last year as been a blast so what does everyone want to do next year it will be our last year so have to top this one of." Ron said causing his three mates to burst into laughter at the look of horror that crossed their parents faces at the mention of another adventure.

The school year ended like no other had before it the school was for the first time in nearly fifty years free of the mad man who had been known as Voldemort and like Harry had said the end would come and peace would reign down on them all in the end as the lights came down on their sixth year what more could they have asked for.

Hphphphphp

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who will ask their will be a sequel coming and you probably wont have that long to wait, I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it.

As a side note to this.

I want to dedicate this to my late grandfather who passed away a little over a month so this is for you pop.


End file.
